La corde au cou ? Jamais !
by naughtymily
Summary: Spike veut acheter la propriété voisine de la sienne qui est une veritable ruine. Mais c'est sans compté sur la ravisante veuve qui l'occuppe Buffy, qui élève seule ses 3 triplés. Spike va voir son univers chamboulé par la jeune femme. Pour le meilleur ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire et dans un tout autre univers puisqu'il s'agit de celui de Buffy contre les Vampires. Bien sur tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Josh Wedon le créateur de cette fantastique série._

_Vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif. Ici pas de Vampires et les liens entre les perso ont quelques peu changé. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a un certain temps mais dont le titre m'échappe._

_Angel et Spike sont frères. De même que Buffy, Alex et Willow. Angel est marié à Faith et à deux enfants. Enfin Joyce n'est pas la mère de Buffy et est remariée à Giles qui est le père de Spike et Angel._

_Mais je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel univers. BONNE LECTURE._

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre_**

- Tu as des projets pour le week-end ? demanda nonchalamment Angel Giles à son frère.  
En sortant des bureaux climatisés, les deux hommes se trouvèrent plongés dans la douce chaleur du mois de mai. Spike chaussa aussitôt ses lunettes rayban, qui le protégeaient autant du soleil éblouissant que du regard trop perspicace de son aîné.  
- C'est le week-end du Memorial Day (1), rappela-t-il d'un ton prudent.  
- Ah ! Ne m'en dis pas plus. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Week-end sacré au cours duquel M. Spike Giles fête chaque année l'arrivée de l'été par une mémorable bacchanale !  
- Ça suffit ! Je viens de subir un sermon de papa sur le sujet, grand frère. Alors, inutile d'en rajouter.  
- Un sermon ? Pourquoi cela ?  
- Toujours la même chose. Parce que je vais avoir trente-cinq ans dans un mois et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la jeune personne douce, charmante et bien élevée qui saura faire de moi un père de famille sérieux et responsable.  
- Charmante et bien élevée... Je me demande s'il a une idée derrière la tête.  
- Probablement, mais il n'a pas cité de nom. Il m'a cependant fait remarquer que je ne risquais pas de rencontrer cet oiseau rare parmi mes fréquentations. Comme toujours, il est persuadé que je suis entouré de filles légères, intéressées seulement par ma fortune.  
Angel ricana.  
- Je me demande ce qui peut bien lui faire penser une chose pareille !  
- Ah, ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi ! La vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de me passer la corde au cou. Après tout, rien ne presse. Les hommes de cinquante ans peuvent parfaitement avoir des enfants, il me semble, et...  
- Nous y voilà ! La ligne de défense style Warren Beatty : bienheureux les célibataires. As-tu réussi à convaincre papa ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Il maintient que je gâche les meilleures années de ma vie avec des starlettes sans intérêt, que mon existence n'a pas de sens, etc. Je suppose qu'il t'a tenu le même genre de discours avant que tu n'épouses Faith ?  
- Non, jamais. Papa a beaucoup changé, tu sais, depuis qu'il s'est remarié avec Joyce. Il...  
- Il voudrait que tout le monde fasse comme lui ! Pour se sentir moins seul, j'imagine.  
- Papa est parfaitement heureux avec Joyce, et tu le sais, affirma Angel. Il aimerait que ses fils soient aussi épanouis que lui dans la vie, tout simplement.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la merveilleuse histoire d'amour de papa, coupa Spike d'un ton dur. Et je n'apprécie pas qu'on me donne des leçons de morale, sous prétexte que je ne veux pas enchaîner mon existence à celle d'une jeune oie « charmante et bien élevée » qui ferait de moi une espèce de parangon de vertu.  
- Il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une jeune oie, comme tu le dis si bien, pour accomplir un tel miracle !  
- Très amusant.  
- Désolé, mon vieux. Je ne dirai plus un mot sur les joies de la respectabilité et de l'amour conjugal. Raconte-moi plutôt : où en es-tu avec ce terrain que tu voulais acheter, à côté de chez toi ?  
Le visage de Spike s'assombrit.  
- Nulle part ! Le vieux fou qui habitait là a refusé toutes mes propositions et il est mort en laissant la propriété à son neveu.  
- Et dès que le neveu a appris qu'un M. Giles était intéressé, en conclut Angel, le prix du terrain a été multiplié par dix, j'imagine.  
- Le neveu est mort aussi. C'est donc sa veuve et ses enfants qui héritent de la maison. Et apparemment, ils ont l'intention d'habiter là. Ils ont emménagé il y a trois mois à peine.  
- Oh, oh ! J'espère que tu n'entretiens pas de noires visées sur ces malheureux. Ce serait très vilain d'intimider une veuve et des orphelins pour les forcer à vendre.  
Spike haussa les épaules.  
- Je n'ai intimidé personne ! En fait, j'ai même été très poli avec la dame en question. Au téléphone, du moins, car je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.  
- Tu l'as appelée ?  
- Non, c'est elle qui m'a contacté juste avant que je ne parte en voyage d'affaires au Japon. Elle avait trouvé un misérable chat perdu dans sa cave et pensait qu'il était à moi. Ce chat est un voyou ! Je le nourris, mais il a un caractère impossible. En tout cas, elle a décidé de l'adopter et elle l'a baptisé Passe Muraille. Ridicule !  
- Tu lui as dit qu'elle était ridicule ? demanda Angel en réprimant son envie de rire. Je suppose que c'est là une des facettes de ton charme légendaire...  
- Je n'essaie pas non plus de la charmer ! Je veux simplement que Buffy - c'est son nom, Buffy Summers - décampe de là au plus vite pour que je puisse acheter cette maudite propriété.  
- Ma foi, la petite sauterie que tu organises ce week-end pourrait bien lui donner à réfléchir. Quand la malheureuse aura eu un aperçu de la façon dont tu reçois tes nombreux amis, elle ne pensera sans doute plus qu'à déménager. Pauvre femme !  
- J'ai l'intention de l'inviter, déclara Spike avec un sourire pervers. J'invite toujours mes voisins.  
- J'imagine qu'ils ne viennent jamais, mais que cela suffit à les empêcher d'appeler la police pour tapage nocturne.  
Derrière ses lunettes noires, les yeux bleus de Spike pétillaient d'une lueur mauvaise.  
- En quelque sorte, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.  
- Je me demande comment la veuve va prendre ça ! Tu as dit qu'elle avait des enfants, non ? Quel âge ont-ils ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Cela fait à peine trois mois qu'ils sont là, et je viens à peine de rentrer du Japon ! Je n'ai jamais remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis que le vieux Summers m'a envoyé promener. Mais qui sait ? Après ce week-end, peut-être notre veuve se montrera-t-elle plus réceptive à mes propositions ?  
- Probablement, murmura Angel d'un ton froid. Bon ! Eh bien, je vais rentrer à la maison. On emmène les enfants passer le week-end à la campagne, et mieux vaut partir ce soir après le dîner, pour qu'ils dorment pendant le voyage.  
- Un voyage en voiture avec deux jeunes enfants, dit Spike en frissonnant. Quel cauchemar ! A quoi bon les emmener où que ce soit ? De toute façon, il faut s'occuper d'eux et les surveiller nuit et jour. Autant rester chez soi !  
- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour te vanter les joies de la paternité, cher frère. Un jour, tu comprendras et tu apprécieras ce que peut t'apporter un enfant. Du moins, je te le souhaite.  
- Trop aimable ! En attendant, si tu le permets, je vais célébrer l'absence bénie d'épouse et de rejetons dans mon existence. Et j'ai bien l'intention de savourer chaque seconde de ma liberté !  
Les deux frères se séparèrent en riant. Angel se dirigea vers sa très confortable villa, située en dehors de la ville, où sa femme Faith, son petit Connor de trois ans et demi et une Cordy de dix mois l'attendaient impatiemment.  
Spike, lui, rejoignit la banlieue résidentielle du nord de Washington, un quartier autrefois luxueux que ses riches propriétaires avaient peu à peu abandonné. Aujourd'hui, les grandes maisons étaient louées en appartements. Spike ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. L'atmosphère impersonnelle et transitoire du lieu lui convenait on ne pouvait mieux.  
Voilà dix ans déjà qu'il avait acquis cette grande bâtisse de trois étages perchée au milieu d'un imposant jardin. Tout contre, dans l'angle sud, se trouvait la petite maison des Summers. Dès le premier jour, Spike avait décidé d'acheter ce terrain mal tenu et de raser la vilaine bicoque. Avec les moyens dont il disposait, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que cela pût poser le moindre problème. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il s'était heurté au refus obstiné du vieux propriétaire.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sûr de parvenir à ses fins : personne ne résistait longtemps à un Giles !  
Spike arrêta sa voiture, une Ferrari rouge décapotable, joyau le plus précieux de sa collection, dans l'étroit chemin qui menait au porche décrépi de ses voisins. Puisqu'il passait devant chez eux, autant faire son invitation lui-même. Toujours vêtu de son sévère costume gris d'homme d'affaires, en chemise blanche impeccable et cravate de soie, il grimpa les marches de bois et heurta le marteau de cuivre usé contre la porte défraîchie avec une moue de désapprobation.  
Une seconde plus tard, un grand garçon brun d'une vingtaine d'années environ, en jean et T-shirt, vint lui ouvrir.  
« Le fils, probablement », se dit Spike. La veuve Summers devait avoir la cinquantaine.  
- Je suis votre plus proche voisin, indiqua-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.  
Pour avoir l'air moins austère et plus abordable, il tomba la veste, défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate tout en parlant. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, sous ce porche ! Naturellement, les Summers n'avaient pas l'air conditionné.  
- J'aimerais vous inviter, vous et votre famille, à mon pique-nique annuel, demain. C'est une tradition, et j'ai pour habitude d'inviter tous mes voisins. On servira le dîner aux alentours de 21 heures mais, si vous le désirez, n'hésitez pas à passer prendre un verre plut tôt. Les premiers arrivent généralement vers 19 heures...  
Le garçon le dévisageait sans mot dire, apparemment stupéfait. Enfin, il sembla retrouver quelque présence d'esprit et tendit la main.  
- Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis Alex Harris, le frère de Buffy. C'est très aimable de nous inviter.  
Spike avança de quelques pas et jeta un regard autour de lui. Le couloir carrelé dans lequel il se trouvait, et les deux pièces qu'il pouvait voir, révélaient des papiers jaunis, un mobilier usagé, des parquets fatigués. Les portes et les fenêtres semblaient vermoulues et l'endroit donnait une impression plus que modeste. De surcroît, la maison était humide et mal ventilée.  
« Non, décidément, la veuve et ses enfants feraient mieux d'aller habiter ailleurs, songea-t-il avec un rien de condescendance. Grâce à la somme confortable que je suis prêt à leur donner pour cette ruine, cela ne devrait leur poser aucun problème. »  
Alex prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et demanda :  
- Vous... vous ne seriez pas un des Giles, par hasard ? Je veux dire, ceux qui possèdent les chaînes de drugstores et de librairies ?  
Spike sourit aimablement. Il avait l'habitude de voir les expressions changer lorsque les gens faisaient le lien entre son nom et la fortune colossale de sa famille.  
- C'est le cas, en effet, acquiesça-t-il.  
Puis il sortit de son portefeuille une carte de visite qui le présentait comme « Spike Giles, Vice-Président du service Marketing et Relations Publiques de la Giles Incorporated », et la tendit au garçon. Celui-ci l'examina avec une sorte de révérence vaguement superstitieuse, avant de la glisser dans la poche de son jean.  
- Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, murmura-t-il d'une voix assourdie par le respect. Je... je suis sûr que ma sœur demandera à Mme Giles si elle peut apporter quelque chose pour le pique-nique. Elle fait un délicieux pudding aux fruits et...  
Spike lui lança un regard incrédule. Un pudding aux fruits ? Pour la bacchanale qu'il s'apprêtait à célébrer ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa-t-il très vite. Et il n'y a pas de Mme Giles. Du moins, pas de Mme Spike Giles !  
- Ah ! Vous n'avez toujours pas sauté le grand pas, hein ? Eh bien, moi non plus, déclara Alex d'un air complice. Et franchement, je ne suis pas pressé !  
Spike fit la moue. Il commençait à en avoir assez et ne se sentait pas disposé à échanger des confidences avec ce gamin. Alors qu'il allait prendre congé, une phrase d'Alex lui revint brusquement à l'esprit.  
- Son frère ? Vous avez bien dit que vous êtes le frère de Buffy ? Serait-ce Buffy Summers, la... heu... veuve qui a hérité de cette maison ?  
Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. Une veuve de cinquante ans pouvait-elle avoir pour frère un jeune garçon fraîchement sorti du collège ?  
- Oui, c'est bien cela.  
Sur quoi, Alex se tourna pour crier par-dessus son épaule :  
- Hé, Buffy ! Tu as de la visite !  
Spike entendit une voix qui venait de la pièce la plus proche.  
- Chut, Alex ! Tu vas réveiller le petit.  
C'était bien la même voix douce et enfantine, légèrement voilée, qui avait répondu à Spike au téléphone. Alex haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.  
- Buffy, commença-t-il à expliquer, c'est ton voisin qui...  
- Oh, monsieur Spike ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin !  
Buffy Harris Summers surgit alors dans le hall, marcha droit vers Spike Giles et lui prit spontanément la main, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.  
- Etes-vous venu prendre des nouvelles de Passe Muraille ? Il va très bien ! En réalité, il s'est parfaitement habitué à la vie de famille — quoi que vous en pensiez...  
Spike était sous le choc.  
Dans les profondeurs de sa conscience, il lui sembla entendre qu'elle parlait du chat, sans pouvoir comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Son esprit en déroute cherchait désespérément à ajuster les informations contradictoires qui tombaient à l'improviste. Ainsi, Buffy semblait avoir le même âge que son frère. Il s'était donc trompé sur toute la ligne ! Une veuve adolescente ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et elle était ravissante, par-dessus le marché !  
Fine et délicate, avec un visage en forme de cœur, un regard désarmant et d'épais cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules comme un rideau. Elle semblait toute petite, entre son frère et Spike. Une vraie poupée ! Ses yeux étaient d'un chaud brun noisette, frangés de longs cils, et lorsqu'elle souriait, son visage semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Elle portait un short trop large à rayures bleues et blanches, avec un T-shirt de coton blanc.  
Bien que ses atours fussent plus que modestes, Spike fut étonnamment sensible à sa silhouette élancée et juvénile. Elle avait de plus un teint très clair, une peau fraîche et veloutée, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette extraordinaire impression enfantine qui se dégageait de toute sa gracieuse personne.  
Instinctivement, Spike recula d'un pas et dut se forcer à reprendre son souffle. Il s'avisa du même coup qu'il était resté la bouche ouverte et faillit rougir — une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la maternelle !  
- Voyons, Buffy, il ne s'appelle pas M. Spike, mais M. Giles ! précisa Alex d'une voix pressante. Tu sais bien... Les drugstores Giles et les librairies Giles. Ces Giles-là !  
La jeune femme eut l'air confuse et fronça les sourcils.  
- Lorsque nous avons parlé au téléphone, j'ai pourtant bien cru que son nom était « quelque chose » Spike, et...  
- Non, tu as mal compris, insista Alex. C'est Spike GILES ! J'ai sa carte pour le prouver. Tu veux la voir ?  
Avec un certain malaise, Spike se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui, devant lui, exactement comme s'il n'était pas là.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Peut-être que la liaison était mauvaise, ce soir-là, madame... euh, Summers. Vous aurez mal compris mon nom.  
- Une mauvaise liaison, alors que vous habitez juste à côté ?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Vous êtes plein de tact, monsieur Giles.  
- Je vous en prie, madame Summers ! Puisque nous sommes voisins, appelez-moi Spike.  
Penchant la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement charmant, elle le regarda avec attention. Ses grands yeux pétillaient de malice.  
- Dois-je comprendre que vous souhaitez m'appeler Buffy ?  
- Absolument.  
A son tour, Spike se mit à l'étudier avec curiosité. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, bien sûr, et elle avait fait allusion à un bébé. Voilà qui annulait toutes chances qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. Mais elle était particulièrement agréable à regarder, pleine de grâce et de naturel, avec une fraîcheur qu'il rencontrait rarement dans le monde où il évoluait.  
- Vous n'êtes... pas du tout comme je le croyais ! avoua-t-il.  
Il n'alla pas plus loin et resta, interdit, tout surpris d'avoir exprimé aussi crûment le fond de sa pensée. Car l'impétueux et fantasque Spike Giles — du moins était-ce ainsi que ses admirateurs le qualifiaient –, était en réalité un habile calculateur qui soupesait ses moindres paroles et étudiait avec soin ses effets. Ce faux pas le déconcerta et il voulut se rattraper.  
- C'est-à-dire... Je pensais que vous étiez beaucoup plus vieille. Je veux dire... Comme vous êtes veuve, et...  
Il se serait giflé pour cette accumulation de bourdes ! Quelle mouche le piquait ? Il était en train de se ridiculiser.  
- Il y a des veuves de vingt ans, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.  
Et la lumière dans ses yeux disparut.  
- Pas beaucoup, sans doute, continua-t-elle du même ton impersonnel, mais il y en a.  
Spike n'aurait guère été surpris si elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait dix-neuf ans, et même moins. Pourtant, tout à coup, le visage triste et fermé, elle paraissait plus.  
Avant même de pouvoir songer à retenir la question, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
- Mais quel âge avez-vous ?  
Encore une impardonnable bévue ! Décidément, il ne devait pas être dans son état normal pour accumuler autant d'âneries à la suite ! La chaleur, peut-être ? Machinalement, comme si quelque chose l'étranglait, Spike passa deux doigts dans le col de sa chemise.  
- Nous avons vingt-six ans ! intervint Alex avec une gaieté forcée. Nous sommes nés le 1avril. Drôle de jour pour un anniversaire, pas vrai ? Vous n'imaginez pas les blagues auxquelles on a eu droit !  
- Vous êtes jumeaux ?  
- En fait, nous sommes trois, expliqua Buffy avec calme. Willow, notre sœur, Alex, et moi. Des triplés.  
Elle attendit que Spike accuse le choc.  
- Des triplés ? répéta-t-il sottement.  
C'était là une situation comme on n'en rencontre pas tous les jours. Malheureusement, aucun commentaire intelligent ne lui vint à l'esprit — une chose fort rare, chez lui. Spike Giles était connu pour ses brillantes reparties.  
- Oui, confirma Alex d'un ton joyeux. Papa a cru que le médecin lui faisait un poisson d'avril quand il lui a annoncé qu'il avait des triplés. En fait, maman attendait des jumeaux, et Buffy a été une complète surprise !  
Il donna un coup de coude affectueux à sa sœur et poursuivit :  
- Avant, j'avais coutume de dire qu'elle était un véritable choc, mais elle se fâchait. Elle préfère être surprenante plus que choquante, voyez-vous. Bien qu'elle soit généralement les deux !  
Buffy leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Alex est le comique de la famille ! expliqua-t-elle.  
- Oui, je m'en doutais, murmura Spike. Ses plaisanteries valent celles de mon frère. Mais dites-moi : vous habitez tous ici ?  
- Non, coupa Alex. Willow et moi, nous avons chacun un appartement. Mais nous venons souvent ici. Euh... souhaitez-vous toujours nous inviter tous les trois à votre fête ? Ou bien l'invitation est-elle limitée à vos voisins directs ?  
- Alex ! Pour l'amour du ciel !  
- Mais il est venu pour nous convier à son traditionnel pique-nique de Memorial Day, Buffy. Et il a dit « toute la famille ». Alors, je voulais juste vérifier...  
- Ne te mêle pas de cela, veux-tu ? C'est mon voisin, et c'est à moi de décider ce que je dois faire.  
Spike était complètement déconcerté par la façon dont ces deux-là avaient tendance à mener leur propre conversation devant les autres, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentait parfaitement superflu, et c'était une impression pour le moins étrange. Lui qui était habitué à tenir le centre de la scène et à retenir l'attention générale, il était pris de court par cette situation imprévue.  
De nouveau, il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Naturellement, vous êtes tous invités, déclara-t-il avec force pour leur rappeler son existence.  
La tête commençait à lui tourner. Et puis, il faisait si chaud, dans cette maison ! Une brusque agitation s'empara de lui. Un besoin urgent de quitter les lieux au plus vite.  
- Il est tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut que je...  
- Voulez-vous voir Passe Muraille avant de partir ? proposa Buffy.  
- Ce cinglé de chat ! s'exclama Alex. Attendez un peu de voir son coin favori. Vous ne devinerez jamais !  
Sur quoi, le garçon prit le bras de Spike et l'entraîna avec lui. A contrecœur, Spike le suivit dans la pièce grise et décrépite, si pauvrement meublée, qui tenait lieu de salon. Par la fenêtre délabrée, il aperçut la haie maigrichonne et hirsute qui séparait son terrain du jardin quasiment abandonné des Summers. La taille imposante de sa maison et sa proximité suffisaient à bloquer le soleil, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre.  
- Voilà Passe Muraille ! annonça Buffy. Perché sur le vaisselier.  
Au sommet d'un meuble massif, un gros chat tigré était en effet allongé, une patte de devant pendant de chaque côté du montant de bois, et le menton appuyé sur l'étagère. Ses oreilles portaient les vestiges de combats anciens, et une inquiétante lueur verte filtrait entre ses paupières mi-closes.  
- C'est son poste d'observation, expliqua Alex. Il s'installe aussi en haut des placards, dans la cuisine. Il aime tout contrôler.  
- Passe Muraille voit tout et sait tout ! renchérit Buffy.  
Le frère et la sœur rirent ensemble, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie privée et incompréhensible au commun des mortels. Spike se sentit rejeté et, de nouveau, il n'eut plus qu'une envie : fuir cet endroit impossible qui lui semblait sorti tout droit d'un film d'Hitchcock !  
Au même moment, le cri perçant d'un bébé déchira l'air, et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Pas question qu'on l'entraîne à l'étage pour lui faire admirer un nouveau-né vagissant ! Tandis qu'il dégringolait les marches du porche, il lança par-dessus son épaule :  
- Si vous décidez de venir au pique-nique, je vous verrai demain.  
C'était une façon plus que cavalière de prendre congé, et il en était conscient. Le frère et la sœur Summers penseraient sans doute qu'il se fichait éperdument qu'ils viennent ou non, et ils auraient raison !  
Alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture, Spike tira son mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front. « Non, songea-t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne m'en fiche pas ! » Car s'ils venaient, ils verraient ce que son frère Angel avait si justement baptisé une mémorable bacchanale. Or il n'avait aucune envie que les jumeaux fussent témoins de ces frasques indécentes. Curieux, tout de même. Lui qui se croyait blasé et cynique, voilà qu'il éprouvait le besoin étrange de protéger Buffy et son frère, parce qu'ils avaient l'air si naïfs, et si jeunes, et si innocents.  
Lui proposer de faire un pudding ! Le traîner à l'intérieur pour lui faire admirer le chat ! Tout cela était si peu sophistiqué... Leur simplicité, leur franchise, leur ingénuité le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait presque coupable d'être tellement loin d'eux.  
S'il était une chose que Spike détestait, c'était justement de se sentir coupable et mal à l'aise. Buffy et son frère avaient réussi à conjurer en lui ces impressions négatives. Aussi, plus vite il achèterait ce terrain et se débarasserait ainsi de leur présence, mieux cela vaudrait ! Et si la réception du lendemain devait avoir cet effet, eh bien, tant pis ! C'était regrettable, mais nécessaire. La fin justifiait les moyens. N'était-ce pas là le leitmotiv de l'homme d'affaires sans pitié ?  
Dans la fraîcheur de son luxueux salon pourvu de l'air conditionné, Spike s'approcha de la baie vitrée et jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite maison branlante située au coin de sa propriété. Alors, sans crier gare, le souvenir brûlant du choc qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant Buffy revint le frapper de plein fouet. Rien que de penser à ces immenses yeux bruns et à ce sourire désarmant, il sentit son cœur s'affoler.  
C'était ridicule, grotesque, inexplicable ! Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par elle ! Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, voilà tout, parce qu'elle était très différente des femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, en tout cas ! Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'intéresser à une jeune, charmante et innocente veuve, mère de surcroît !  
Spike n'avait jamais eu de mal à préserver jusque-là son indépendance et sa liberté de célibataire. Pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer ?

_(1) Le Memorial Day est un jour de congé officiel aux États-Unis, célébré chaque année lors du dernier lundi du mois de mai. Historiquement, il était nommé Decoration Day, en l'honneur des femmes et hommes qui perdirent leur vie durant la guerre de sécession. Certains États du Sud furent longtemps récalcitrants à cette journée. Le terme de "Memorial Day" fut utilisé pour la première fois en 1882. Depuis la Première Guerre mondiale, la commémoration fut étendue à tous ceux qui périrent lors de faits militaires.  
Ce n'est qu'après la Seconde Guerre mondiale que cette nouvelle dénomination devint courante. Cette appellation ne fut officialisée qu'en 1967. En 1971, le Président Richard Nixon déclara la date du dernier lundi de mai comme jour férié. Les services religieux de cette cérémonie comprennent la lecture des noms des soldats morts en service durant l'année précédente. (source Wikipedia)_

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait. Et à très bientôt pour la suite. Bises**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Buffy grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier pour sortir de son lit le petit Frederick. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le bébé cessa de pleurer et se mit à sauter vigoureusement dans son berceau, cramponné aux barreaux de bois, sa frimousse ronde illuminée d'un sourire radieux.  
— Coucou, Freddy ! lança gaiement la jeune femme.  
Après l'avoir embrassé et cajolé un instant, elle l'emporta vers la table à langer et s'efforça de le maintenir en place tandis qu'elle changeait sa couche. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Avec toute l'énergie diabolique de ses dix-huit mois, Frederick envoya valser à coups de pied la boîte de talc, puis le tube de crème adoucissante et enfin la serviette de toilette.  
Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Buffy avait réussi à l'introduire dans le vêtement le plus simple dont elle disposait : une pimpante barboteuse de coton bleu.  
— Tiens ! Monsieur est enfin réveillé ! déclara Cordélia Harris en poussant la porte de la chambre.  
Elle avait un autre bébé du même âge calé sur la hanche et en tenait un troisième par la main. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle posa son fardeau à terre et laissa filer tout le monde. Aussitôt, les deux bambins se ruèrent vers l'étagère qui courait sur le mur du fond. Aussitôt rejoints par Frederick, ils se mirent à faire dégringoler avec enthousiasme tous les jouets soigneusement alignés là par leur mère.  
Cordélia se laissa tomber sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.  
— Ethan a dû essayer au moins cinquante fois de se sauver par ce trou dans la haie ! dit-elle. Et chaque fois que je courais le rattraper, Dawn fonçait vers les impatiens que tu as plantées hier pour essayer de les arracher.  
Buffy s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur. La petite Dawn courut bientôt vers elle pour se jeter sur ses genoux. Mais à peine sa mère eut-elle eu le temps de plaquer un gros baiser sur sa tête blonde, que la fillette était déjà repartie à l'assaut de l'étagère avec ses frères.  
— Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ! soupira Cordélia.  
— Maman assure que nous étions pareils au même âge. Une « triple catastrophe », comme disait papa.  
— Et elle le corrigeait aussitôt en déclarant : « Un triple cadeau du ciel ! »  
Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice et observèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude Ethan se hisser sur une chaise d'enfant en plastique rouge. Immédiatement, Frederick et Dawn entreprirent d'escalader à leur tour le siège et, pendant une seconde, les triplés vacillèrent en équilibre instable, littéralement empilés les uns sur les autres. Puis Ethan décida de secouer l'édifice, et tous s'affalèrent sur le sol en roulant pêle-mêle.  
Buffy et Cordélia se levèrent ensemble pour voler à leur secours, mais l'intrépide trio était déjà sur pied ! Cette fois, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur l'énorme panda en peluche et fondirent sur lui avec des cris de joie.  
— Alex avait l'air très excité à propos d'une invitation à dîner, remarqua Cordélia. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
— Le voisin d'à côté, Spike Giles, vient de passer pour nous inviter à un pique-nique. Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une réunion amicale entre voisins. Je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller pour rencontrer enfin des gens du coin. Tu viendras avec nous, Cordélia ? Avec les enfants, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.  
— Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'aller dîner avec eux ?  
Buffy se mit à rire.  
— Grand Dieu, non ! Ils mettraient probablement les voisins en fuite et plongeraient ce pauvre M. Giles en état de catalepsie ! Il est du genre précis et ennuyeux — tiré à quatre épingles et absolument immaculé, même quand il transpire à grosses gouttes. Je suis sûre que sa maison est toujours propre et bien rangée.  
— Les triplés lui arrangeraient ça en cinq minutes ! remarqua Cordélia.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que ça. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les emmener après les avoir fait manger, rester dehors sur la pelouse le temps de dire bonjour, et repartir. C'est juste histoire d'être polie, tu sais...  
— D'accord, je t'accompagnerai. Mais pourquoi Alex est-il si pressé d'y aller, lui aussi ? Cela ne lui ressemble guère.  
— Bof ! Il est tellement impressionné par le nom de Giles qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire bien voir, expliqua Buffy avec une pointe d'agacement. Pendant tout le temps de sa visite, il n'a pas arrêté de faire des courbettes à mon voisin.  
— Attends une minute... Giles... Comme les drugstores Giles ? Et les librairies ? Et l'annexe de l'hôpital ? Ces milliardaires qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des donations et d'aider diverses œuvres philantropiques ? Ces Giles-là ?  
— Tout juste. Je pouvais presque voir tourner les rouages dans la petite tête de notre cher frère : il s'imaginait déjà en train de décrocher le contrat de publicité du siècle avec le monsieur.  
— Je vois ! S'il rapportait la signature de Giles à son agence, c'en serait fini de son petit bureau minable et sa carrière serait assurée...  
— Parfois, l'ambition de Alex m'inquiète, avoua Buffy. Il peut être si calculateur, si manipulateur...  
— Mais de quoi a-t-il l'air, ce monsieur Giles ?  
— Laisse-moi réfléchir... Trente-cinq ans environ, et un peu plus grand que Alex, ce qui doit faire un mètre quatre-vingt au moins. Les cheveux blonds décolorés, des yeux bleus d'une nuance étrange — je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Les traits réguliers. Et un sourire si éblouissant qu'on en tombe presque à la renverse. Musclé et bien bâti, mais sans excès. Hmm... Que dire d'autre ? Il est absolument superbe. Un dieu grec revenu sur terre. Non que cela m'ait particulièrement frappée, bien sûr...  
Cordélia se mit à rire.  
— Bien sûr ! Je me demande si le moindre détail t'a échappé...  
— J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il était très impatient de partir et qu'il nous prenait à l'évidence pour deux idiots, Alex et moi, deux minables, presque. Je suis certaine que ça le rend malade de nous avoir pour voisins directs.  
— Hmm... Peut-être qu'il te proposera d'acheter cette ruine ? Etant donné son immense fortune, tu pourrais lui en demander une somme extravagante, et aller t'installer dans une maison décente.  
— Même s'il me le proposait, je ne veux pas vendre. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je ne tiens pas à imposer un nouveau déménagement aux enfants. Je n'ai fait que ça, depuis leur naissance, et c'est très mauvais pour des tout petits.  
Cordélia hocha la tête, pensive.  
— Ma foi, qui sait ? Peut-être que ce voisinage aura des conséquences inattendues. Tu es si jolie, Buffy ! Il l'a forcément remarqué et...  
— Cordélia, un homme comme Giles peut sortir avec des top models, des stars de cinéma, des princesses. Pourquoi irait-il s'embarrasser d'une veuve désargentée — et nantie de triplés par-dessus le marché ? De plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour penser à ce genre de choses. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Je n'aimerai jamais personne comme j'ai aimé Riley.  
— Je sais...  
D'un geste tendre, Cordélia se pencha pour prendre la main de sa sœur.  
— Riley était un homme merveilleux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. C'était le meilleur des beaux-frères et un véritable ami pour moi. Oh, Buffy ! Si seulement...  
— Soti ! cria Ethan en fonçant vers la porte. Soti ! Soti !  
Immédiatement, Dawn et Frederick se lancèrent à sa poursuite.  
— C'est son mot favori, depuis quelques jours, soupira Buffy.  
Trop heureuse de changer de sujet, elle se leva pour suivre ses enfants. Il lui était toujours très pénible de parler de Riley ; et si Cordélia devait se mettre à pleurer comme elle le faisait souvent en évoquant le souvenir de cette nuit tragique...  
Buffy serra les dents et redressa les épaules. Elle avait trois enfants à élever, et ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller une seconde. Ils devaient passer avant toute autre chose — et surtout avant son chagrin. Ils étaient le vivant témoignage de l'amour que Riley lui avait porté, mais aussi son unique raison de vivre aujourd'hui.  
Ne pas penser, là était le secret. Un pied devant l'autre, un jour après l'autre. Le plus dur était passé, maintenant. Plus de deux ans, déjà... Buffy n'était enceinte que de trois mois lorsque le malheur l'avait frappée. Et le bonheur avait été si bref !  
Sous ses allures fragiles, la jeune femme avait une volonté de fer et du courage à revendre. Elle avait accepté son destin le jour où elle avait embrassé pour la dernière fois son mari bien-aimé, juste avant que le couvercle du cercueil ne se referme. Une partie d'elle-même était morte à cet instant. Avec un calme qui avait dérouté son entourage, elle avait assumé la suite. Mais elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, aimer un autre homme.

#

— Eh, Spike ! Viens voir un peu ça !  
Près de la piscine, Spike était en train de faire des avances à une superbe brune répondant au doux prénom de Drusilla lorsque Parker Finch, un nouveau venu dans le vaste cercle de ses connaissances, l'appela d'une voix excitée. Ce célibataire fortuné et ambitieux n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre « la bande », groupe fluctuant de la jet set qui papillonnait autour de Spike comme les courtisans d'autrefois autour d'un grand seigneur.  
— Attends-moi là, mon cœur, murmura Spike en embrassant le bout des doigts de sa compagne. Je reviens tout de suite.  
Elle lui lança un regard énamouré et roucoula quelques paroles inintelligibles. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, et Spike rejoignit Parker sur le vaste perron de pierre, devant la maison.  
— Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas manquer ça, Spike. Regarde donc ce qui vient vers nous !  
Clignant des yeux face aux derniers rayons du soleil, Spike mit sa main en visière pour examiner la procession qui venait de franchir la grille de sa propriété. Tout de suite, il reconnut Alex Harris et sa sœur Buffy. Une petite rousse, manifestement la troisième des triplés, les accompagnait, et Buffy tirait une sorte de petite carriole rouge dans laquelle...  
La mâchoire de Spike faillit se décrocher de surprise. Trois, il y en avait trois ! Trois jeunes enfants de la même taille, habillés de la même barboteuse de coton bleu, blanc et rouge, arborant la même coupe de cheveux et se ressemblant comme trois gouttes d'eau !  
— Ils ont dû se tromper de chemin, remarqua Parker avec un gloussement.  
A cet instant, Alex agita le bras et lança :  
— Hello, Spike !  
Et Buffy fit un petit geste hésitant de la main.  
— Tu es sûre qu'on était invités ? demanda Cordélia en se penchant vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Ils nous regardent comme s'ils avaient affaire à des extraterrestres !  
Alors, Spike sortit brusquement de sa stupeur et descendit les marches vers le petit groupe, Parker sur les talons.  
— Tu les connais ? demanda ce dernier avec incrédulité. Spike, tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser entrer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une fête pour... pour les enfants !  
Le regard de Spike était braqué sur Buffy Summers, si jeune, si fraîche, et incroyablement jolie dans sa petite robe de coton toute simple, à rayures roses et blanches. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la carriole derrière elle, et il tendit un doigt accusateur vers les enfants.  
— Ils ne sont quand même pas...  
Il dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour continuer.  
— ... tous à vous ? conclut-il d'une voix étranglée.  
— Mais si !  
Buffy sourit en voyant son expression. Le malheureux avait l'air positivement abasourdi.  
— Je vous présente Dawn, Ethan et Frederick. Ils auront dix-huit mois demain.  
Spike ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc.  
— Des triplés ? Je veux dire... encore des triplés ?  
— Les naissances multiples sont courantes dans notre famille, intervint Alex avec son habituelle gaieté. Aussi loin que l'on remonte dans notre arbre généalogique, les femmes ont toujours eu des jumeaux ou des triplés. C'est génétique, à ce qu'il paraît. En tout cas, ça me rend plutôt heureux d'être un garçon, vous pouvez me croire !  
— Bon sang ! s'exclama Parker. Des enfants qui sortent par deux ou trois ! Mais c'est comme... comme une malédiction !  
Et il recula de trois pas en arrière, horrifié. Spike, lui, ne partageait pas vraiment son aversion.  
— C'est fascinant, dit-il. Avez-vous fait des recherches sur cette étonnante hérédité ?  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Buffy. Une fois de plus, cependant, ce fut Alex qui répondit, avec une évidente fierté.  
— Oh, certainement ! Nous avons fait l'objet de deux études scientifiques séparées. Avez-vous remarqué nos noms ? Alex, Buffy et Cordélia : A, B, C. C'est l'ordre de notre naissance. J'ai convaincu ma sœur de choisir les lettres D, E, F pour les siens et...  
— Et j'ai cédé dans un moment de faiblesse, conclut Buffy.  
— Sans doute parce que tu manquais d'oxygène et de sang après avoir donné naissance à trois bébés ! remarqua Cordélia.  
C'en était trop pour Parker qui blêmit à cette idée.  
— Oh, grand Dieu ! murmura-t-il.  
Et il battit précipitamment en retraite vers la maison. Spike haussa les épaules avec mépris.  
— Je suppose que le sujet de l'accouchement le rend malade. Ne faites pas attention à lui.  
Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller, lui. Il restait là, tout près de Buffy, à respirer distraitement les senteurs fraîches et légères de son eau de toilette. Alex, toujours bavard, le rappela à la réalité.  
— Vous ne connaissez pas encore notre sœur Cordélia ? Cordélia, voici Spike Giles, dit-il avec emphase.  
— Enchantée, murmura-t-elle.  
C'était une brune ravissante, assez grande, de taille élancée et à la plastique irréprochable. Pourtant, elle n'intéressait pas plus Spike que Alex. C'était à Buffy qu'il avait envie de parler — bien qu'il eût mieux valu, il le savait, abréger cette visite au plus vite.  
— Eh bien ? lança Alex à cet instant. Allons nous lâcher le trio infernal et le laisser entrer dans la maison ?  
— Non ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Spike et Buffy.  
Allons, bon ! songea Spike. Comment allait-il justifier cette sortie tout à fait impolie ? D'un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
— C'est juste que...  
Il n'alla pas plus loin, indécis. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'osait pas laisser entrer le petit groupe de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir à l'intérieur. Il n'était que 19 h 30, mais le spectacle, autour de la piscine et dans les nombreuses pièces de la maison, aurait sans doute déjà été classé X dans une salle de cinéma ! Encore une heure ou deux, et on serait en pleine orgie.  
Comment expliquer cela avec tact ? se demandait Spike, lorsque Buffy vint à son secours, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends très bien. Je me doute que votre maison n'est pas adaptée à des enfants, et que vous n'avez aucune envie que ces trois-là effectuent un raid dévastateur dans votre salon. Nous sommes simplement passés dire bonsoir et...  
— Vous êtes très aimable, et je me sens parfaitement idiot, coupa Spike avec une maladroite brusquerie.  
Il se sentait en effet gauche et ridicule comme un adolescent timide — ce qui était tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Même dans ses plus jeunes années, il n'avait pas tardé à mesurer le double pouvoir de son charme et de sa fortune, obtenant toujours ce qu'il voulait sans effort et sans qu'on lui oppose trop de résistance. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation par un de ses éblouissants sourires.  
— Voyez-vous, il se trouve que...  
Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir.  
A cet instant précis, les triplés décidèrent en effet que le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Comme s'ils étaient mus par un ressort secret, ils descendirent tous ensemble de la carriole et se mirent à galoper droit devant eux à une vitesse déconcertante, chacun dans une direction différente. Cordélia, Alex et Buffy se lancèrent aussitôt à leur poursuite. Alex courut derrière Frederick, qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison et la piscine ; Cordélia, derrière Ethan, qui visait la porte d'entrée, et Buffy tenta de rattraper Dawn, laquelle fonçait joyeusement vers la rue.  
Spike la suivit et la dépassa sans peine, avant de saisir la petite fille au vol au moment où elle atteignait le trottoir. L'enfant poussa un cri de protestation indigné, puis le dévisagea avec ses grands yeux bleus et curieux.  
— Paterre ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
— Pas question ! Tu es dans mes bras et tu y restes !  
— Dabe, répéta Dawn.  
Puis elle réclama avec force :  
— Paterre ! Paterre !  
Et comme Spike n'obtempérait pas assez vite, elle se cabra brusquement et se mit à gigoter avec frénésie, si bien qu'il faillit lâcher prise. Il la retint quand même, d'extrême justesse, et la petite se retrouva la tête en bas, sans qu'elle cesse pour autant de se débattre comme une furie. Complètement débordé, Spike la maintenait tant bien que mal contre lui, le visage détourné pour éviter les coups de pied.  
Devant ce spectacle, Buffy eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un fou rire.  
— Je vais la prendre, proposa-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, monsieur Giles. Vous avez été très rapide.  
Spike s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ce n'était rien lorsqu'une voiture dévala la rue dans un rugissement de moteur, à une vitesse qui excédait à l'évidence les limites autorisées. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina le choc de l'enfant sous les roues, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.  
— C'est insensé ! s'exclama-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent se déplacer aussi vite, sur des jambes aussi courtes. Mais comment faites-vous, avec trois comme ça ?  
— Eh bien, dans la mesure où ils l'emportent en nombre et en énergie, je ne vais jamais nulle part seule avec eux, avoua Buffy en riant. Et je ne m'y risquerai pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas au moins trois ans.  
— Si j'étais vous, j'attendrais qu'ils en aient dix ! Et maintenant, où sont les deux autres ? Je ne...  
Cordélia surgit alors en courant de l'intérieur de la maison, tenant fermement contre sa hanche un Ethan qui se tortillait comme un beau diable et cachant les yeux de l'enfant d'une main. Elle était cramoisie, et ses lèvres étaient pincées.  
— Je te jure qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.  
Au moment où elle enlevait sa main, Ethan essaya de lui mordre les doigts. Elle esquiva l'attaque avec une dextérité remarquable.  
— Mais moi, j'ai pu ! continua-t-elle avec indignation. Buffy, il faut partir d'ici immédiatement ! Je dirais même plus : il faut quitter ce voisinage déplorable dans les plus brefs délais. Parce que si ce sont tes « voisins » que j'ai vus là, ils...  
— Ces gens sont mes invités, coupa Spike d'un ton froid. Ils n'habitent pas ici.  
Vaguement, il se souvint que le but même de cette invitation était de choquer Buffy pour la convaincre de plier bagage et de lui vendre sa maison. Alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas ravi du résultat ?  
— Je le tiens !  
C'était la voix de Alex. Tout le monde se retourna pour l'apercevoir qui revenait sur le côté de la maison. Il tenait Frederick sous son bras, comme un sac de pommes de terre, et avait posé une main sur les yeux du garçonnet. Il avait l'air hilare et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.  
— Il n'a rien vu, Buffy, je te le promets !  
Buffy, qui n'avait pas lâché sa fille, se tourna lentement vers Spike et posa sur lui un regard pénétrant.  
— Pourquoi nous avez-vous invités à ce... pique-nique, monsieur Giles ? demanda-t-elle avec calme.  
A sa grande consternation, Spike sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Il aurait mille fois préféré des insultes ou des reproches à cette force tranquille qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Les grands yeux noisette de Buffy le fixaient, clairs et directs, et son expression était indéchiffrable. Cela le contraria profondément, lui qui excellait d'ordinaire à deviner les réactions, les motifs et les intentions de ses interlocuteurs. C'était même un de ses talents les plus redoutables, dans les discussions d'affaires.  
Mais pas avec Buffy Summers. Impossible d'affirmer si elle était choquée, ou furieuse, ou intimidée. Peut-être même qu'elle se moquait secrètement de lui.  
Pire ! Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle mettait son âme à nu et lisait ses émotions sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors, lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais baisser les yeux devant personne, finit par détourner la tête sans répondre.  
— Aucune importance, dit-elle du même ton tranquille. Nous partons, maintenant.  
Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde, elle reposa Dawn dans la grande poussette rouge, aussitôt imitée par Alex et Cordélia, qui firent de même avec Ethan et Frederick. Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit comme elle était venue, tirant derrière elle ses trois enfants. Spike la regarda s'éloigner, pétrifié, incapable de proférer la moindre parole.  
— Vous devriez avoir honte, monsieur Giles ! déclara Cordélia avec indignation. Je veux dire, on se fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez faire avec vos... répugnants amis. Mais inviter ma sœur et les petits ! C'est révoltant !  
Et elle emboîta le pas à sa sœur. Mal à l'aise, Alex dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était manifestement partagé entre l'envie de rester à la fête et le sens de la famille.  
— Il faut pardonner mes sœurs, monsieur Giles, déclara-t-il enfin. Elles ne sont pas du tout... sociables.  
— Et vous l'êtes ?  
— Oh, oui ! Voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Notre père est officier de carrière dans l'armée de l'air. En ce moment, il est stationné en Allemagne. J'ai déjà vécu là-bas, ainsi qu'en Turquie, en Angleterre, en Espagne...  
— Je suppose que vos sœurs ont partagé avec vous ce mode de vie cosmopolite ?  
— Oui, mais... elles ne sortaient pas autant que moi. Les filles sont plus surveillées et... du moins, le sont-elles dans notre famille.  
Il lança un coup d'œil furtif vers l'arrière de la maison et la piscine, d'où provenaient des bruits de plongeons et des éclats de rire. Spike imaginait sans peine ce qu'il avait vu là-bas.  
— Alexander Harris, est-ce que tu viens ? lança Cordélia d'un ton courroucé.  
Elle avait déjà rejoint sa sœur, de l'autre côté de la grille d'entrée. Alex poussa un profond soupir.  
— Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller les aider avec les petits. Merci de... heu, de m'avoir invité à votre réception, monsieur Giles.  
— Vous avez l'air de le penser vraiment.  
— Certainement ! J'aimerais beaucoup élargir le cercle de mes relations, mais ce milieu... ne convient vraiment pas à mes sœurs, avoua-t-il en toute franchise.  
— Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à revenir, si le cœur vous en dit.  
Sur quoi, Spike se dirigea à grands pas vers le garage. Alex le suivit des yeux, interloqué.  
— Vous partez ? Vous ne restez pas avec vos amis ?  
— Le cercle de mes relations est assez large comme cela, répondit Spike d'un ton froid.  
Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : quitter la fête au plus vite ! Les dents serrées, il mit le moteur de sa superbe Mustang bleu nuit en marche et sortit en marche arrière dans la rue, faisant gicler jusqu'aux pieds d'un Alex ébahi le gravier de l'allée.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite comme promis en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Buffy était assise dans le rocking-chair branlant qui trônait sur le porche arrière de sa maison, entièrement clos par un treillis de fin grillage. Bien qu'il soit plus de 2 heures du matin, la fête battait toujours son plein dans la villa d'à côté. Le niveau sonore était tel que les vitres de ses fenêtres tremblaient au rythme sauvage de la musique. Elle entendait des éclats de voix, des rires hystériques, des cris aigus et de bruyants plongeons dans la piscine.  
A petites gorgées, elle sirotait un verre de thé glacé en se demandant par quel miracle les bébés pouvaient bien dormir. Le ronronnement régulier de l'air conditionné qu'elle avait branché dans leur chambre, la seule à en être équipée, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Quant à elle, elle étouffait littéralement de rage.  
Soudain, elle tressaillit. Malgré le vacarme d'à côté, il lui avait semblé percevoir un bruit de branches cassées. Non, elle ne rêvait pas ! Se découpant sur la lumière des projecteurs qui illuminaient le jardin de Spike Giles, la silhouette d'un homme était clairement visible de l'autre côté de la haie. Il fallait qu'il soit ivre pour essayer de passer à l'endroit le plus épais, alors que la brèche n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui.  
La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et marcha jusqu'à la porte grillagée du porche, juste au moment où l'homme, échevelé et titubant, passait à travers les branches avec fracas.  
— Sortez d'ici ! lui cria-t-elle d'un ton dur. Ou... ou je lance mon chien contre vous !  
— Faut que j'y aille..., marmonna l'homme.  
Et il avança d'un pas peu assuré vers la maison.  
— Oui, il faut partir ! répéta Buffy. Et tout de suite !  
Hélas, l'étranger n'avait pas l'air impressionné.  
— Faut que j'y aille, bredouilla-t-il encore.  
Et soudain, Buffy comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose, elle et lui. Avec horreur, elle le vit baisser la braguette de son pantalon tandis qu'il se dirigeait droit vers son petit parterre d'impatiens.  
— Pas là ! hurla-t-elle. Mes fleurs ! Allez au fond du jardin !  
Coupé dans son élan, l'homme leva vers elle un visage hébété et tangua dangereusement sur place.  
— Oh, Seigneur ! Tournez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-elle. Voilà ! Maintenant, marchez droit devant vous. Allez ! Plus loin !  
Tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, elle sentit le dépit et le dégoût l'envahir. C'en était trop ! Non seulement ce crétin utilisait son jardin pour soulager ses besoins, mais en plus il fallait qu'elle le dirige... Quelle nuit ! Avec un soupir, elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, attendant que l'ivrogne en ait fini pour le renvoyer au « pique-nique » de M. Giles. Elle bouillonnait de rage contenue.  
Soudain, elle entendit de nouveau un bruit du côté de la haie.  
— Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Pas encore ! Personne, absolument personne, n'a le droit d'entrer ici ! Je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser mon jardin comme des toilettes publiques ! Pourquoi n'allez-vous donc pas vous soulager dans la piscine de votre hôte ?  
— Quelle suggestion peu charitable !  
La tête haute et la démarche assurée, Spike Giles marcha à grands pas vers le porche. Les mains dans les poches, il semblait aussi frais que s'il venait de sortir de la douche. Apparemment, la « soirée » n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.  
— Dieu merci, reprit-il d'un ton léger, j'ai l'habitude de faire désinfecter ma piscine après chaque réception.  
— A en juger d'après les bruits, vous feriez mieux de la faire bétonner !  
Plantée derrière la porte grillagée du porche, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Buffy le fusillait du regard.  
— Vous ressemblez à une institutrice en colère, remarqua-t-il.  
— Vraiment ? Eh bien, j'ai l'impression d'habiter à côté d'une maison de correction pour délinquants récidivistes ! L'un d'entre eux est en train de soulager ses besoins là-bas au fond. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir s'il a besoin d'aide ?  
— Vous êtes gentille, mais ce n'est pas mon style. Il faudra qu'il se débrouille tout seul.  
Spike avait à peine fini sa phrase que les genoux de l'homme plièrent sous lui, et il s'affala lamentablement dans l'herbe.  
— De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama Buffy. Vous voilà débarrassé de lui, maintenant. Car dans la mesure où il perd connaissance dans mon jardin, je présume qu'il est sous ma responsabilité.  
Elle ouvrit la porte grillagée sans crier gare, à la volée, et Spike eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine figure. Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un léger pyjama de coton, Buffy traversa alors son jardin d'une seule traite, pieds nus et les poings serrés.  
Spike la suivit.  
— Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
Une brise légère vint agiter le haut du pyjama de Buffy, moulant un instant son buste svelte, et Spike cligna des yeux. La pénombre lui jouait-elle des tours, ou avait-il bien vu des seins ronds et fermes, d'une arrogance et d'un volume tout à fait inattendus ? Jusque-là, les petites robes de coton juvéniles qu'arborait la jeune femme ne lui avaient pas permis d'apprécier pleinement sa plastique. Elle cachait bien ses avantages, la traîtresse ! Le plus étonnant, songea Spike en inspirant à fond l'air tiède de la nuit, c'était qu'elle semblait se soucier comme d'une guigne de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Or, d'ordinaire, les femmes cherchaient toujours à attirer l'attention de Spike. Etait-il possible qu'il ne l'intéresse absolument pas ?  
— Pour commencer, déclara Buffy en se penchant sur le corps inanimé, je vais vérifier qu'il respire encore.  
Sur quoi, l'homme émis une espèce de grognement sonore, et se mit à ronfler bruyamment. Spike hocha la tête.  
— Voilà qui répond à votre question, je suppose. Et maintenant ?  
Buffy poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
— Je ne peux quand même pas le laisser là !  
— Pourquoi pas ? La nuit est douce, et il ne pleut pas. Quoi de plus merveilleux que de passer la nuit à la belle étoile ? Caleb a bien de la chance.  
— Parce qu'il s'appelle Caleb ?  
— Caleb Qualter. C'est un fonctionnaire fort bien payé — grâce aux relations de son riche papa qui a refusé de le laisser travailler dans la société familiale. Sage décision, car le jeune Caleb est un imbécile incompétent.  
— Et dire que l'argent si durement gagné de mes impôts va dans la poche de cet ivrogne !  
— Consternant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Spike regarda la jeune femme contourner le corps inerte, soulever un des pieds du dénommé Caleb, et le laisser retomber. Elle était petite, mais ses jambes étaient fuselées, longues et parfaites, et ses chevilles aussi fines que délicates. Au clair de lune, la peau de ses cuisses, délicieusement nues, semblait nacrée. Spike se rendit compte qu'il avait une certaine difficulté à respirer, depuis quelques instants. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi, à fantasmer sur une mère de famille en pyjama ? Et quel pyjama ! Un short de boxeur et un T-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait enfilé par erreur celui de son frère ! Alors qu'à quelques pas de là, au bord de sa piscine, des créatures de rêve se prélassaient dans des tenues aussi légères que suggestives...  
Non, décidément, c'était grotesque !  
Buffy continuait à s'acharner sur Qualter, agrippant à pleines mains le tissu de son pantalon. Elle se contorsionnait avec rage, sans aucun égard pour la tension artérielle de Spike. A chaque mouvement de la jeune femme, le coton de son pyjama se tendait en effet sur son corps souple, révélant sournoisement un détail nouveau, une courbe imprévue, une rondeur troublante.  
— Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit par demander Spike d'une voix rauque.  
— Vous êtes aveugle ou idiot ? Vous voyez bien que j'essaie de le tirer !  
Hélas, le bienheureux Caleb ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et Buffy dut se résoudre à abandonner, haletante.  
— Il est lourd comme la pierre ! gémit-elle.  
— Où comptiez-vous donc le tirer ? Vous n'avez quand même pas l'intention de l'héberger chez vous pour le restant de la nuit ?  
— Je vais vous dire exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire : l'amener dans ma cuisine, appeler un taxi et lui demander de raccompagner ce... monsieur chez lui. En s'assurant qu'il est bien dans son lit. Tout cela à vos frais, naturellement ! Allez-vous m'aider, oui ou non ? Si c'est non, retournez donc à votre « pique-nique » ! Vos invités doivent s'ennuyer de vous...  
— Pensez-vous ! Je les ai laissés au moment même où vous êtes partie, et je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi depuis. Je venais juste de revenir et de ranger ma voiture dans le garage lorsque j'ai aperçu cet imbécile qui franchissait votre haie. Alors, je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.  
Sur quoi, Spike se pencha et prit Qualter sous les épaules.  
— Vous pouvez lâcher ses pieds, dit-il. J'y arriverai tout seul.  
Buffy le laissa faire et se mit à trotter à côté de lui tandis qu'il traînait Qualter, toujours inconscient, vers la maison. Elle passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte, et Spike laissa tomber Qualter, qui ronflait toujours comme un sonneur, sur le carrelage usé du couloir.  
Buffy était déjà dans le salon en train d'appeler un taxi. Quelques minutes après, elle le rejoignit.  
— Ils ont assuré qu'une voiture serait là dans vingt minutes, annonça-t-elle. Vous pouvez le laisser là et rentrer chez vous.  
— Pressée de me voir partir ? s'enquit Spike avec un sourire moqueur. Eh bien, moi, je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer. Ma maison est envahie par une bande de sauvages qui ne semblent guère disposés à dormir avant quelques heures.  
— Vous voudriez peut-être que je vous plaigne ? Vous n'avez à vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.  
— C'est certain. Tout est ma faute.  
Buffy l'observait d'un air perplexe.  
— Où voulez-vous en venir, monsieur Giles ? Vous organisez cette réception sauvage, et puis, vous partez. Et maintenant, vous traînez ici au lieu d'aller rejoindre vos amis.  
— Parce que vous croyez que j'ai beaucoup d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si la moitié des gens qui mettent ma demeure à sac en ce moment m'ont déjà rencontré. Et je me demande même si quelqu'un s'est seulement aperçu que j'avais disparu depuis le début de la soirée.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? demanda Buffy. Vous n'allez pas me jouer le numéro du pauvre petit garçon trop riche ?  
— Certes pas ! J'ai toujours apprécié ma position sociale, les privilèges et les opportunités qui vont avec la fortune.  
— Eh bien, c'est plutôt rafraîchissant d'entendre quelqu'un l'admettre enfin ! Parce que chaque fois que j'ouvre un magazine, je tombe sur l'interview larmoyante d'un nabab ou d'une de star du cinéma qui vous expliquent tranquillement à quel point c'est dur d'être riche et célèbre ! Cela me rend furieuse ! Je voudrais bien les voir essayer le contraire — vivre sans le sou, compter chaque cent que l'on dépense, économiser sur tout...  
— Est-ce votre vie que vous décrivez là ? demanda Spike, les sourcils froncés.  
Buffy s'arrêta net, décontenancée.  
— Non. Pas exactement, reprit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Tant de gens sont plus malheureux que moi...  
— Mais votre mari vous a sûrement laissé de l'argent. N'avait-il pas une bonne assurance sur la vie ?  
— Riley n'avait que vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'il est mort, et les enfants n'étaient pas nés. Pourquoi aurait-il souscrit une assurance sur la vie ?  
Buffy eut un petit rire amer.  
— Après tout, ajouta-t-elle, les jeunes époux ne meurent pas. C'est dans les statistiques. Et une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, enceinte de trois mois, ne se retrouve jamais veuve. Ou si rarement !  
— L'invulnérabilité de la jeunesse, je présume...  
— Je n'en souffre plus, maintenant, affirma Buffy.  
Pourtant, son visage exprimait le contraire, de même que ses grands yeux bleus, dont le regard s'était assombri. Elle avait l'air incroyablement jeune, et douce, et vulnérable. Mais curieusement, c'est Spike qui se sentait faible face à elle, et il éprouva soudain le besoin absurde de la toucher, d'établir un lien physique quelconque entre eux.  
Au même moment, Buffy se redressa, le menton volontaire, un pli déterminé sur sa petite bouche ronde.  
— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Et je n'ai en tout cas pas besoin de votre sympathie. Je ne suis peut-être pas riche, mais je m'en tire très bien toute seule. Mon salaire est correct.  
— Vous travaillez ?  
— Non, ma tante la bonne fée paye les notes et les factures. Un coup de baguette magique, et la nourriture apparaît sur la table, avec des jouets et des vêtements neufs pour les enfants.  
— Je l'ai cherché, murmura Spike en baissant les yeux.  
L'humour de Buffy le touchait autant que sa courageuse obstination. Décidément, ce petit bout de femme avait du ressort ! « Tu ferais mieux de partir de là, mon vieux, se dit-il. Parce que si tu restes encore cinq minutes... »  
— En quoi consiste votre travail ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
— Je suis infirmière — assistante sage-femme pour être précise — au centre hospitalier, à la maternité. C'est un endroit merveilleux. On y voit tant de bonheur, d'espérance, de promesses ! C'est si... réel, aussi. Comme une affirmation de la vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Aussitôt, le cynique qui sommeillait en Spike refit surface. Cette femme lui plaisait et l'émouvait beaucoup trop. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre des distances.  
— Oh oui, je vois, acquiesça-t-il avec une pointe de mépris. Je pourrais décrire mon travail dans le marketing avec le même enthousiasme. Donner naissance à un concept nouveau, lancer un produit sur le marché, créer un besoin chez le consommateur... C'est tout à fait exaltant.  
Curieusement, son ironie ne sembla pas porter. Au lieu de paraître blessée, Buffy se mit à rire.  
— Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est ce que dit souvent mon frère Alex à propos de son travail dans la publicité. Pour lui, un nouveau client ramené à l'agence équivaut à la naissance d'un bébé. Et même plus, dans la mesure où un client rapporte de l'argent alors qu'un enfant, lui, en coûte !  
Spike la dévisagea sans répondre. Quand elle riait comme cela, son visage tout entier semblait s'illuminer, sa jolie bouche dessinait un sourire à couper le souffle, et ses yeux brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Spike, alors, avait envie de... De quoi, au juste ?  
Il inspira à fond et, avec effort, il se força à regarder ailleurs.  
Il y parvint, pendant au moins dix secondes.  
Buffy ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du trouble qui l'agitait. Elle continuait à bavarder, se baissant de temps à autre pour vérifier le pouls de Qualter.  
— J'ai beaucoup de chance, car l'hôpital propose des horaires spéciaux pour les infirmières qui acceptent de faire des gardes de nuit pendant le week-end. Ainsi, je travaille de 19 heures à 7 heures du matin le samedi et le dimanche. Ça me permet de toucher un salaire complet. Pendant ce temps, Cordélia reste avec les enfants. Parfois, c'est Alex qui s'en charge. Une fois par mois, j'ai droit à un week-end de repos. Dois-je préciser que c'était le cas aujourd'hui ?  
Le bruit de la fête, à quelques pas de là, sembla soudain enfler jusqu'à des proportions insupportables.  
— Pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle d'un ton léger. Enfin, puisque je ne peux pas dormir, je ferais mieux de travailler.  
Spike s'éclaircit la gorge.  
— J'admets que le bruit est intolérable.  
— Et c'est ce que vous espériez, naturellement.  
— Je... je vous demande pardon ?  
— Oh, je vous en prie ! Inutile de jouer les innocents. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous avez organisé cette réception et pourquoi vous m'y avez invitée.  
— Ah oui ?  
Buffy hocha la tête.  
— Vous vouliez me faire comprendre combien cela serait terrible d'habiter à côté de chez vous. Bruyant, choquant, et peu recommandable pour mes enfants. En un mot : invivable.  
L'estomac désagréablement contracté, Spike se rendit alors compte qu'il avait sous-estimé Buffy. Jusqu'à quel point ?  
— Et... hum, pourquoi aurais-je voulu une chose pareille ?  
— Pour m'obliger à vous vendre ma maison, répondit-elle d'un ton tranquille.  
Les yeux de Spike s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait mis dans le mille ! Etait-il si facile de voir clair dans ses intentions ? Ou bien se montrait-elle particulièrement perspicace ? Tandis qu'il cherchait la réponse à ces questions, elle continua, imperturbable :  
— Cela vous déplaît, n'est-ce pas, d'avoir cette vieille maison en ruine juste au coin de votre belle propriété ? Et vous avez sans doute de grands projets pour aménager ce lot de terrain. Un court de tennis, peut-être ? Une écurie pour vos chevaux ? Ou peut-être une grotte avec une chute d'eau et un toboggan et Dieu sait quoi encore pour amuser vos charmants amis ? Ils semblent avoir un faible pour les jeux aquatiques...  
Spike fit la grimace.  
— Je ne monte pas à cheval, déclara-t-il, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aménager une grotte ou...  
— Ah ! Le court de tennis, alors ?  
Buffy sourit devant sa mine consternée.  
— J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes tout surpris que j'aie deviné vos plans.  
Penchant gracieusement la tête de côté, elle regarda Spike droit dans les yeux.  
— Accordez-moi une chose, monsieur Giles : sans doute ne suis-je pas riche, mais je ne suis pas idiote.  
— Non, je... Loin de là ! Vous êtes très intelligente, au contraire. Intelligente et belle, et désirable. Franche, honnête et courageuse. Travailleuse aussi...  
Spike avala péniblement sa salive et conclut :  
— Et mère de trois bambins de dix-huit mois.  
Buffy éclata de rire.  
— Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur Giles ? Vous avez l'air pétrifié ! Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séduire. Avec moi, vous êtes en sécurité, vous n'avez rien à redouter de mes charmes...  
Pendant quelques secondes, Spike la dévisagea en silence, partagé entre l'envie de rire avec elle et celle de l'étrangler sur place. Il y avait encore une autre chose qu'il avait envie de faire, en cet instant précis. Ses yeux se plissèrent, comme ceux d'un fauve sur le point de bondir, et il avança à pas lents vers Buffy.  
— Peut-être est-ce vous qui devriez avoir peur, Buffy. Supposez que je décide de vous séduire, et que vous succombiez à mes charmes ? Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils étaient... considérables.  
— Oh, je n'en doute pas.  
Buffy soutint son regard sans se laisser le moins du monde intimider. Pourtant, Spike était maintenant si près d'elle qu'ils se frôlaient presque.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, assura-t-elle avec calme, je suis immunisée contre les hommes. Complètement insensible.  
— Vraiment ?  
Le contact du corps souple de la jeune femme contre le sien, sous le mince coton du pyjama, envoya une brutale décharge électrique à travers les muscles de Spike. Comme hypnotisé, il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage délicat levé vers lui.  
— Voyons cela..., chuchota-t-il.  
— Hmm ! L'inévitable scène du baiser, je présume ?  
— Je vais vous embrasser, Buffy. J'en ai envie, et vous aussi.  
Buffy eut un soupir ennuyé.  
— Et avec tous les clichés habituels, pour faire bonne mesure !  
Spike ne put retenir un sourire.  
— Si vous essayez de me faire rire...  
— J'essaie simplement de calmer vos ardeurs avec un peu d'humour. Est-ce que ça marche ?  
— Pas quand vous vous tortillez contre moi de cette façon !  
— Ooops ! Désolée. Je promets de me tenir tranquille — aussi raide qu'une statue. Eh bien, allez-y, terminez votre scène ! J'ai fini par m'y résigner... Je vous laisserai donc m'embrasser une fois, et je vous épargnerai même le ridicule de me poursuivre à travers la cuisine. D'accord ?  
Et elle sourit à Spike d'un air encourageant.  
Il plongea alors dans ses yeux moqueurs comme on se noie dans un lac sans fond, et sentit l'air lui manquer. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de revenir en arrière. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, il était exalté, intrigué, enivré par la perspective d'un simple baiser.  
— Je crois que je vais accepter cette offre généreuse, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Buffy sentit les mains de Spike se refermer sur ses épaules. Avec un curieux détachement, elle vit ensuite son visage se pencher vers elle. Comme la spectatrice d'un film au ralenti, elle observa sans émotion ses traits réguliers, son menton volontaire, ses étranges yeux verts maintenant à demi voilés par les paupières, et cette bouche ferme et bien dessinée qui s'approchait de la sienne. La lèvre inférieure était pleine, sensuelle, presque gourmande...  
Et puis, brusquement, quelque chose explosa tout au fond d'elle, comme une vague de feu qui se propagea en déferlant à travers son corps et la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Une bouffée de désir inattendue la transperça, presque douloureuse par son intensité.  
Déconcertée, Buffy voulut repousser Spike, mais celui-ci lui prit les mains et appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme.  
— Vous avez peur ?  
— Non, c'est pire que cela, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
Avec ses pouces, Spike caressait doucement les paumes de Buffy, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Prise d'un étrange vertige, Buffy luttait contre le besoin puissant de s'abandonner à la sensualité de l'instant, de fondre entre les bras de cet homme comme neige au soleil.  
— Je préférerais avoir peur de vous...  
— Allons bon ! fit Spike. Et pourquoi cela ?  
Lui savourait pleinement ce moment d'incertitude, cette délicieuse hésitation qui ne faisait qu'aviver le plaisir à venir. Il laissa courir ses mains sur elle, éprouvant la tendresse et la douceur de sa chair, se délectant au contact de ce corps délicat mais pourtant ferme et musclé, cherchant ses points sensibles.  
Un long frisson parcourut Buffy. Sans qu'elle sache comment, ses bras se levèrent et vinrent enlacer le cou de Spike tandis qu'elle se haussait sur la pointe des pieds, étroitement pressée contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas tenue ainsi, caressée ainsi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti vibrer contre elle le corps d'un homme.  
— Vous me faites éprouver des choses... que je croyais finies pour toujours, murmura-t-elle. Et c'est cela qui m'effraie.  
Spike poussa une cuisse impérieuse entre ses jambes.  
— Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait insensible, n'est-ce pas ?  
Buffy le considéra de ses grands yeux bleus si clairs, écarquillés par la surprise. L'expression de son visage reflétait l'incrédulité.  
— Je suppose que non, en effet.  
Alors, Spike l'appuya en arrière contre le mur et lentement, leva son genou jusqu'à ce que Buffy soit pratiquement à cheval sur sa cuisse. La jeune femme se cramponna à lui, choquée par l'intimité de ce contact, et affolée par la violence de sa propre réaction. Une inquiétante et voluptueuse excitation s'était mise à battre sourdement dans les profondeurs de sa chair ; il lui semblait que toute la chaleur de son sang refluait brusquement à la surface de sa peau. Un voile rouge se mit à danser devant ses yeux, et elle voulut crier.  
Au même moment, la bouche de Spike se referma sur la sienne. Alors, Buffy ne fut plus capable de penser. Toutes ses facultés s'étaient brusquement éteintes, submergées par la violence de la sensation pure. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent comme un fruit mûr sous la caresse brûlante de la langue de Spike, et elle gémit faiblement. Les yeux clos, le corps arqué, les doigts plongés dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon, elle lui rendit son baiser sans réserve, avec une urgence presque désespérée, tandis que le plaisir enflammait ses sens, emportant du même coup sa lucidité et sa raison.  
Spike ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si passionnée, si affamée. Une fois de plus, il l'avait sous-estimée. Qui eût cru que la gentille petite Buffy, la sage maman des triplés, pourrait faire preuve de cette sensualité ? A cet instant, un désir sauvage et primitif s'empara de lui. Alors qu'il se croyait blasé et parfaitement maître de lui, il perdit en quelques secondes tout contrôle sur la situation. Un grognement de fauve lui échappa tandis qu'il balbutiait le nom de la jeune femme en mordant la chair tendre de ses lèvres.  
— Buffy...  
Il avait envie d'elle à en avoir mal. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas éprouvé cela pour une femme ? Et pourquoi ce soir, avec cette innocente ? Sans doute était-ce cette façon qu'elle avait eue de s'abandonner brusquement, complètement. C'était aussi ce regard d'une honnêteté désarmante, qui se voilait soudain pour prendre des reflets de métal en fusion. Cet ange avait le diable au corps ! Spike avait fait l'erreur de la toucher et d'embrasser sa bouche si fraîche qui, sous la sienne, devenait brûlante comme les feux de l'enfer. Impossible de se détacher d'elle. Impossible de prendre le temps, de calculer, de réfléchir. Spike avait déjà oublié Qualter qui ronflait à côté d'eux, les enfants qui dormaient quelque part, le chauffeur de taxi qui allait arriver.  
Il voulait posséder Buffy, là, tout de suite, tout entière. Et le reste du monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, il s'en moquait !  
Et puis, soudain, tout fut fini. Il se retrouva seul, haletant, étourdi, devant le mur vide.  
D'un brusque sursaut, Buffy s'était arrachée à son étreinte, et elle se tenait à présent de l'autre côté de Qualter, hors de portée. Une féroce bouffée de frustration traversa Spike de part en part et, pendant une seconde, il faillit sauter par-dessus le corps inerte pour reprendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, de force s'il le fallait.  
— Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, dit-elle.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Ce baiser. C'était une erreur. Pour vous comme pour moi.  
— Ça vous a plu ! lança Spike avec colère. Vous avez aimé ça du début jusqu'à la fin — et n'essayez pas de m'affirmer le contraire !  
— C'est exact. Il n'empêche que nous n'avons pas à nous embrasser comme des adolescents irresponsables. Nous sommes des adultes. Et nous savons tous les deux où cela aurait fini.  
— Au lit !  
La franchise de Buffy avait pris Spike au dépourvu, et celui-ci s'avisa avec dépit qu'il n'avait pas su trouver une de ces réponses habiles et percutantes dont il avait le secret. Il se sentait confus, désorienté et furieux. Buffy, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.  
— En effet, acquiesça-t-elle. Et cela ne doit pas se produire, Spike. Nous ne pouvons pas être amants. Nous ne pouvons même pas être amis. Vous comprenez cela aussi bien que moi.  
— Non, désolé, je ne comprends rien ! Mais je suis sûr que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de me l'expliquer, non ?  
— Si vous voulez, répondit Buffy d'un ton patient. Je suis veuve et mère de trois enfants. Vous, vous êtes sans doute le célibataire le plus séduisant et le plus riche de la ville. Qui sait ? Peut-être même du pays. Nous ne vivons pas sur la même planète, Spike ! Et c'est un simple caprice du destin qui a fait que nous nous rencontrions — une coïncidence purement géographique.  
Spike la fusilla du regard.  
— Vous commencez à m'ennuyer... Venez-en au fait, je vous prie !  
— J'y arrive : je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie nécessaires pour m'impliquer dans une liaison amoureuse — et ce, avec qui que ce soit. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de votre vie...  
Après un instant d'hésitation, elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit :  
— ... vous n'avez aucune raison de vous impliquer dans une relation qui ne soit pas purement sexuelle. A plus forte raison avec quelqu'un comme moi !  
— Ah, c'est ainsi ?  
Buffy hocha la tête avec gravité, sincèrement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.  
Spike, lui, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. D'un côté, il avait envie de rire au nez de la jeune femme, de tourner en ridicule le petit discours d'institutrice qu'elle venait de lui servir ; d'autre part, il avait encore plus envie de l'attirer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, pour la faire taire.  
Tandis qu'il hésitait entre ces deux options, elle ajouta :  
— Il y a encore autre chose.  
— Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre ! lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Buffy prit une grande inspiration, et se lança.  
— Peut-être — j'espère que je me trompe — avez-vous l'intention de me séduire pour mieux me convaincre ensuite de vous vendre cette maison. Dans ce cas, je préfère vous avertir que vous perdez votre temps.  
Pendant une seconde, la colère étouffa Spike. Puis il recouvra son souffle et explosa.  
— Jamais je n'ai pensé à une chose pareille ! s'écria-t-il. Pour qui me prenez vous ? Pour un minable, pour une espèce de...  
— Pour un homme riche qui a l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut sans qu'on lui oppose de résistance.  
Le coup porta, et Spike en resta bouche bée. Buffy eut un geste impérial de la main pour balayer ses éventuelles protestations.  
— Vous aurez cette maison, Spike, continua-t-elle avec franchise. Je promets de vous la vendre le moment venu, mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne veux pas imposer un nouveau déménagement à mes enfants — depuis qu'ils sont nés, ils ont déjà connu quatre domiciles différents. A présent, ils ont besoin de stabilité, de sécurité. Lorsqu'ils auront trois ou quatre ans, je partirai d'ici. Ce n'est pas trop long pour vous, j'imagine ? Seulement deux ans, et nous pourrons négocier la...  
— Je ne suis pas ici pour négocier une transaction immobilière ! s'exclama Spike, au comble de l'exaspération.  
Le désir qu'il avait de Buffy battait encore douloureusement dans tout son corps. Et elle, elle était là à bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps, détachée et insensible. C'était à devenir fou ! D'autant que l'idée première de Spike, lorsqu'il était venu la voir la veille encore, était précisément d'obtenir la vente de cette propriété par tous les moyens possibles — y compris les moins avouables. Pourquoi et quand et comment en était-il venu à oublier cet objectif essentiel ?  
— Je crois que j'ai entendu le taxi, dit alors Buffy.  
Comment pouvait-elle entendre quoi que ce soit, avec le vacarme infernal de la fête ? se demanda Spike alors que Buffy s'éloignait. C'était tout juste s'il s'entendait penser, lui ! Décidément, rien n'allait. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme elles auraient dû. Normalement, les femmes ne lui troublaient pas ainsi l'esprit. Elles restaient dans le compartiment de sa conscience qui leur était assigné — à savoir : divertissement et délassement. Point final !  
Non seulement Buffy avait brisé cette règle fondamentale, mais elle avait trouvé en plus le moyen de paralyser les brillantes facultés intellectuelles de Spike comme un virus informatique paralyse un ordinateur. Cette femme était dangereuse ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un antidote, et vite !  
A cet instant, elle reparut, un chauffeur de taxi sur les talons. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur vers Qualter, qui ronflait toujours paisiblement.  
— Ma petite dame, cette histoire va vous coûter cher ! bougonna-t-il.  
Spike retrouva aussitôt son pouvoir de décision.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint-il avec autorité. Vous ne regretterez pas votre peine !  
Les deux hommes emportèrent le corps inerte et le jetèrent sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière du taxi. Buffy, qui les avait suivis, vit Spike sortir son portefeuille et tendre quelques billets au chauffeur. A l'expression incrédule, puis réjouie de celui-ci, elle supposa que la somme devait être conséquente.  
— Vous avez été généreux, déclara-t-elle lorsque Spike la rejoignit.  
Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur, maintenant.  
— Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je suis un homme riche. Et je voulais me débarrasser de cet imbécile.  
— Merci. J'aurais détesté qu'il se trouve toujours là, sur le plancher, lorsque les triplés se réveilleront.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ajouta :  
— Ce qu'ils vont faire dans quelques heures. Il faut absolument que je dorme !  
— Moi aussi. Mais ça ne sera pas possible avec la bande de sauvages qui a envahi ma maison. Cela vous dérange si je reste ici ?  
Buffy le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
— Vous plaisantez ?  
— Pas du tout. Si vous n'avez pas de chambre d'amis, je dormirai sur le canapé dans le salon.  
— Spike...  
— Je promets de ne pas vous embêter. Je ne vous toucherai même pas. Voyez-vous, je suis d'accord avec vous : impossible pour nous d'être amants. En revanche, nous pouvons très bien être amis.  
Cette idée lumineuse lui était venue tandis qu'il hissait Qualter dans le taxi. De nouveau, il avait pris le contrôle de la situation, et il exultait, convaincu d'avoir trouvé l'antidote à ses émotions intempestives : l'amitié ! La sage, ennuyeuse et plate amitié. Voilà qui allait le guérir de la fascination ridicule qu'il éprouvait pour Buffy, surtout s'il n'y avait pas de sexe entre eux. Des doses répétées et régulières de la compagnie de la jeune femme suffiraient à lui faire perdre son mystère, sa nouveauté piquante, son intérêt. Tous les spécialistes du marketing connaissent ce processus naturel de saturation. Spike ne put dissimuler un sourire. Il se sentait particulièrement satisfait de lui et de sa stratégie.  
Buffy, elle, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage dur.  
— Et pourquoi deviendriez-vous mon ami ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous sommes voisins.  
Elle l'observa un moment en silence. La lueur qu'elle voyait danser au fond de ses étranges yeux verts ne lui disait rien de bon. Le ton de Spike était léger, certes. Pourtant elle le sentait tendu comme un fauve aux aguets. De plus, c'était un homme expérimenté, intelligent et calculateur.  
— Très bien, dit-elle enfin. Alors, je vous demande, à titre amical, de rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester, et je suis trop fatiguée pour perdre mon temps à discuter.  
— Buffy...  
— Au revoir et bonne nuit, monsieur Giles.  
— Quoi ? Plus de Spike ? Après ce que nous venons de partager ?  
Il se mit à rire.  
— Allons, Buffy, détendez-vous ! Pourquoi refusez-vous mon offre ? Elle est sincère.  
— Ah oui ? Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous tenez tellement, soudain, à devenir mon ami ? Je trouve cela très suspect, pour tout vous dire.  
Spike réfléchit un instant, les yeux baissés. Pas question, bien sûr, de lui avouer la vérité. Néanmoins, Buffy était trop fine pour se contenter de n'importe quelle réponse. Il fallait faire preuve de ruse, de subtilité. Là encore, l'expérience de Spike allait servir.  
— Sans doute est-ce à cause de votre refus si obstiné, déclara-t-il de son air le plus ingénu. J'ai horreur qu'on me dise ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire. Un défaut d'homme riche, je suppose. En vérité, il suffit de m'assurer qu'une chose est impossible pour que j'essaie aussitôt de l'obtenir. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Amis ?  
Buffy haussa les épaules avec agacement.  
— Oh, pourquoi pas, en effet ?  
Ils se serrèrent la main comme deux partenaires qui viennent de signer un contrat commercial.  
— Tout bien considéré, reprit la jeune femme, mieux vaut ne pas vous avoir comme ennemi. Et puisque nous sommes maintenant amis, nous pouvons être francs l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je doute fort que vous puissiez être autre chose, mon petit, murmura Spike d'une voix veloutée.  
L'envie irrésistible d'embrasser le bout des jolis doigts de Buffy le prit. Déjà, il l'imaginait qui levait vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, frissonnante et charmée.  
— Parfait ! déclara-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main. Eh bien Spike, mon vieux copain, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : il est grand temps d'aller vous faire voir ailleurs !

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire et étant donné que j'ai fini de la taper vous aurez tous les chapitres d'un coup ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 :**

A mesure qu'il approchait de la haie, Spike entendit des voix d'enfants et des bruits d'éclaboussures. Apparemment, les enfants de Buffy jouaient dans le petit bout de jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Il hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa demeure à lui, fraîche et calme dans le soleil de midi. La plupart des invités étaient repartis, sauf quelques-uns qui dormaient çà et là dans les chambres et le salon.  
Spike fronça les sourcils, contrarié. En fait, il espérait trouver Buffy tranquille chez elle, comme la veille au soir... Si ses trois enfants étaient réveillés, il était inutile d'y songer !  
Tournant les talons, il fit demi-tour.  
-Ethan, viens ici ! Non, non, Ethan. Pas ça !  
Une seconde plus tard, avec un cri aigu de triomphe, un petit diable blond vêtu d'une espèce de barboteuse de coton vert imprimée de canards jaunes fonçait tête baissée à travers le trou dans la haie. Il roula pratiquement dans les pieds de Spike, qui se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.  
-Va ! Va ! protesta Ethan en se débattant.  
-Tu veux dire : « Va à la maison ! » répliqua Spike en lui faisant retraverser la haie.  
Ethan cessa de se tortiller pour le regarder avec curiosité.  
-Zon ?  
-Absolument ! Et j'espère bien que tu y resteras !  
Au même moment, Spike aperçut Buffy qui venait vers lui, un enfant coincé sous chaque bras.  
-Et comment aviez-vous l'intention d'attraper celui-là ? demanda-t-il. Avec les dents ?  
Essouflée et en nage, Buffy haussa les épaules.  
-Je ne pouvais pas laisser Dawn et Frederick seuls dans leur bassin. Ils peuvent glisser sous l'eau en une seconde ! Mieux vaut donc encore essayer d'attraper Ethan avec les dents.  
Spike sourit. La philosophie et l'humour de la jeune femme lui plaisait. Pas du tout le genre « mère excédée qui gémit sans cesse ». Et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle aurait en effet été capable de récupérer son fils.  
Par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine, il aperçut la petite piscine de plastique bleu posée dans la cour arrière. Puis son regard revint vers Buffy, qui portait un modeste maillot deux-pièces jaune à pois blancs. Une fois de plus, il fut impressionné par sa plastique parfaite. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'envelopper d'un regard appréciateur.  
-Ça va devenir une habitude ! lui lança alors Buffy.  
A sa grande consternation, Spike sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Je... heu, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
-De rattraper mes petits fuyards. Dawn hier soir, et aujourd'hui Ethan. Merci encore !  
-Bain ! s'exclama Frederick en montrant la piscine du doigt. Bain ! Bain !  
Il était vêtu d'une barboteuse blanche agrémentée de grenouilles vertes. Dawn, elle, arborait un maillot à frous-frous rose bonbon et, tête en bas dans les bras de sa mère, exécutait son acrobatie favorite.  
-Bain ! répéta Ethan avec enthousiasme.  
Et il faillit échapper à la prise de Spike. Sur quoi, les trois enfants se mirent à crier en chœur :  
-Bain ! Bain ! Bain !  
-Nager, corrigea leur mère. Vous allez nager dans votre piscine.  
Spike la suivit dans le jardin, Ethan sur la hanche. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce bébé pesait son poids, et il ne pouvait quand même pas demander à sa mère de le reprendre.  
-Azer, déclara Ethan sur le ton de la conversation.  
-Tu veux dire nager ? lui répondit Spike. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Tu as très bien compris, dis-moi !  
Il était impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des bébés de cet âge étaient capables de faire fonctionner leur cerveau -à supposer même qu'ils en aient un. Pourtant, ce gamin avait écouté et enregistré la correction. Etonnant ! La diction, en revanche, laissait à désirer.  
-Nager, dit Spike. « Ge », pas « ze ». Na-ger.  
-Azer ! répéta Ethan.  
-Oui... Enfin, tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue à t'entraîner, mon garçon.  
Spike le déposa dans la petite piscine tandis que Buffy en faisait autant avec Dawn et Frederick.  
-Bain ! lança Frederick d'un air extatique.  
-Nager ! rectifia Spike. Allons, dis nager ! Montre à ton frère que tu n'es pas plus bête que lui.  
-C'est cela ! intervint Buffy d'un ton sec. Ils n'ont que dix-huit mois, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour donner à des enfants le sens de la compétition, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Les frères sont toujours en compétition. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours profité du moindre prétexte pour essayer de vaincre mon frère aîné. Je n'y arrivais pas souvent, bien sûr. Mais Dieu merci, j'avais aussi un jeune frère, Wesley...  
-Et vous ne manquiez jamais l'occasion de lui mettre le pied dessus, je suppose ?  
Spike eut un sourire ravi.  
-Exact. Tout le monde devrait avoir un frère plus jeune pour avoir le dessus. Cela forme le caractère !  
-Les troubles du caractère, vous voulez dire ! Je tiens à ce que mes enfants soient des amis, pas des rivaux.  
-Azer ! cria Ethan.  
-Bbbbain ! gazouilla Frederick.  
Sur quoi, Dawn donna de vigoureux coups de pelle dans l'eau, éclaboussant tout le monde. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Avec un soupir, Buffy s'assit sur la chaise longue bancale posée à côté de la piscine, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se sentait étrangement faible. Le sourire éblouissant de Spike l'avait affectée bien plus que de raison. Et puis, il y avait le spectacle de son torse nu, musclé et puissant, un torse d'athlète, et de ses longues jambes solides qu'elle devinait sous son jean usé.  
La décontraction lui allait bien. Oh, oui !  
Spike Giles était incontestablement un homme très séduisant. Et il le savait. Il avait l'assurance naturelle de ceux qui ont l'habitude d'être admirés, en particulier par le sexe opposé. Buffy éprouva une bouffée de culpabilité en songeant à Riley. Il était brun et beau, sans façons, charmant. Six ans auparavant, son visage ouvert et sympathique l'avait tout de suite attirée lorsqu'elle l'avait remarqué alors qu'il faisait la queue à la cafétéria de l'université.  
Au souvenir de cette période insouciante de sa vie, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Instinctivement, elle chaussa ses lunettes de soleil. Elle n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre que Riley, jamais ! Personne ne prendrait sa place ! Et s'il arrivait à Buffy de poser les yeux sur un autre homme, cela n'avait aucune signification. Elle était humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Or, il aurait fallu être une extraterrestre pour rester insensible au charme redoutable de Spike Giles !  
Celui-ci lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il se félicitait qu'elle ait mis ses lunettes noires. Ses extraordinaires noisettes pailletés d'or le désarmaient complètement ! Etait-ce leur couleur unique qui le troublait, ou la vive intelligence qui les faisait briller ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reporta son attention vers les enfants avec un certain soulagement et s'agenouilla près de la piscine.  
-Et toi, Dawn, qu'en penses-tu ? Fais-nous entendre le point de vue féminin sur la question : bain ou nager ?  
La fillette, qui remplissait avec application un petit arrosoir en plastique, le regarda durant un long moment, la main en l'air.  
-Lo ! déclara-t-elle enfin.  
Et elle reprit son activité. Incrédule, Spike en resta un instant bouche bée.  
-L'eau ? Elle a bien dit eau ?  
-Absolument, confirma Buffy. C'est un mot qu'elle connaît depuis pas mal de temps.  
-Waoh ! C'est la plus intelligente des trois ! Je n'en reviens pas... Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a associé « bain » et « nager » avec « eau » ! C'est incroyable !  
-Heureusement que vous n'aviez pas de sœur, remarqua Buffy avec ironie. Elle vous aurait damé le pion à tous les coups !  
-Une sœur ! s'exclama Spike d'un ton chargé d'effroi. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir épargné cet enfer ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous menez ce pauvre Alex par le bout du nez, avec Cordelia. Le malheureux a toute ma sympathie...  
-Mieux vaut qu'il ne vous entende pas : il est persuadé d'être le leader, dans notre trio.  
A cet instant, Ethan et Frederick tendirent le bras ensemble vers un canard en plastique jaune qui flottait entre eux. Ethan l'attrapa par la queue et Frederick agrippa la tête.  
-A moi ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.  
-C'est leur nouveau mot, commenta Buffy avec un soupir. Ils l'ont appris la semaine dernière et, visiblement, il leur plaît beaucoup.  
Aucun des deux enfants ne voulaient céder. Leurs cris perçants résonnaient dans la tête de Spike comme des sirènes d'alarme.  
-N'allez-vous pas faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ils deviennent bruyants...  
-Entendre ça de quelqu'un qui a empêché tout le quartier de dormir la nuit dernière, c'est un comble ! s'exclama Buffy. De plus, ce n'est qu'un de ces petits affrontements fraternels qui forment le caractère, comme vous le dites si bien. De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?  
-Très bien. Si vous refusez d'intervenir...  
La mine sévère, Spike se pencha et saisit le canard d'un geste autoritaire, avant de le tendre à Dawn qui continuait paisiblement à remplir son arrosoir, indifférente à l'altercation qui opposait ses deux frères.  
-Voilà ! fit Spike. C'est votre sœur qui aura le canard. Ça vous apprendra à pousser des hurlements et...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ethan et Frederick explosèrent tous deux en une série de cris déchirants. Puis, la mine farouche, ils foncèrent tête baissée sur Dawn. La fillette jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, un autre au canard jaune qu'elle tenait à la main, et jeta prudemment le jouet hors de la piscine. C'en était trop pour les deux garçons. Ils se laissèrent retomber dans l'eau et se mirent à sangloter pour de bon.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie brute, marmonna Spike.  
Il alla récupérer le canard et l'offrit aux petits, qui l'accueillirent avec des pleurs et des cris perçants. Et lorsqu'il tendit le jouet à Dawn, elle le jeta de nouveau dans l'herbe. Buffy se pencha, attrapa Ethan et Frederick, et les hissa sur ses genoux pour les consoler.  
-Comment arrivez-vous à supporter ça ? lui demanda Spike.  
Il la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Dire qu'elle devait vivre ainsi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an ! Au milieu des pleurs, des gazouillis, des biberons, des couches... Comment un être humain normalement constitué pouvait-il résister à ce régime infernal ?  
Buffy ignora Spike, et concentra toute son attention sur ses fils. En quelques minutes, avec des paroles douces et des câlins, elle apaisa la tempête. Comme par miracle, les deux frères retrouvèrent toute leur bonne humeur. Alors, elle les reposa dans l'eau et donna à chacun un petit bateau en caoutchouc. Puis, sans mot dire, elle revint vers sa chaise longue.  
Pendant un moment, un silence persista entre les deux adultes tandis que les triplés babillaient et s'éclaboussaient gaiement. Ils étaient absolument adorables ! Malgré toute son hostilité, Spike ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer avec curiosité. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre. Lui qui avait toujours cru que l'activité d'enfants de cet âge se réduisait à manger et dormir était obligé de constater qu'il était loin du compte.  
Curieusement, cependant, cela le rendit encore plus agressif.  
-Ainsi, c'est cela que vous faites à longueur de journée, dit-il soudain avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Apaiser les disputes de ces petits monstres, les rattraper quand ils se sauvent, les nourrir, les changer, les nourrir encore... Les emmener dehors quand il fait beau, dedans quand il fait froid. Toujours les mêmes gestes, répétitifs, ennuyeux, sans signification, et sans jamais un moment à vous. Un véritable enfer, si vous voulez mon avis !  
-Personne ne vous l'a demandé ! lui fit remarquer Buffy. Et surtout, personne ne vous a demandé de venir ici ni de rester. Si cela vous déplaît tellement, qu'attendez-vous pour ficher le camp ?  
Estomaqué par la violence de la réplique, Spike se tourna vers Buffy avec hésitation. Elle avait ôté ses lunettes noires d'un geste brusque et le fusillait des yeux. Le visage convulsé par la colère, elle était littéralement folle de rage. Jamais personne n'avait regardé Spike avec dans les yeux une fureur aussi dévastatrice. Surtout pas une femme ! Choqué, décontenancé, il se demanda comment il avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil et surtout comment il pouvait rétablir la situation en sa faveur. Il décida d'essayer son sourire le plus charmeur.  
-Ne me dites pas que vous m'envoyez promener encore une fois !  
Mais Buffy ne se laissa pas charmer le moins du monde.  
-Si, justement ! Vous êtes agressif, mesquin et de méchante humeur. Et je n'ai pas à supporter vos états d'âme ni vos remarques désagréables. Sortez tout de suite de chez moi !  
-Agressif ? Mesquin ? Moi ? Vos accusations sont injustes et insultantes. Jamais on ne...  
-Oh, pour ça, je suis sûre que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendu dire vos quatre vérités. Et ça vous manque ! Vous êtes riche et célibataire, et vous avez la vie trop facile. La plupart des femmes sont sans doute prêtes à supporter n'importe quoi venant de vous, dans l'espoir stupide de se faire épouser et de mettre la main sur tous vos millions. Vous êtes un enfant gâté, insupportable et prétentieux, que personne n'ose jamais contredire, un tyran, un...  
A bout de souffle, elle s'interrompit. Spike ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Ce qu'elle disait, hélas, ressemblait fort à la vérité. Il était parfaitement conscient du pouvoir exorbitant que lui donnaient sa fortune et son charme personnel, et il s'en servait d'ailleurs sans vergogne. Sa conduite n'avait pas toujours été... irréprochable, loin de là ! Mais aucune femme -aucune ! -n'avait encore osé lui en faire la remarque.  
-En conclusion, monsieur Giles, je n'ai rien à perdre, et tout à gagner, en vous ordonnant de partir de chez moi !  
Spike fourra les mains dans les poches de son jean, se balança un moment d'avant en arrière et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Vous avez sans aucun doute... du caractère ! déclara-t-il enfin. Et bien que je n'apprécie guère cette qualité chez les femmes avec lesquelles je... heu, sors, je dois admettre que je la respecte chez une amie.  
Buffy se leva, et ils restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre, se touchant presque.  
-Je ne suis pas votre amie ! lui lança-t-elle.  
-C'est pourtant ce que vous avez affirmé la nuit dernière.  
-Uniquement pour me débarrasser de vous.  
-Et maintenant, dans le même but, vous me dites que vous ne l'êtes pas. Plutôt paradoxal, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Ce que je trouve, c'est que vous êtes un idiot !  
Spike serra des dents.  
-Attention, Buffy. Si je pars, vous ne me reverrez plus.  
Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle soutint son regard.  
-Tant mieux !  
-Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là ? s'exclama Spike avec un soupir exaspéré. Et pourquoi je ne quitte pas sur-le-champ ce jardin minable, en remerciant Dieu d'avoir échappé vivant à la... furie que vous êtes !  
Comme il regardait la jeune femme avec plus d'attention, il sembla à Spike qu'elle n'était plus aussi fâchée qu'avant. Il crut même percevoir au fond de ses lumineux yeux noisettes une lueur d'amusement.  
-Je ne sais pas, déclara-t-elle avec froideur. Sans doute est-ce mon « caractère » qui vous impressionne.  
-Voilà que vous vous moquez de moi, à présent ! Mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes plus folle de rage...  
Brusquement, Spike se sentit pris d'une étrange euphorie, mêlée d'excitation.  
-Je suppose que non, admit Buffy en haussant les épaules. Je me mets très facilement en colère, mais cela retombe aussi vite. Ce que vous avez dit de ma vie avec les enfants, Alex me le répète chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison. Seulement, venant de vous, cela m'a offensée et m'a rendue furieuse. Voilà.  
-J'avais cru remarquer, en effet.  
D'un geste naturel, Spike posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.  
-Ecoutez, Buffy, je...  
Elle lui échappa d'un mouvement vif et entra dans la piscine avec ses enfants.  
-C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! annonça-t-elle gaiement. Vous avez faim, les enfants ? On va manger ? Déjeuner ! Déjeuner !  
Sa voix était si enthousiaste que les triplés se mirent aussitôt à trépigner joyeusement en criant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « jeuner ». Buffy les aida à sortir de l'eau, et les deux garçons coururent en se dandinant vers la maison. Dawn, elle, fit une pause devant le porche, avant de se tourner vers Spike, l'air interrogateur.  
-J'ner ? demanda-t-elle.  
De façon absurde, Spike se sentit touché.  
-Tu m'invites à déjeuner, Dawn ? interrogea-t-il.  
L'enfant le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus et ronds, avec une moue adorable sur son petit visage piqué de fossettes et surmonté d'un tourbillon de boucles blondes. Soudain, elle tendit les bras dans un geste éloquent, que Spike comprit tout de suite.-Tu veux que je te porte, c'est ça ?  
Il se baissa et la prit contre lui. Elle était trempée, délicieusement fraîche par cette chaleur écrasante, dodue et veloutée comme une grosse pêche. Pour un peu, il y aurait porté les dents ! Quant à son sourire, il était tout bonnement irrésistible.  
La petite dans ses bras, Spike suivit Ethan et Frederick.  
« Il le faut bien, songea-t-il, pour justifier son comportement. Impossible de décevoir une admiratrice de cet âge ! »  
-D'accord, j'accepte ton invitation, annonça-t-il à voix haute. Je vais déjeuner avec toi, Dawn.  
-Oh, non ! maugréa Buffy.  
Elle ouvrit la porte grillagée du porche, et les garçons escaladèrent les marches. Passe Muraille, qui sommeillait sur le rocking-chair, se précipita à l'intérieur avec eux, fonçant droit vers la cuisine.  
-Comment cela, « Oh, non » ? demanda Spike.  
-J'espérais que vous partiriez...  
-Vous êtes vraiment trop aimable ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que notre dispute est terminée. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte, maintenant ?  
-Parce que vous êtes fatiguant ! répondit Buffy sans ambage. Votre compagnie m'épuise. Et je n'ai dormi que quatre heures la nuit dernière. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, maintenant, c'est nourrir en vitesse les enfants, les installer pour la sieste et aller m'effondrer dans mon lit !  
-Quelle excellente idée ! commenta Spike avec un sourire carnassier.  
Buffy poussa un profond soupir. S'il était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, ce n'était pas l'unique raison pour laquelle elle tentait d'écarter Spike. Sa présence lui mettait les nerfs à vif - d'une façon très particulière et absolument inavouable. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Elle éprouvait l'envie presque irrésistible de le toucher, de se presser contre lui, de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle n'y avait que trop pensé la nuit précédente, après ce baiser incendiaire dont le souvenir était venu hanter ses rêves.  
Quelle absurdité ! Non seulement c'était déloyal envers ce pauvre Riley, mais toute relation avec Spike Giles aurait été une pure folie. Cet homme avait l'habitude de voir les femmes se jeter à ses pieds. Or, la seule raison pour laquelle il rôdait autour d'elle en ce moment, c'était précisément qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui plaire. Pour lui, la chose constituait une véritable curiosité.  
-Enlevons ces maillots mouillés ! dit-elle d'un ton brusque, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.  
Elle se pencha et déshabilla Ethan, qui portait une couche détrempée sous sa barboteuse. Dès qu'elle le lâcha, le petit partit au galop dans le couloir, nu et ravi, en poussant de petits cris.  
-Voulez-vous l'attraper, le sécher et lui mettre une couche propre ? demanda Buffy à Spike.  
Il avait toujours Dawn dans les bras et l'observait intensément, les yeux mi-clos.  
-Ah non ! répondit-il aussitôt. Pas ça !  
-Si vous insistez pour rester, il va pourtant falloir vous rendre utile. Voulez-vous monter Dawn et Frederick à l'étage, je vous prie, afin que je puisse les changer ? Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Ethan.  
-Vous le demandez si gentiment... Comment pourrais-je refuser ?  
Avec une gracieuse révérence, Spike se pencha et attrapa Frederick au vol, sans lâcher Dawn. La fillette se mit à lui caresser la joue de sa main potelée.  
-Diabe, chantonna-t-elle tandis qu'il montait les escaliers.  
Spike fut transporté de joie.  
-C'est comme ça que je t'ai appelée hier soir, Dawn ! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu t'en es souvenue ! Décidément, tu es une vraie surdouée, petite coquine !  
Il fit part de cette remarque stupéfiante à Buffy tandis qu'elle talquait les fesses des triplés.  
- Vous vous rendez compte ? A son âge, se souvenir de moi et associer à mon visage le mot que j'ai prononcé hier soir en la regardant ? C'est extraordinaire !  
- Elle croit peut-être que c'est votre nom.  
- Voyons, Buffy ! Je ne l'ai employé qu'une fois, et elle le ressort aujourd'hui. Cette enfant est d'une intelligence remarquable ! D'abord, l'association entre l'eau et le bain, maintenant entre moi et un mot nouveau... Je n'en reviens pas !  
-Elle n'est pas bête, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, « remarquable » me semble un qualificatif un peu fort. Les tout petits sont loin d'être stupides, vous savez, Spike. A cet âge, ils apprennent très vite. Chaque jour apporte un mot nouveau. C'est ce que l'on appelle « l'explosion du langage ». Les voir grandir tous les trois et progresser, voilà ce qui me permet de tenir... C'est excitant, passionnant, et source d'un immense bonheur. Grâce à eux, et contrairement à ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, je ne crois pas que ma vie soit « un véritable enfer ».  
-Touché ! admit Spike. Vous savez renvoyer la balle au bon moment et sans pitié.  
-Tachez de vous en souvenir, la prochaine fois que vous aurez envie de vous battre avec moi !  
Ravis d'avoir les fesses propres, les triplés couraient maintenant dans la chambre, jetant leurs jouets en tous sens avec des gloussements de joie. Spike saisit Buffy par le bras et l'arrêta dans son élan.  
-Vous êtes une vraie dure, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Parfaitement ! Alors, ne vous frottez pas à moi, monsieur.  
-Un homme averti en vaut deux, murmura Spike.  
Sur quoi, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Pendant une seconde, la surprise paralysa Buffy. Puis le désir qui couvait en elle depuis la veille refit soudain surface, avec une puissance déconcertante. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où Spike se penchait vers elle. Avec douceur, il lui effleura les lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt, tandis que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient étroitement.  
Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Spike ne put maîtriser la bouffée de passion qui le submergea et lui arracha un grondement sourd. Buffy sentit la pointe de ses seins durcir, et une plainte douce, qui faisait écho à celle de Spike, monta dans sa gorge. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et s'unirent en douceur, tanguant doucement dans la lumière de la chambre. Ils avaient oublié les enfants qui jouaient à leurs pieds.  
Le baiser se fit plus intime, plus brûlant. Pourtant, Buffy ne chercha pas à repousser Spike. Au contraire, elle s'abandonna sans plus réfléchir, comme si le lieu et le moment si précaires de cette étreinte suffisaient à la protéger. Les mains de Spike couraient sur son corps, possessives et caressantes. Ils glissaient tous deux dans une délicieuse ivresse.  
-Maman ! Va, va, va !  
Frederick venait de se jeter dans les jambes de sa mère avec impatience. Au même moment, Dawn se laissa tomber sur le derrière, contre celles de Spike. Fascinée, la fillette se mit à tirer sur les poils noirs de ses mollets.  
-Aïe ! cria-t-il.  
Buffy et Spike se séparèrent, si brusquement qu'ils faillirent perdre l'équilibre.  
-Aïe ! répéta Ethan avec ravissement. Aïe ! Aïe !  
Etourdi, le souffle court, Spike se passa la main dans les cheveux et cligna des yeux.  
-Petit monstre ! lança-t-il à Dawn. Tu sais que ça fait mal ?  
Comme un automate, il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Buffy fit de même avec Ethan et Frederick, puis marcha vers la porte.  
-C'est l'heure de manger ! annonça-t-elle.  
Sa voix était rauque et mal assurée. Et lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Spike, elle se détourna très vite. Sans un mot, ils descendirent les trois enfants dans la cuisine. La jeune femme noua de larges bavoirs autour de leurs cous, avant de les installer dans leurs chaises hautes.  
Spike, qui s'était laissé tomber sur un tabouret, la regarda couper du jambon et du gruyère en petits morceaux.  
-Je préférerais avoir le mien dans un sandwich, dit-il.  
Buffy poussa vers lui les paquets de fromage et de jambon.  
-Il y a aussi de la salade et des tomates dans le réfrigérateur, indiqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. Le pain est derrière vous, sur le buffet. Faites les sandwichs pendant que je prépare des carottes et du raisin pour les petits.  
Les triplés attaquèrent leur déjeuner avec enthousiasme, sous l'œil attentif des deux adultes, qui étaient assis de part et d'autre de la table de cuisine. Buffy surprit le regard de Spike posé sur elle, et elle rougit légèrement.  
-Vous n'avez pas préparé les sandwichs, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
-J'ai horreur de faire la cuisine.  
-Parce que vous appelez ça « faire la cuisine » ?  
La tête baissée, elle entreprit de se charger elle-même de cette tâche, étalant le beurre et la moutarde avec un soin presque maniaque. Les yeux verts de Spike étaient braqués sur elle, aussi pénétrants que des rayons laser, à l'affût du moindre frémissement de son visage.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
-Rien ! Rien du tout !  
Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ajouta :  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Vous avez l'air... différente, tout à coup. Sur la défensive. Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé là-haut ?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

- Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit Buffy. Ce n'était qu'un baiser et... et c'est arrivé, voilà tout. Une réaction biologique, en quelque sorte. Nous sommes deux adultes, capables de maîtriser ce genre de choses.  
Les prunelles vertes de Spike rétrécirent comme celles d'un chat.  
-Exact, acquiesça-t-il avec nonchalance. Une réaction chimique due à la proximité physique, tout simplement. Je suis heureux de voir que vous comprenez.  
-C'est moi qui suis soulagée de votre compréhension, dit aussitôt Buffy très vite. Parce que j'aimais Riley, mon mari, et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre !  
Spike hocha la tête avec compréhension.  
-Quelle chance que nous puissions être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, Buffy. Car vous m'êtes sympathique, voyez-vous, de même que vos adorables enfants. Mais jamais je ne voudrais avoir de liaison avec vous. C'est hors de question. Depuis toujours, j'évite avec soin les femmes seules avec enfant. Je n'ai pas envie d'une famille improvisée, et le rôle de père adoptif ne me dit rien.  
-Qui a parlé d'une liaison avec vous ? Pas moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux en avoir avec personne ! Vous m'entendez ? Personne !  
Déconcerté par la véhémence de la jeune femme, Spike fronça les sourcils.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne tiens nullement à m'impliquer dans une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Cet aspect de ma vie est définitivement enterré...  
-Voyons, Buffy, il y a une différence énorme entre le fait d'avoir une liaison et celui de s'impliquer sérieusement. J'adore la compagnie des femmes, mais je vous garantis que je ne recherche pas de complications avec elles ! Un jour, peut-être, je verrai les choses sous un autre angle. Le plus tard possible ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je viens d'expliquer à mon père et à mon frère.  
Buffy poussa vers lui un énorme sandwich et demanda :  
-Pourquoi ? Ils veulent vous marier ?  
-Sans arrêt ! C'est leur sujet de conversation préféré.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à leur annoncer sans ambiguïté qu'il n'en est pas question. C'est ce que je fais lorsque mon père ou mes amis me conseillent de trouver un mari pour élever mes enfants. Je coupe court immédiatement !  
Spike fronça de nouveau les sourcils.  
-Pourtant, il me semble que le mariage vous serait des plus profitables, au moins d'un point de vue financier.  
-Vous parlez comme mes parents ! s'exclama Buffy. Mais franchement, quel homme accepterait de prendre en charge trois enfants qui ne sont pas de lui ? Et puis, vous savez ce que l'on dit des gens qui se marient pour l'argent...  
-Soit. Néanmoins, si l'on oublie donc le côté financier, ce serait quand même bien pour vous de ne plus être seule avec les triplés. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des hommes tout disposés à épouser une jolie jeune femme comme vous, Buffy, même avec vos enfants.  
-Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on considère mes enfants comme un regrettable inconvénient ! Je veux qu'on les apprécie et qu'on les aime pour eux-mêmes. Or, autant regarder les choses en face : je n'ai aucune chance d'arriver à cela. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, aucun homme n'a envie d'une famille improvisée. Et si certains peuvent désirer des enfants, ils n'ont que faire de ceux d'un autre !  
Spike regarda les triplés, qui babillaient gaiement sur leurs chaises hautes tout en fourrant dans leurs bouches le plus de nourriture possible avec leurs petites mains. Ils étaient vifs, drôles, intéressants, absolument adorables et débordants de vie. Quelle tristesse de songer qu'aucun homme n'avait envie de les adopter !  
-Encore une fois, déclara-t-il avec conviction, je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque part un type bien qui serait ravi de les élever comme les siens.  
-Il y en a déjà eu un, lui dit Buffy. Mieux qu'un type bien. Un type formidable ! Il s'appelait Riley Summers et il est mort voilà deux ans parce qu'un adolescent complètement ivre, au volant d'une camionnette, a grillé un feu rouge et l'a heurté de plein fouet.  
Le visage de Spike changea brusquement d'expression. Il se leva et se mit à marcher avec agitation dans la cuisine.  
-Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture ? répéta-t-il. C'est comme ça que ma mère est morte. Sa voiture a été télescopée par-derrière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à gauche, à un carrefour. Le choc a propulsé son véhicule sous les roues d'un quinze tonnes. On l'a déclarée morte sur le coup. Elle n'avait que vingt-neuf ans.  
-C'est terrible..., murmura Buffy. Vous deviez être très jeune, à l'époque.  
-Cinq ans. Enfin presque. Mon anniversaire tombait trois semaines après l'enterrement. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'ai soufflé les bougies sur mon gâteau, tout le monde m'a encouragé à faire un vœu. Chouette truc à dire, n'est-ce pas, à un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère !  
-Vous avez des souvenirs d'elle ?  
Comme on chasse un cauchemar, Spike se passa la main sur le visage. Puis il revint s'asseoir à côté de Buffy, les coudes posés sur la table.  
-Quelques-uns, oui. J'ai souvent regardé des photos en essayant de retrouver ses traits. Je crois que c'est une chance, pour les triplés, de ne pas avoir connu leur père ; au moins n'ont-ils pas à affronter le chagrin de sa perte ! Cela a été terrible pour mes frères et moi. Vraiment...  
-Perdre ainsi sa mère doit être destructeur pour un enfant, remarqua simplement Buffy.  
En même temps, elle imagina le petit garçon de cinq ans en train de souffler ses bougies, et son cœur se serra. Quelle horreur ! Une bouffée de sympathie la traversa et, d'un mouvement instinctif, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Spike.  
- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.  
Spike hésita un instant, puis passa lui aussi un bras sur les épaules de Buffy, appuyant la tête contre ses cheveux.  
- C'est fini, maintenant. C'est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Je ne souffre plus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ma vie aurait été si j'avais eu ma mère auprès de moi.  
- Probablement les triplés vont-ils se poser la même question à propos de Riley. Comment en irait-il autrement ? Pauvre Riley ! C'est injuste ! Il méritait d'être aimé par ses enfants !  
- Je suis moi aussi désolé, Buffy...  
Pendant un instant, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, perdus dans les souvenirs et le cœur submergé par une vague de sentimentalisme. Buffy avait posé la joue sur l'épaule de Spike et respirait, avec délectation, l'odeur épicée de sa peau bronzée. Il laissait quant à lui ses mains courir distraitement sur le dos nu de la jeune femme, jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds.  
-Hello, Buffy ! Je...  
Cordelia eut un hoquet de surprise et s'arrêta net à la porte de la cuisine.  
Spike et Buffy étaient tous deux si absorbés qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Ils se séparèrent d'un bond pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Cordelia étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, et sa bouche ouverte comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Buffy devint cramoisie en comprenant ce que sa sœur avait vu : elle et Spike dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en tenue plus que légère, et en train de se caresser. Et tout cela devant les enfants !  
De honte, elle serait rentrée sous terre !  
-Nous... Je... Je ne t'ai pas entendue, Cordelia, parvint-elle quand même à articuler.  
Cordelia eut un reniflement de mépris.  
-Ça me paraît évident, en effet !  
-Vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous croyez avoir vu, intervint Spike. Je veux dire... Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez...  
En mesurant la stupidité de sa remarque, il fit la grimace. La façon dont Cordelia le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il était coupable d'un crime ! Après tout, ils ne faisaient que se réconforter mutuellement, Buffy et lui, et...  
- Oh, et puis merde ! lança-t-il avec conviction dans le silence.  
- Oh, mèd ! chantonna aussitôt Ethan, qui imitait parfaitement l'intonation de la voix de Spike.  
- Surtout, ne réagissez pas ! ordonna Buffy. Il oubliera si on ne lui prête aucune attention. En revanche, si on a le malheur de rire ou d'en faire toute une histoire...  
- Ils s'y mettront tous les trois ! conclut Spike.  
Il marcha vers la chaise du petit garçon et attrapa au passage un grain de raisin dans le panier à fruits.  
-Iaïe ! dit-il avec entrain.  
Et, renversant la tête en arrière, il fit tomber le grain tout droit au fond de son gosier.  
-Iaïe ! Iaïe ! répéta aussitôt Ethan en fourrant à son tour un grain de raisin dans sa petite bouche.  
Ravis, Dawn et Frederick reprirent le cri en chœur.  
- Une fois qu'on a compris le truc, les enfants sont si faciles ! déclara Spike avec satisfaction.  
En vérité, il était fier de son petit numéro. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Buffy et Cordelia échanger des regards tendus. Manifestement, Cordelia avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec sa sœur, pour la questionner et sans doute lui faire un sermon.  
- Buffy, pourrais-je te parler ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je suppose que vous me suggérez par-là même de partir, remarqua Spike.  
Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser congédier aussi facilement. Il se rassit donc à la table et se mit à manger son sandwich avec nonchalance, comme si de rien n'était.  
- Je ne comprends pas très bien les ordres, observa-t-il d'un ton badin. Heureusement que je ne suis pas acteur ! Imaginez le calvaire que ce serait pour les metteurs en scène...  
Buffy s'assit à son tour, bientôt imitée par Cordelia.  
- J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière, observa celle-ci d'un ton réprobateur. Avec tout ce vacarme, chez ton voisin, c'était sans doute impossible. Alors, je suis venue surveiller les enfants pour que tu puisses faire une sieste. Et puis, mes petits diables me manquent...  
- Quand je travaille, Cordelia garde les triplés tous les week-end, expliqua Buffy.  
- Oui, vous m'avez dit cela la nuit dernière.  
Cordelia haussa les sourcils.  
- La nuit dernière ?  
- J'étais là vers 3 heures du matin, indiqua Spike en se penchant vers elle avec des airs de conspirateur. J'ai aidé votre sœur à se débarrasser d'un corps particulièrement encombrant.  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui ! intervint Buffy. Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux. Il est encore pire que Alex.  
- A propos de Alex...  
Cordelia baissa la voix et se tourna vers sa sœur.  
- Je lui ai téléphoné ce matin pour lui demander s'il voulait m'accompagner et... il n'était pas seul ! Apparemment, il a rencontré une certaine Drusilla à la réception donnée par... ton voisin.  
Elle jeta un regard noir à Spike.  
- Et ils ont terminé la nuit ensemble chez Alex ! conclut-elle.  
- Sans blague ? s'exclama Spike. Alex a séduit Drusilla ? Et comment a-t-il survécu à cette expérience ? Mais peut-être n'avait-il plus assez de force pour en parler...  
Dire qu'il avait lui-même failli passer la soirée avec cette volcanique brunette ! Curieusement, la nouvelle ne lui occasionnait pas la moindre jalousie. Pas même de la contrariété.  
- Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas vous-même ? lança Buffy d'un ton acide. Vous pourrez comparer vos notes sur la question.  
Spike termina son sandwich d'une bouchée et se leva.  
- Sur cette remarque dont le ton nettement réprobateur ne m'a pas échappé, je crois que je vais prendre congé. Mesdames...  
Tranquillement, il sortit par la porte de derrière, accompagné par le chœur des triplés qui, tout en agitant les mains, criaient avec enthousiasme :  
- O'voir ! O'voir ! O'voir !  
Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un long moment en silence.  
- Juste une question, Buffy, déclara enfin Cordelia. Sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais ? Que se passe-t-il donc entre Spike et toi ?  
- Ça fait deux questions. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. Il ne se passe rien du tout ! Il était las de sa fête et de ses amis, hier soir, il s'ennuyait, alors il est venu ici. Voilà tout !  
- Sauf erreur de ma part, vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non ? S'agissait-il d'une thérapie contre l'ennui ?  
Buffy baissa le nez et se mit à étudier intensément les dessins qui ornaient la nappe en Nylon.  
- Nous... nous avons parlé de notre passé, et divers chagrins que nous avons connus, l'un et l'autre. Il n'avait que cinq ans quand sa mère est morte. Elle a été tuée dans un accident de voiture, comme Riley...  
- Ecoute, Buffy, si tu éprouves le besoin de soulager ton cœur, puis-je te suggérer de te confier à l'un de ces groupes d'entraide pour parents isolés, ou à une association de ce genre ? Mais surtout pas à un homme comme Spike Giles !  
- En fait, c'est un garçon plutôt sympathique, Cordelia. Une fois qu'on le connaît...  
- Tu ne le connais pas, justement ! Ce genre d'homme ne laisse jamais les femmes approcher assez près pour se laisser percer à jour. Il te sert un de ses numéros, voilà tout ! Et il utilise la mort de sa mère pour t'attendrir.  
Buffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
- Oh, tu exagères ! Tu le déteste, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance ! Et il a probablement un scénario bien au point pour parvenir à ses fins. Je me demande en quoi consistera le prochain épisode. Peut-être l'histoire navrante d'un petit chien adoré écrasé par un camion ? Ou d'une méchante belle-mère qui lui cassait ses jouets ?  
- Quel cynisme, Cordelia ! Je doute fort que Spike se donne autant de mal pour me séduire. A quoi bon ? Nous sommes seulement amis.  
Sur cette affirmation, Buffy se leva et alla prendre de la glace à la vanille dans le réfrigérateur, avant de remplir trois bols en plastique pour les triplés.  
- Amis ! s'exclama sa sœur. Dis-moi, tu te souviens de Warren ?  
- Bien sûr ! Mais c'était un vaurien, Cordelia ! Décidément, je crois que cette expérience malheureuse t'a rendue trop amère et méfiante. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui.  
- Peut-être. Il n'empêche qu'à mon avis tu as déjà assez souffert dans ta vie, Buffy. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce milliardaire manipulateur et sans scrupules te brise le cœur...  
Buffy regarda sa sœur d'un air songeur. Il y avait des chagrins de toute sorte, dans la vie. Celui qu'avait expérimenté Cordelia avec Warren avait profondément modifié son caractère, détruisant sa confiance en elle et en autrui, faussant sa perception du monde et de l'existence. Si le chagrin de Buffy avait été immense, si elle avait affronté un choc épouvantable, il n'avait pas eu le même effet. Parce qu'elle avait été aimée, et qu'elle le savait.  
La perte d'un être cher est très différente d'une trahison.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Cordelia, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureuse. Et maintenant, pendant que les enfants mangent leur glace, raconte-moi donc cette histoire à propos de Alex et de sa dernière conquête...  
Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Spike se força à ne pas approcher la petite maison délabrée au coin de sa propriété, et plongea tête baissée dans son travail. Les journées étaient une succession ininterrompue de réunions, de coups de téléphone et de dossiers à étudier. S'il était un des héritiers de la fortune Giles, il voulait aussi devenir le seul et unique responsable de l'énorme Giles Incorporated. Pas de poste honorifique pour lui. Une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : le pouvoir absolu. Et c'était par sa compétence, sa force de travail et son sens aigu des affaires qu'il avait l'intention d'y arriver.  
En dehors du bureau, il partageait son temps entre les déjeuners d'affaires et les réceptions officielles. Lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, tard le soir, la petite maison de Buffy était plongée dans le noir. Manifestement, tout le monde dormait.  
Mais s'il parvenait à peu près à chasser l'image de sa délicieuse voisine pendant la journée, il n'en allait pas de même pendant la nuit.  
C'est ainsi que la troisième nuit, il fit un rêve particulièrement saisissant...  
Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient. Les petites mains délicates de Buffy frôlaient Spike, innocemment d'abord, puis avec une audace croissante. Lui palpait fiévreusement la rondeur de ses seins, palpitants et doux comme des pigeons. Sa bouche se refermait sur les seins de la jeune femme, sur leurs pointes qu'il sentait durcir. Sous sa caresse, elle finissait par gémir avec abandon. Alors, il lui arrachait ses derniers vêtements, et sa main plongeait vers ce creux d'ombre si délicieusement chaud, entre ses cuisses fuselées. Au moment où Spike insinuait les doigts dans la profondeur brûlante de sa chair, Buffy criait son nom, et il mordait sa bouche, buvant sur ses lèvres les plaintes d'amour qui montaient de sa gorge. Dans un geste fébrile, elle refermait les doigts sur la partie la plus vulnérable de son corps et...  
Spike se réveilla en sursaut, hagard, le corps inondé de sueur, le cœur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Son sang semblait en feu.  
-Buffy ! appela-t-il. Buffy !  
La violence de son désir était telle qu'il avait mal. Bon sang ! Un rêve ! Un rêve érotique comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis des années... C'était le prix de ces intermèdes amoureux passionnés qu'il avait savourés avec Buffy, et que la traîtresse avait interrompus avec une aisance insultante. Il souffrait de frustration sexuelle, tout simplement, alors que les femmes les plus belles de la ville étaient prêtes à lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer...  
C'était absurde, c'était grotesque ! Et il était grand temps de remédier à cette situation. Pouvait-il continuer ainsi à partager ses nuits entre des hallucinations torrides et des douches glacées ? Non, bien sûr. Pas lui ! Pas Spike Giles ! Il devait donc donner à son corps la satisfaction et le plaisir qu'il réclamait à grands cris. Rien de plus facile.  
Ainsi, le lendemain soir, Spike jeta son dévolu sur une jeune et ravissante personne du nom d'Harmony, aux formes généreuses et à la vertu légère. Après un dîner luxueux dans un restaurant à la mode, il l'emmena dans un club de jazz. La belle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le trio de musiciens tandis que Spike parlait de lui avec complaisance. Sous le charme, elle gloussait à la moindre de ses plaisanteries-et parfois même quand il ne plaisantait pas, mais Spike s'en moquait. Au moins ne le traitait-elle pas avec condescendance et ne lui disait-elle pas « d'aller se faire voir » comme certaine jeune femme de sa connaissance... Une jeune femme dont le visage et le parfum s'obstinaient à lui revenir à l'esprit, malgré tous ses efforts pour la chasser de son souvenir !  
Lorsque Harmony lui offrit de venir prendre un dernier verre chez elle, Spike n'hésita qu'un instant. Après tout, c'était le but de la manœuvre, non ? Le déroulement logique et prévisible de la soirée... Enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre un terme à ses frustrations.  
« Allons-y ! » se dit-il avec conviction.  
L'appartement était moderne et cossu, les lumières tamisées, la musique langoureuse et le champagne millésimé. Pas de surprise. Harmony faisait bien les choses, comme on pouvait l'attendre d'elle. L'air conditionné ronronnait doucement, maintenant dans la pièce la température idéale pour un tête-à-tête amoureux. Ici, au moins, on n'étouffait pas de chaleur comme dans certaine petite maison délabrée...  
Harmony servit à Spike une flûte de son excellent champagne français et vint s'asseoir tout contre lui dans le profond canapé de cuir noir. Son sourire était aussi engageant qu'une autoroute. Pas la moindre complication à l'horizon. Tous les signaux favorables étaient là. Impossible de se tromper, encore moins de les ignorer. Il était temps pour Spike de passer à l'action. Et même, comme il hésitait, ce fut sa charmante compagne qui vint à son secours.  
Mais alors, avec une aveuglante certitude, Spike sut qu'il courait à la catastrophe. Et cette évidence acheva de le paralyser. Comment était-ce possible ? Alors qu'il était venu là pour apaiser les tensions de sa libido, voilà que son corps le trahissait au moment critique. C'était inconcevable ! Quand on a faim, on mange tout ce qui tombe sous la dent. Surtout lorsque la chose en question se révèle des plus appétissantes. Alors ? Où étaient passées ces pulsions lubriques et sauvages qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit ?  
« Bon sang ! songea-t-il. Pas ça ! Pas moi ! Pas maintenant ! »  
Pourtant, force était de constater que le spectacle du décolleté plongeant qui s'offrait généreusement à lui le laissait de marbre. Il déglutit avec effort. Non, vraiment, impossible ! Et Harmony qui attendait... Inopportunément, le regard perplexe de ses grands yeux vides rappela soudain à Spike un vers du poète grec Homère : « La jeune fille aux doux yeux de vache... »  
Il se leva d'un bond. Lorsque Harmony lui offrit sa sympathie et l'assura de sa totale compréhension pour ce petit « contretemps », son humiliation fut complète. Et il partit sur-le-champ, anéanti, étrangement épuisé, affligé d'une violente migraine.  
Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il eut la surprise de constater que la maison de Buffy était entièrement illuminée. A cette heure ? Bien qu'il ne fût pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour un rien, il décida aussitôt que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien. A titre amical.  
Laissant sa voiture dans l'allée, il alla frapper à la porte.  
- Qui est là ? demanda la voix anxieuse de Buffy.  
- C'est moi, Spike.  
En reconnaissant sa voix, la jeune femme ouvrit aussitôt et découvrit Spike en habit de soirée, les mains dans les poches. Et dans ses yeux, il lut la question qu'elle se posait : « Que diable fait-il à 3 heures du matin devant ma porte ? »  
- Que... Quelque chose ne va pas ? balbutia-t-elle.  
- C'est ce que j'allais vous demander !  
Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, comme un homme qui meurt de soif contemple une source fraîche et cristalline. Buffy portait un court peignoir de soie verte qui faisait ressortir d'extraordinaire façon la couleur de ses yeux. Le peignoir était fermé par un cordon très fin qui ne semblait pas bien solide. Un petit coup sec, et le nœud céderait, le peignoir s'ouvrirait, et...  
Spike se demanda comment et pourquoi il s'arrangeait toujours pour la surprendre en tenues de nuit. Des tenues qui étaient invariablement modestes et sages, mais qui avaient le pouvoir de stimuler son imagination au plus haut point, et de faire grimper sa pression artérielle à un niveau proche de l'explosion.  
- Cette maison est illuminée comme un arbre de Noël, remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi avez-vous tout allumé ?  
- Pas tout. La chambre des enfants est dans le noir. Ils dorment.  
Buffy tripotait d'un geste nerveux le cordon de son peignoir sous l'œil attentif de Spike, qui surveillait la manœuvre avec espoir. Etait-ce un tour que lui jouait son imagination ? Il lui sembla que le nœud glissait, glissait encore...  
Hélas, Buffy le resserra d'un geste sec et referma pudiquement l'échancrure. Puis d'une voix hésitante, elle demanda :  
- Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ?

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6 :_**

Spike n'aurait pas dû entrer, c'était certain.  
Pourtant, sans qu'il sache comment, ses jambes le portèrent à l'intérieur. Puis il suivit Buffy dans le couloir. C'était plus fort que lui, comme s'il était en butte à une attraction magnétique indépendante de sa volonté. Après le fiasco de ce soir, cette constatation étonnante le poussait à l'humilité. D'autant que son corps -le traître !- se tendait déjà sous l'effet d'un désir puissant. Il sentit la sueur perler à son front, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur étouffante et l'absence d'air conditionné.  
- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas couchée, Buffy ?  
- Je ne pouvais pas dormir.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Je... je suis terrorisée, avoua la jeune femme.  
Spike la suivit dans la cuisine. Là, elle ouvrit le vieux coffre à pain de bois et en sortit un gros roman à la couverture glacée.  
- Je l'ai caché là parce que je ne supporte plus de le voir. Alex me l'a prêté en m'assurant que c'était super. J'ai commencé à le lire après avoir mis les enfants au lit et ça m'a fait tellement peur que je n'ai pas pu m'endormir.  
C'était le dernier best-seller de Stephen King, un auteur que Spike connaissait bien, spécialiste de l'épouvante et de l'horreur.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, déclara Buffy en frissonnant, mais cette histoire m'a donné la chair de poule. Je n'ai même pas osé éteindre la lumière.  
- Tout à fait le genre de lecture recommandée pour une jeune mère qui habite seule avec ses enfants..., ironisa Spike. Votre frère Alex est vraiment incorrigible !  
Il lui prit le livre des mains et, avec un geste théâtral, le jeta dans la poubelle.  
- Je vous conseille vivement de choisir plutôt les romans d'amour, Buffy. Les librairies en sont pleines, et au moins cela ne vous empêchera pas de dormir la nuit. En prime, vous ferez de beaux rêves...  
Buffy l'observa un instant en silence.  
- Vous avez l'air de mauvaise humeur, remarqua-t-elle. Est-ce que votre... compagne ne s'est pas montrée conciliante, ce soir ?  
Sans répondre, Spike ôta sa veste, la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, dénoua sa cravate et dégrafa les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise.  
Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était sorti ce soir ?  
- Est-ce que vous me serviriez quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il.  
- Certainement. Quoi donc ?  
- Peu importe, du moment que c'est frais. Je commence à me déshydrater. Il doit faire quarante degrés dans cette maison !  
- Je... j'ai fermé toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres, avoua Buffy.  
- Je vois. Vous aviez peur que les forces du mal rentrent chez vous par la fenêtre ouverte, n'est-ce pas ? Comme dans le livre...  
- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je crois que je ne me sentirai plus jamais en sécurité !  
Elle remplit deux grands verres de limonade et de glaçons, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine, à côté de Spike.  
- Comment savez-vous que je me trouvais en galante compagnie, ce soir ?  
- A la façon dont vous êtes habillé, répondit Buffy en souriant. La tenue du parfait séducteur...  
- Quelque chose me dit que ma partenaire ne serait pas de cet avis. Harmony -c'est le nom de cette malheureuse -s'est montrée pleine de sollicitude. Elle m'a gentiment fait remarquer que mon problème était certainement passager, dû au stress et au surmenage.  
- Un problème ? Quel problème ?  
- Elle m'a même fait promettre de ne pas me suicider. « Je sais que les hommes prennent ça au tragique », m'a-t-elle expliqué.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas... enfin, que vous ne pouviez pas...  
Buffy écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.  
- Si jamais vous osez sourire, la prévint Spike, je verse le contenu de mon verre dans le col de votre peignoir. Et avec les glaçons !  
- Je ne me permettrais pas, assura Buffy en luttant pour maîtriser son fou rire. Mais Harmony a raison, vous savez... Lorsque j'étais dans mon école d'infirmières, on nous a appris qu'il est assez fréquent pour un homme d'avoir temporairement un manque de... enfin, qu'il y a toutes sortes de raisons qui peuvent provoquer un...  
- Je n'ai aucun problème, merci ! s'exclama Spike. Et si vous vous donnez la peine de vérifier, vous pourrez vous en rendre compte par vous-même !  
- Je vous crois, je vous crois ! Vous n'avez jamais rien manifesté de... de ce genre, du moins en ma présence.  
- C'est là toute la question, ma chère ! Pourquoi, par exemple, ai-je le feu au sang tandis que je suis assis dans une cuisine étouffante, en train de boire une limonade écœurante, alors que je reste de glace devant la voluptueuse Harmony, dans un cadre de rêve ?  
En entendant cet aveu, Buffy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
- Suis-je censée répondre à cette question ?  
- Non. Tout cela m'apparaît comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, qui se joue à mes dépens !  
Buffy adressa alors à Spike un de ces sourires lumineux qui semblaient pénétrer en lui jusqu'à des profondeurs inaccessibles.  
- Si cette limonade est vraiment écœurante, je peux vous donner autre chose, murmura-t-elle.  
- Oh oui, j'aimerais bien autre chose ! Mais vous ne me le donnerez pas. N'est-ce pas, Buffy ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Sauf si c'est dans un verre, et avec des glaçons.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Spike se leva et s'étira.  
- Si je m'en vais maintenant, allez-vous dormir, oui ou non ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Néanmoins, une ombre d'angoisse passa dans son regard, et elle porta instinctivement une main à l'échancrure de son peignoir.  
- Votre visage est très expressif, remarqua Spike. Vous aimeriez que je reste, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Spike... Nous avons déjà eu une scène de ce genre et... et je ne coucherai pas avec vous.  
- De toute façon, laissez-moi vous dire que même si vous me payiez, je ne passerais pour rien au monde la nuit dans cet étouffoir sans air conditionné que vous appelez votre chambre. Je m'installerai donc avec les triplés dans la seule pièce habitable de cette maison. Donnez-moi un oreiller, et je dormirai sur le plancher.  
- Oh non ! C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas...  
Sans même lui laisser terminer sa phrase, Spike l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la cuisine.  
- Je peux très bien ! Cela me rappellera mes années de collège. Et la chaleur me dérange beaucoup plus que le manque de confort.  
Il attendit devant la chambre de Buffy tandis que celle-ci allait prendre un édredon et un oreiller pour lui. Passe Muraille, ce vaurien, était étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque Buffy se glissa entre les draps.  
« C'est un comble ! songea Spike avec une délectation morose. On me préfère la compagnie d'un chat ! »  
En secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'enfants et se glissa à l'intérieur, sans bruit. Il y faisait délicieusement frais. Pour toute lumière, une veilleuse luisait dans l'obscurité.  
« Comment es-tu tombé si bas, mon pauvre vieux ? se demanda alors Spike. Rester là comme un imbécile, sans oser la toucher ! Qui eut cru que Spike Giles donnerait dans la chasteté ? Encore quelques jours, et tu vas entrer dans les ordres ! »  
Avant de s'allonger sur son lit de fortune, il se livra à une inspection des trois berceaux.  
Dawn dormait sur le ventre, tout entortillée dans sa couverture rose. Ethan était quant à lui sur le côté, ses petits bras étreignant un gros lapin en peluche qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Et Frederick dormait comme un bienheureux, sur le dos, jambes écartées, un pouce dans la bouche.  
Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Ils avaient l'air tellement innocents et sans défense, tous les trois ! Et tous trois dépendaient complètement de leur unique parent, Buffy. Une jeune femme de vingt-six ans...  
De nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, l'incongruité de la situation lui apparut.  
Que faisait-il là, allongé par terre dans une chambre d'enfants, tandis qu'à côté Buffy dormait avec son chat dans les bras ? Dire qu'un lit de presque quatre mètres carrés, avec sommier à ressorts et inclinaison variable, l'attendait dans sa luxueuse demeure ! Il fallait qu'il soit devenu fou !  
D'autant que Buffy ne lui avait même pas vraiment demandé de rester. Elle l'avait juste laissé comprendre.  
Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle avait eu besoin de lui.  
Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela avait de si extraordinaire ? Les gens attendaient en général toutes sortes de choses de lui, parce qu'il était Spike Giles et que son pouvoir était immense. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule occasion où quelqu'un avait eu besoin de lui, seulement lui, en tant qu'individu. Quant aux femmes... Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Avec la fortune de sa famille et la sienne propre, même s'il avait été plus laid qu'un singe, elles se seraient roulées à ses pieds de la même façon.  
Or, s'il se trouvait chez sa voisine, ce soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'appelait Giles. Mais simplement parce qu'il était un homme, et que sa présence rassurait une jeune femme effrayée. Ce soir, on lui demandait simplement d'être lui-même.  
Une première !  
- Hou, hou !  
Spike s'éveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un cochon bleu jaillir en vol plané du berceau qui était immédiatement à sa gauche.  
- Hou, hou ! répéta Frederick avec énergie.  
Il était debout dans son petit lit, cramponné aux barreaux, et contemplait Spike avec un sourire rayonnant. Après le cochon bleu, il lui lança un éléphant rouge.  
- Salut, la jeunesse ! murmura Spike d'une voix pâteuse.  
Il s'assit et renvoya les jouets en peluche dans le berceau. Erreur fatale ! Frederick se mit à babiller et les rejeta aussitôt par-dessus bord, ainsi que tous les autres occupants de son lit. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une quantité ahurissante. Très vite, les éclats de rire bruyants du petit garçon réveillèrent son frère et sa sœur. Ils observèrent le jeu un moment en silence, tout en se frottant les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Ethan se décide soudain à lancer son lapin dans la mêlée.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon ! indiqua Spike. Ça suffit !  
Il se leva et frotta ses muscles douloureux. La nuit avait été trop courte, et le plancher trop dur. Il était raide, courbaturé, endormi, et voilà qu'il devait affronter dès le réveil trois petits monstres déchaînés qui sautaient à pieds joints dans leurs lits avec impatience.  
Un court instant, il espéra que le bruit allait réveiller Buffy et qu'elle viendrait à son secours... Hélas, personne ne se montra. Les bras tendus, les enfants réclamaient à grands cris qu'on s'occupe d'eux.  
- Très bien ! Je vais vous sortir de là.  
Il prit d'abord Dawn, puis ses deux frères. En constatant que leurs petits pyjamas semblaient très mouillés, Spike fut saisi de panique.  
- Ecoutez, les enfants, je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas changer les couches !  
Les triplés n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier. Comme des bombes, ils foncèrent hors de la pièce, droit vers l'escalier. Spike, qui s'était aussitôt lancé à leur poursuite, poussa doucement la porte lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Buffy. Celle-ci dormait, roulée en boule au milieu du lit, l'air angélique et diablement désirable.  
« Redoutable combinaison ! » songea Spike.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir longtemps, car les enfants étaient déjà en haut des marches. Avec beaucoup de bon sens, Ethan et Frederick s'assirent sur leurs derrières et entreprirent la descente de cette façon. Mais la petite Dawn, un pied en l'air, était tout près de tomber dans le vide. Spike la rattrapa au vol et descendit avec les enfants jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Arrivé là, il se sentit déjà plus à son aise. Comme il avait vu faire Buffy, il noua les bavoirs autour du cou des triplés et les installa sur leurs chaises hautes. Ils étaient d'excellente humeur, riant et babillant entre eux sans interruption. Conquis par leur compagnie charmante et vivifiante, Spike se prit même à bavarder avec eux dans le langage invraisemblable qui était le leur. Ils ne se comprenaient pas, mais les enfants étaient ravis.  
« Et maintenant ? » se dit-il.  
Selon toute évidence, il fallait leur donner à manger. Il trouva un paquet de céréales dans un placard, du lait dans le réfrigérateur, et remplit trois bols. Puis il en donna un à chacun, avec une petite cuillère et une serviette en papier.  
Les mains sur les hanches, il attendit la suite.  
Dawn essaya d'utiliser la cuillère mais, comme elle la tenait à l'envers, le résultat n'était pas probant. Ethan, lui, ne fit pas tant de manières et plongea les mains dans le bol. Si le lait gicla par-dessus bord, il réussit quand même à fourrer dans sa bouche une grosse poignée de céréales. Quant à Frederick, c'était la serviette en papier qui le fascinait. Il en goûta d'abord un petit morceau, puis la roula en boule et l'immergea dans son bol.  
A cet instant, Passe Muraille arriva en courant, sauta sur la table et miaula avec autorité. Les triplés s'associèrent aussitôt à lui. Un concert de miaous discordants emplit la cuisine.  
- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Spike. J'ai tout faux ! Il ne fallait pas mettre de lait dans les céréales, et les serviettes en papier sont une erreur. Toi, le chat, tu te tais. D'autant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de...  
En se retournant, il découvrit Buffy. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle contemplait le spectacle avec incrédulité.  
- Vous avez l'air un peu débordé, murmura-t-elle.  
- Moi ? Pas du tout ! assura Spike. Je contrôle la situation. Pas vrai les enfants ? On s'entend très bien, tous les quatre. C'est seulement ce chat qui me déteste.  
- Il a faim. Je vais lui donner à manger.  
Buffy alla chercher une boîte d'aliments pour chats dans le placard, et Passe Muraille vint aussitôt se frotter contre ses jambes nues avec des ronronnements de plaisir.  
Spike la regardait sans mot dire. La veille au soir, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle portait sous son peignoir. Maintenant, il le savait. Une courte chemise de nuit de coton blanc, au décolleté modeste orné d'une fine dentelle, simple et virginale. Abasourdi, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit gravement atteint pour que la vue d'une femme dans une tenue aussi chaste lui semble érotique et provocante, au point de lui couper les jambes !  
- Merci d'être resté cette nuit, Spike, lui dit-elle soudain.  
Vaguement embarrassée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Spike sentit son cœur faire un bond violent dans sa poitrine.  
- Pas... de quoi, marmonna-t-il.  
- Et merci de vous être occupé des enfants, ce matin. Je me suis réveillée tard.  
- Il n'est que 7 h 15, Buffy. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire la grasse matinée.  
- D'ordinaire, je me réveille au moindre bruit. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris, ce matin... C'est peut-être de vous savoir là. Inconsciemment, j'ai dû penser que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.  
Pour une obscure raison, Spike se sentit flatté.  
- C'est tout naturel. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas abordé le problème des... euh, couches.  
La jeune femme se mit à rire.  
- Je ne vous le reprocherai pas.  
Sans trop y penser, elle laissa courir sa main sur l'épaule de Spike et se rapprocha encore de sa chaise. Il était torse nu, et il lui sembla qu'un véritable courant électrique le traversait. Pendant un instant, sa vision se brouilla.  
La seconde suivante, il saisit Buffy dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur ses genoux.  
- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Néanmoins, elle ne chercha pas à s'esquiver.  
- Est-ce que cela fait partie de vos techniques de séduction habituelles ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.  
Spike songea alors aux tactiques éprouvées qu'il utilisait en général avec les femmes. Depuis combien de temps au juste n'avait-il pas éprouvé cette exaltation, cette excitation du corps et de l'âme, ce frémissement de tout l'être que procure la chasse à l'amour ? Les victoires étaient jusque-là trop faciles, trop prévisibles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait peu à peu oublié le goût et l'enivrant parfum du désir. Tout à coup, le concept même du célibataire séduisant et libre qu'il défendait si âprement devant son frère lui sembla ridicule et périmé. Un vulgaire cliché qui, au fil des ans, s'était transformé en grotesque caricature.  
- Mes techniques sont dépassées, je le crains, répondit-il. Et tout à fait inefficaces.  
- Vous dites cela à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec cette... comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Monia ?  
La pointe de jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Spike, qui sourit.  
- Harmony.  
- Ah oui, c'est cela.  
Mentalement, Buffy rangea ce nom -au même titre que celui de Drusilla -dans le compartiment des femmes légères. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'agita nerveusement sur les genoux de Spike, cherchant un commentaire cinglant. A travers le mince coton de sa chemise de nuit, elle perçut alors la réponse immédiate provoquée par ses mouvements, et une violente bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Pourtant, au lieu de s'écarter, elle se laissa aller contre Spike. Savourant son trouble et la tension de ses muscles sous elle, elle lui caressa l'épaule, du bout des doigts. Elle respirait plus vite, son cœur tambourinait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.  
Tout au fond de sa conscience, une petite voix s'éleva pour protester : « Tu es complètement folle ! C'est toi qui le provoque ! Tu te conduis comme une... »  
- Peut-être devrais-je appeler Harmony, remarqua Spike d'une voix rauque. Pour la rassurer -mon problème n'était que très temporaire.  
Sans répondre, Buffy se frotta doucement contre lui. La pointe de ses seins, qui pointaient avec insolence sous sa chemise de nuit, vint effleurer le torse nu de Spike. Celui-ci laissa échapper une plainte sourde de frustration.  
- Douce et innocente petite Buffy ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous me faites ?  
Elle rougit violemment. Oh oui, elle le savait ! En cet instant, elle était loin d'être innocente. Elle brûlait au contraire d'une passion choquante, brutale, inconcevable. Ses mains tremblaient. Et malgré la honte qui l'étouffait, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Son esprit affolé avait beau chercher une explication, une excuse pour ce comportement scandaleux, il n'en trouvait pas. En fait, il existait un nom pour les femmes qui agissaient de la sorte. Des allumeuses ! Et avant qu'elle ne rencontre Spike Giles, il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Buffy qu'elle faisait partie du lot.  
Avec Riley, elle avait sans doute un peu confondu l'amour et la tendresse. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un désir aussi animal, impérieux, au point d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et même ses enfants !  
Un vent de panique la balaya soudain. Etait-elle en train de devenir folle ?  
- Je... je n'essaie pas de... de vous provoquer, balbutia-t-elle.  
Après tout, la provocation délibérée suppose un certain degré de maîtrise de soi. Or, elle n'en avait plus du tout. Mais comment, alors, expliquer ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas ? Désorientée, Buffy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Spike, qui observait son visage d'un regard intense, mesura le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle.  
- Si, mon ange, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. C'est exactement ce que vous faites.  
Passant une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, il attira sa tête au creux de son épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux.  
- La question, c'est de savoir pourquoi. Hein, Buffy ? Pourquoi ?  
Il se mit alors à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, avant de déposer une longue chaîne de baisers tout au long de son cou. Les yeux fermés, Buffy se laissa aller complètement.  
- Cela vous amuse de me rendre à moitié fou, pour ensuite goûter le plaisir de m'arrêter net ? demanda Spike. C'est cela ?  
- Non ! cria-t-elle.  
Et elle se leva d'un bond. Les triplés, qui continuaient à jouer avec leur petit déjeuner, s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour la regarder.  
- Non ! Non ! Non ! répéta Dawn avec inquiétude.  
- Non ! cria Ethan, le visage crispé.  
Quant à Frederick, il éclata en sanglots.  
- Il croit qu'on le gronde, expliqua Buffy.  
Et elle courut consoler le petit garçon. Spike fit la grimace. Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser s'échapper juste au moment où il la tenait au pied du mur. Elle avait été sur le point de craquer, il le savait. Et lui, dans quel état se trouvait-il ! Son corps n'était que douleur et frustration, et son sang pulsait dans ses veines comme un soufflet dans une forge. Mais que faire, avec trois petits enfants pour témoins, dont un en larmes ?  
En soupirant, il se leva. Alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer, il était déjà épuisé !  
Il fut le premier surpris par la proposition impulsive et irraisonnée qui lui échappa alors.  
- Accepteriez-vous de venir nager dans ma piscine avec vos petits monstres, en fin d'après-midi, quand je rentrerai du travail ?  
Buffy pivota sur ses talons et lui fit face, Frederick dans les bras. Le petit garçon avait cessé de pleurer et mastiquait avec entrain un biscuit au chocolat.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous organisez une autre réception, ce soir ?  
Spike soutint sans ciller le regard méfiant.  
- Non, pas du tout. Il n'y aura que...  
Il fit une pause pour compter.  
- Nous cinq, conclut-il.  
« Réponds-lui non ! songea Buffy. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le toucher dès qu'il s'approche de toi, et il le sait. Tu perds la tête quand il te regarde, et il le sent. A la minute où il décidera de faire monter la pression, tu fondras entre ses bras comme neige au soleil ! Et que deviendras-tu ensuite ? »  
- Franchement, je ne crois pas que...  
- J'ai des gilets de sauvetage pour les triplés, précisa Spike avec calme. Une fois bien sanglés dedans, ils ne risqueront absolument rien. A deux, nous les surveillerons sans problème, même en eau profonde.  
Des gilets de sauvetage ! Avec horreur, Buffy s'avisa qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé, trop occupée qu'elle était par d'inavouables arrière-pensées. C'était Spike qui s'était inquiété pour les enfants, pas elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait perdu la tête !  
Prise à contre-pied et déconcertée, elle s'entendit balbutier :  
- Eh bien, je... c'est entendu. Nous... Nous viendrons.  
Dans l'après-midi, Spike retrouva son frère Angel à la sortie du bureau.  
- Encore un week-end étouffant en perspective, remarqua Angel. Je suppose que tu vas aller à la plage avec tes amis.  
- Non, je reste chez moi. J'ai... heu, des plans.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
Spike n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire des confidences à son frère. Comment expliquer l'étrange relation qui s'était nouée entre Buffy et lui ? D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une relation. Non, c'était impossible ! Spike Giles et une mère de trois enfants ? Qui se trouvaient être des triplés en bas âge ? Impossible ! Inconcevable ! Surréaliste !  
Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.  
- A propos, Angel, où as-tu acheté ces petits gilets de sauvetage rouges que tu mets à tes enfants ?  
- Quoi ?  
Angel considéra son frère avec des yeux ronds.  
- Mais si, tu sais bien, insista Spike avec un geste de la main. Ces trucs-là marcheraient aussi dans une piscine, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu me demandes si cela suffirait à maintenir un enfant à la surface, c'est cela ? Oui, bien sûr ! Mais pas un adulte. Ecoute, j'ignore quelle fantaisie tu as en tête, mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Où les as-tu achetés ?  
Après l'avoir dévisagé un moment en silence, Angel finit par donner l'adresse à Spike.  
- Merci ! fit celui-ci. Et bon week-end !  
- Faith et moi, nous emmenons les petits à la plage, justement.  
Spike imagina aussitôt les triplés en train de jouer dans le sable et de patauger dans les vagues. Il sourit tout seul.  
- Ils vont beaucoup s'amuser, dit-il.  
Puis il fronça les sourcils.  
- Mais il est probable qu'ils vont essayer de manger du sable.  
S'ils étaient prêts à avaler des serviettes en papier, pourquoi pas des cailloux ?  
Déconcerté, Angel le dévisageait d'un air perplexe.  
- Comment cela ? Pas de discours vengeur sur les épouvantables voyages en voiture avec de jeunes enfants ? Qu'est devenue ta théorie selon laquelle il est inutile d'emmener des bébés où que ce soit, parce que de toute façon ils ne voient pas la différence ?  
- L'essentiel, dans la vie, c'est de persévérer, répondit Spike d'un air mystérieux. En réalité, les bébés sont beaucoup plus intelligents que ce qu'on ne croit...  
Et sur ces propos sibyllins, il laissa son frère abasourdi au bord du trottoir et fonça vers sa voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

- Prêt ? demanda Spike. Un, deux, trois, partez ! Allez, hop !  
Ethan, au comble de l'excitation et un large sourire sur sa frimousse ronde, se jeta dans la piscine. Sa tête disparut presque sous l'eau, et il se mit à battre des bras, tout en donnant de solides ruades et en poussant des cris perçants. Son petit gilet de sauvetage rouge le maintenait parfaitement à la surface. Spike l'entraîna jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piscine, où Buffy tirait Frederick et Dawn dans un petit bateau en plastique.  
- Hop ! lança Ethan avec force. Hop !  
Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'il s'amusait ainsi à sauter dans l'eau.  
- Encore ? s'exclama Spike. Ce n'est pas possible !  
Buffy sentit que sa patience commençait à s'émousser.  
- Occupez-vous du bateau, pour changer, proposa-t-elle. Je me charge d'Ethan.  
- Marché conclu !  
Il était déjà 20 heures, et les triplés auraient dû être au lit depuis un bon moment. Au lieu de cela, ils savouraient leur deuxième bain de la soirée. Entre-temps, Spike avait fait livrer par un traiteur de la nourriture chinoise. Avec amusement, il avait observé les petits en train de découvrir ces saveurs nouvelles.  
« Si mes amis me voyaient, songea-t-il en souriant à Dawn, je serais probablement la risée de tout Los Angeles ! »  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la flottille de jouets multicolores qui dansaient sur l'eau. C'était lui qui les avait achetés, ainsi que les gilets, avant de passer prendre Buffy et les enfants chez eux.  
Son regard tomba alors sur la jeune femme. Debout dans la partie la moins profonde de la piscine, elle attendait qu'Ethan effectue son quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième saut de la soirée. Elle portait son deux-pièces jaune à pois blancs, un modèle des plus banals. Il était mal coupé, légèrement détendu, et collait d'une délicieuse façon à sa peau nacrée. Avec la fraîcheur de l'eau, Spike devinait même avec netteté la pointe des seins sous le tissu détrempé.  
Pendant une seconde, il s'imagina en train de baisser le soutien-gorge de Buffy pour la regarder, la caresser, porter sa bouche sur ces mamelons sensibles et délicats...  
Brusquement, l'air lui manqua. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, et il étouffa un grognement. Comment pouvait-elle le mettre dans un état pareil avec cet accoutrement affligeant, lui qui avait l'habitude de créatures de rêve arborant des maillots aussi sublimes que provocants ? Cela dépassait l'entendement !  
Pour calmer ses ardeurs, Spike piqua une tête dans l'eau et refit surface de l'autre côté du petit bateau. Il entreprit alors de traîner les enfants tout autour de la piscine avec une énergie désespérée. Ravis, Dawn et Frederick riaient aux éclats.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même. Buffy et lui durent sortir de force les triplés, qui manifestèrent aussitôt leur mécontentement en hurlant de toute la puissance de leurs poumons.  
- On recommence demain ? proposa Spike tandis qu'il raccompagnait Buffy et ses trois petits diables.  
Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. Durant toute la soirée, il avait joué sans arrêt avec les enfants, qui s'étaient montrés aussi épuisants qu'infatigables. Et quand, alors qu'on les séchait et les rhabillait, ils avaient commencé leur triple crise de nerfs, elle s'était presque attendue à le voir fuir.  
Au lieu de cela, il voulait recommencer !  
Torse nu, il portait Frederick et Ethan dans ses bras solides. Tout en continuant à pleurer, les deux garçons s'accrochaient à lui, épuisés. Ils avaient l'air tout petits, mais tellement bien, perchés là-haut. En sécurité, rassurés. La gorge nouée par une émotion douce-amère, Buffy ne put trouver ses mots.  
Une fois de retour chez elle, les deux adultes montèrent les enfants dans leur chambre pour les mettre au lit.  
- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, remarqua Spike.  
Buffy installait les triplés pour la nuit, donnant à chacun sa peluche favorite. Elle chantonnait pour les apaiser.  
- Ils adoreraient, vous le savez bien ! dit-elle enfin. Mais... Avez-vous vraiment envie de...  
- Est-ce que vous, vous en avez envie ?  
- Oui, admit Buffy.  
Dans moins de dix minutes, songea-t-elle, les enfants seraient endormis. Alors, elle se retrouverait seule avec Spike. A cette seule idée, une bouffée de chaleur lui monta aux joues, et elle détourna la tête, de peur qu'il ne lise dans ses yeux le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle.  
- Très bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché. On les fera nager demain après-midi, après leur sieste, à la même heure. Bonne nuit, Buffy. Bonne nuit, les petits.  
Et il sortit tranquillement.  
Pendant un moment Buffy resta clouée sur place, le souffle coupé, à écouter les pas de Spike décroître dans l'escalier. Puis un poignant sentiment de détresse tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule, soudain, si abandonnée ? C'était la fatigue, certainement. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.  
Brûlantes, irrépressibles, les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux. Elles se mirent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle chantait une berceuse d'une voix tremblante.  
Spike n'était pas resté avec elle - et qui pouvait l'en blâmer ?  
« Cela vous amuse de me rendre à moitié fou, pour ensuite goûter le plaisir de m'arrêter net ? » Les mots qu'il avait prononcés lui revinrent à la mémoire avec une clarté impitoyable. A l'évidence, il voyait en elle une fille facile, une allumeuse... En même temps, Buffy songea au désir dévorant et au plaisir sauvage que les baisers de Spike avaient éveillés en elle. Non, cela ne l'amusait pas du tout de refuser ce dont elle avait de plus en plus besoin !  
Autant regarder la vérité en face : elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une aventure avec Spike Giles, justement parce qu'elle n'était pas une femme légère. Si elle lui cédait, il aurait vite fait de se lasser d'elle et de l'oublier. Alors qu'elle - elle qui ne pouvait envisager de se donner à un homme simplement pour satisfaire un besoin physique - elle en aurait le cœur brisé !

###############

Debout dans l'allée de gravier, une Dawn en larmes dans les bras, Spike regardait Buffy s'éloigner de la maison dans sa petite voiture, sanglée dans son uniforme d'infirmière. Cordelia tentait vainement de consoler Ethan et Frederick, aussi bouleversés que leur sœur.  
- Maman ! sanglota Dawn. Man-an-man !  
Spike sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait que trop ce que peut éprouver un enfant brutalement séparé de sa mère.  
- C'est vraiment moche que Buffy soit obligée de laisser les triplés tous les week-ends, remarqua-t-il avec virulence. Ce sont des bébés ! Ils ont besoin d'elle.  
- Je sais, lui répondit Cordelia. C'est aussi ce que je pense.  
Spike se tourna vers la jeune femme, surpris. Elle s'était montrée si froide et hautaine avec lui depuis qu'elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt ! Spike et Buffy étaient alors en train de manger des sandwichs dans la cour arrière avec les enfants, et elle n'avait même pas daigné lui dire bonjour. Il était quand même resté, soupçonnant que le départ de Buffy serait mal accepté par les triplés. Et en effet, dès qu'ils l'avaient vue dans son uniforme d'infirmière, ils avaient éclaté en sanglots, avant de s'accrocher frénétiquement à elle. Spike et Cordelia avaient dû les arracher à leur mère pour qu'elle puisse partir, la mort dans l'âme.  
- Allons manger des glaces ! proposa Cordelia avec entrain. Tout le monde dans la cuisine !  
Elle entraîna avec elle les garçons, qui hoquetaient et reniflaient toujours. Spike suivait, Dawn dans les bras. La fillette le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix tremblante :  
- Gace ?  
Un frémissement de désespoir l'agita, et elle laissa tomber sa tête blonde contre l'épaule de Spike.  
- Oui, mon cœur, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Une glace ! Maman va bientôt revenir, je te le promets. Et demain, on retournera nager dans la piscine. Je te tirerai dans le petit bateau. D'accord ? Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher d'aller dans la cuisine, sinon tes frères risquent de tout manger.  
Tandis que Cordelia installait Ethan et Frederick sur leurs chaises hautes, Spike continua à parler ainsi de tout et de rien, d'une voix apaisante, pour meubler le silence. Il garda Dawn sur ses genoux et lui tint son bol pendant qu'elle mangeait.  
- On dirait que le coup de la glace a réussi, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
Les trois enfants se concentraient en silence sur leurs cuillères, dont ils se servaient assez bien quand la nourriture était solide. Aucun d'eux ne pleurait plus. Cordelia, assise en face de lui à la table de cuisine, lui adressa un sourire qui lui parut presque amical.  
- Je sais que c'est mal, avoua-t-elle, mais je leur donne toujours des bonbons ou des petits gâteaux lorsque Buffy s'en va. Je ne supporte pas de les voir pleurer de la sorte...  
Spike récupéra un morceau de glace à la vanille que Dawn avait laissé tomber sur sa chemise.  
- C'est vous qui surveillez chaque fois les enfants lorsqu'elle travaille ? demanda-t-il. Tous les week-ends ?  
Cordelia hocha la tête.  
- C'est très généreux de votre part. Et si jamais vous aviez d'autres... projets pour votre dimanche ?  
- Vous voulez dire un rendez-vous ? Je ne sors pas.  
- Comment ça ! Vous êtes bien trop jeune et trop jolie pour dire cela ! Je suis sûr que...  
- Vous parlez comme ma mère ! s'exclama Cordelia. Cela ne m'intéresse pas de fréquenter les hommes. On ne récolte que des déboires.  
Un coup d'œil à son visage tendu suffit à Spike pour comprendre qu'il devait il y avoir une histoire triste derrière cette apparente froideur. Mieux valait changer de sujet.  
- Depuis combien de temps Buffy travaille-t-elle à l'hôpital ?  
La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt.  
- Elle a commencé peu après la naissance des triplés. Maman et moi, nous n'étions pas d'accord. Mais papa lui a dit qu'elle devait reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur. Et que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de sentir qu'elle était capable de subvenir aux besoins de ses enfants. D'être indépendante.  
- Cela me semble sévère !  
- Non. Dur, sans doute, mais aussi raisonnable et pragmatique. Mon père est comme ça. Il est colonel dans l'armée de l'air et n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras quand les choses se gâtent. Malgré tout, il adore Buffy et ne veut que son bien. Après la mort de Riley, il a tout fait pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi votre mère et lui ne l'aident-ils pas avec les enfants ?  
- C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils l'ont tout de suite accueillie chez eux, pendant sa grossesse, et elle y est restée avec les petits jusqu'au printemps dernier. Et puis, papa a été muté en Allemagne. Buffy n'a pas voulu les suivre. Comme elle avait hérité de cette maison, elle a décidé de s'y installer. Mes parents continuent à lui donner de l'argent, dans la mesure de leurs moyens. Mais je sais que c'est dur pour elle de se charger seule des triplés. En tout cas, c'est une mère remarquable, et si ces trois petits démons l'épuisent, ils lui ont aussi permis de surmonter son chagrin.  
- Croyez-vous que...  
- Ma sœur vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Cordelia. Inutile de le nier. J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous la regardez.  
- Nous sommes amis, nuança Spike.  
- Vraiment ? J'ai aperçu quelques-uns de vos amis, à votre pique-nique. Et je tiens à vous prévenir que vous n'avez pas intérêt à compromettre ma sœur avec cette bande de dévergondés !  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour elle. Il se trouve que je suis moi-même en cure d'abstinence et de chasteté. Je ne reçois plus, en ce moment.  
Jusqu'à cette minute, Spike n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle. L'idée lui parut soudain excellente. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de rompre un peu avec sa vie sociale mouvementée. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, la fréquentation de ses prétendus « amis » l'ennuyait depuis quelque temps.  
- Il est temps que je parte, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
Aussitôt, Dawn laissa tomber sa cuillère sur le plancher et leva vers lui un visage angoissé.  
- Pas pati ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Pas pati !  
Cordelia avait libéré les garçons de leurs chaises hautes, et ils regardèrent un moment leur sœur se cramponner à Spike, les yeux ronds, la mine inquiète. Brusquement, Ethan rampa jusque sous la table et se mit à crier :  
- Non ! Pas ! Pas !  
Sur quoi, Frederick fondit en larmes. Toute surprise, Cordelia se leva pour tenter de les calmer. Son regard allait de Spike aux enfants.  
- Ils ne veulent pas que vous partiez, remarqua-t-elle. On dirait qu'ils vous aiment vraiment...  
Il y avait une note d'incrédulité dans sa voix, que Spike ne songea même pas à lui reprocher. Sa propre famille aurait été abasourdie en voyant cela, dans la mesure où il n'accordait jamais la moindre attention à la jeune génération des Giles. Il avait même la réputation de ne pas supporter les enfants plus de cinq minutes. Mais Ethan, Frederick et Dawn étaient différents des autres bébés. Ils étaient plus mignons. Plus drôles. Plus intéressants. Bref, sans qu'il soit en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi au juste, il aimait ces trois adorables bébés !  
- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couchés, proposa-t-il avec sérieux.  
Cordelia haussa légèrement les sourcils, sans émettre cependant la moindre protestation, et Spike l'aida à monter les enfants dans leur chambre. C'était une occupation tout à fait inhabituelle pour lui, un samedi à pareille heure, mais il pourrait toujours sortir plus tard. Et surtout, il ne voulait pour rien au monde décevoir son petit fan club !

###############

- Il est resté et il t'a aidée à mettre les enfants au lit ?  
Buffy n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cela faisait une heure à peine qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital et elle buvait du thé glacé en compagnie de Cordelia. Assises sur les marches du porche arrière, les deux sœurs regardaient les triplés jouer dans l'herbe.  
- Oui, et il a l'air d'aimer tes enfants, Buffy. Quant à eux, ils l'adorent ! Que se passe-t-il donc, ici ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Buffy.  
Et elle pressa ses mains sur ses tempes. Après une nuit de garde particulièrement difficile et presque vingt-quatre heures sans sommeil, elle se sentait désorientée et épuisée. Seulement, comme les triplés étaient toujours réveillés lorsqu'elle revenait de l'hôpital le matin, elle ne pouvait pas foncer dans sa chambre et dormir sans jouer d'abord un peu avec eux.  
- Spike a affirmé qu'il était en cure de chasteté, remarqua Cordelia. Je me demande pourquoi.  
- Comment le savoir ?  
- En revanche, il passe pas mal de temps ici, avec toi et les enfants. Cela pourrait signifier...  
- Pike ! Pike ! Pike !  
Les voix des enfants, joyeuses et excitées, vinrent interrompre Cordelia, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes vers le trou dans la haie par lequel Spike venait de paraître. Il portait un short usé et un T-shirt.  
- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la petite bande à l'œuvre dans le jardin, remarqua-t-il en se penchant pour soulever les trois enfants dans ses bras.  
Il était ridiculement flatté qu'ils se soient souvenus de son prénom - surtout devant Cordelia.  
Buffy courut vers lui. Le simple fait de le voir suffisait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues - une bouffée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur torride qui régnait déjà en ce dimanche matin.  
- Vous avez l'air morte de fatigue, remarqua-t-il.  
- Oui, je... nous avons eu une nuit difficile à l'hôpital.  
Les triplés commençaient à gigoter comme des diables dans les bras de Spike. Celui-ci décida de poser son encombrant fardeau sur le sol, et les trois petits se mirent aussitôt à trotter vers leur tas de sable, dans le coin du porche.  
- Je suis venu vous avertir qu'il y a un camion garé devant chez vous. On dirait qu'on vous livre quelque chose.  
- Un dimanche ? Mais non, voyons. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien...  
Au même moment, le marteau de la porte se fit entendre.  
- Buffy, on frappe ! lança Cordelia. Tu veux que j'y aille ou que je reste avec les enfants ?  
- Je m'en occupe. Mais c'est sûrement une erreur.  
Elle alla ouvrir. Deux livreurs se tenaient sur le seuil, un gros carton posé entre eux. Avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de revenir de sa surprise, Spike, qui l'avait suivie, s'avança.  
- Entrez, dit-il. Et montez ça au premier, dans la chambre à coucher.  
- Co... comment ? balbutia Buffy. Mais je ne...  
Spike la prit par les épaules et la tira en arrière pour permettre aux deux hommes de passer avec leur chargement.  
- Ecoutez-moi bien, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Ceci est un appareil à air conditionné, qu'ils vont installer dans votre chambre. Il y a aussi un modèle plus gros qu'ils vont poser dans le salon et qui, normalement, suffira à rafraîchir tout le rez-de-chaussée.  
Pendant quelques instants, Buffy resta bouche bée, incapable de proférer un son. Puis elle recouvra ses esprits.  
- Vous m'avez acheté un appareil à air conditionné ?  
- Deux.  
- C'est impossible !  
- Pourquoi cela ? Nous endurons en ce moment une vague de chaleur tout à fait inhabituelle. Si vous le permettez, je vais monter voir où ils en sont.  
Buffy agrippa son bras.  
- Attendez ! C'est très généreux à vous, mais je ne peux pas accepter.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un cadeau intime et personnel comme... de la lingerie, par exemple !  
- Mais enfin, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire de tels cadeaux !  
- Entre amis, cela me semble pourtant naturel. Bon, allez-vous me lâcher, maintenant, ou est-ce que je vais être obligé de vous traîner avec moi ?  
- Spike ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?  
Il se retourna brusquement et prit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains. Pendant un instant, il plongea son regard dans le sien, avec une intensité qui la fit vaciller. Puis il écrasa la bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser brutal et passionné, accaparant le peu de souffle et de raison qui restaient à la jeune femme. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et dut se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Un puissant vertige s'empara d'elle. Une onde de chaleur commença à se répandre en elle, jusqu'à ce que son sang brûle dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion. Alors, avec un frisson de plaisir et un gémissement sourd, elle se laissa aller contre Spike, vaincue.  
Juste à cet instant, il s'écarta brusquement d'elle et la relâcha. Buffy faillit crier de frustration et trébucha en avant, étourdie. Ses enfants venaient de faire irruption dans le couloir, Cordelia sur les talons.  
- Oh, ne faites pas attention à nous ! lança celle-ci d'un ton pincé. Continuez donc ces démonstrations... d'amitié. Entre voisins, c'est bien naturel ! Je vais monter à l'étage avec les enfants.  
- Cordelia, je... Nous...  
Les joues en feu, Buffy luttait pour retrouver contenance, mais les mots lui manquaient. Cela faisait deux fois que sa sœur la surprenait dans les bras de Spike. Faire croire à une coïncidence était pour le moins difficile. D'un geste nerveux, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et déclara, comme si cela expliquait tout :  
- Spike vient de m'acheter un appareil à air conditionné.  
- Cette maison en avait grand besoin ! déclara-t-il avec fermeté.  
Cordelia haussa les sourcils.  
- Eh bien, voilà un geste tout à fait « amical », il me semble !  
- Oui, mais je... je ne peux pas accepter, Spike.  
- Oh si ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je vous le donne, et vous allez le prendre, un point c'est tout ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?  
Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur elle, étincelants, et Buffy eut l'impression qu'il voyait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, les joues en feu, tout en se demandant avec désespoir ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Peine perdue ! Lorsque Spike se trouvait auprès d'elle, ses facultés intellectuelles étaient brusquement obscurcies par un chaos de désirs inavouables et de pulsions affolantes. Impossible de réfléchir. Impossible de se justifier.  
Accablée, elle se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et attrapa Frederick dans ses bras. Elle l'attira sur ses genoux et essaya de lui faire un câlin.  
- Vous tombez de fatigue ! observa Spike. Dès que les deux appareils seront installés, Cordelia et moi nous emmènerons les enfants jusqu'à ma piscine. Et vous vous coucherez, Buffy.  
- Vraiment, je suis impressionnée ! intervint Cordelia d'un ton sec. Vous aboyez des ordres exactement comme mon père, et vous n'êtes même pas dans l'armée !  
- Dans le monde civil, on appelle cela prendre des décisions opérationnelles. Et tout comme dans l'armée, un chef d'entreprise digne de ce nom s'attend à être obéi !  
Spike glissa les mains sous les épaules de Buffy et l'aida à se remettre sur pied. Son enfant serré contre elle, elle leva vers lui un visage défait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son cœur battait à grands coups, son ventre brûlait au souvenir du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Oh, comme elle avait envie de lui ! Et au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait d'instinct que ce désir si puissant transcendait la simple attirance physique.  
Oui, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme !  
Pendant un instant, elle ferma les yeux, de peur que Spike n'en devine trop dans son regard. Buffy avait soudain l'impression de se retrouver perdue en haute mer, ballottée par les vagues, sans carte ni boussole. Et lorsqu'elle essaya de penser à Riley pour retrouver un peu de calme et d'équilibre, la simple présence de Spike suffit à subjuguer ses sens et sa raison, effaçant les souvenirs et bloquant tout autre image que la sienne.

################

- Je suis passé voir si je pouvais aider avec les enfants, annonça Alex en entrant dans le salon.  
Il était 20 heures et Cordelia lisait, assise dans le vieux canapé de rotin. Alex s'avança vers elle, puis s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds, devant l'appareil à air conditionné qui ronronnait doucement au-dessus de la fenêtre.  
- Un appareil à air conditionné ! s'exclama-t-il. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'est la première fois que je ne suffoque pas en entrant dans cette maison !  
Cordelia posa son livre et se leva.  
- Les enfants sont au lit pour la nuit, et ton offre vient un peu tard. Quant à l'air conditionné - il y a deux appareils, un ici et l'autre dans la chambre de Buffy –, c'est un cadeau de Spike Giles.  
- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a payé ?  
- Exactement. Très aimable, entre voisins, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet !  
Alex se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir d'aise.  
- Il fait bon, maintenant. C'est un vrai plaisir de venir ici et... Cordelia ! Mais oui, je comprends tout ! Voilà pourquoi il l'a fait !  
- Précise ta pensée, veux-tu. Qui a fait quoi ?  
- Giles ! Il déteste la chaleur. S'il transforme cette maison, c'est parce qu'il a l'intention d'y venir souvent. Et de passer beaucoup de temps avec Buffy. Oui ! Elle a réussi ! Elle l'a séduit ! Un Giles ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?  
Cordelia lui jeta un regard impassible et glacial.  
- Oh, j'imagine sans peine ce que cela signifie pour toi, Alex. Un bureau à ton nom dans l'immeuble de la société Giles, avec un gros salaire et un compte en banque assorti. Eh bien, laisse-moi te donner un conseil : ne démissionne pas tout de suite de ton emploi actuel, si minable soit-il ! Buffy et Spike ne sont rien d'autre que des « amis ». Du moins, est-ce ce qu'ils assurent.  
- Allons donc ! Peu importe ce qu'ils prétendent. La seule explication, c'est qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Et le simple fait que Buffy ait accepté ce cadeau prouve qu'elle aussi...  
- Pas si vite, mon garçon. Elle n'avait pas le choix. On lui a livré les deux appareils sans lui demander son avis, et Spike a insisté lourdement pour qu'elle les prenne.  
- Voyons, Cordelia, tu connais Buffy aussi bien que moi. Elle a un caractère de cochon ! Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait flanqué Spike à la porte et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, lui et ses appareils à air conditionné. Or, elle ne l'a pas fait !  
Un sourire extatique aux lèvres, Alex passa nonchalamment une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé.  
- Les relations de Buffy avec la famille Giles peuvent nous profiter à tous les deux, tu sais..., ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur.  
Cordelia leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules avec exaspération.  
- Je vois très bien comment tu comptes en tirer profit pour faire carrière dans la publicité, mais moi je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire et cela ne me concerne pas !  
- Mais si, Cordelia. Je me suis renseigné sur la famille Giles, figure-toi. Il se trouve que Spike a un frère plus jeune qui est lui aussi célibataire. Wesley Giles. Il a trente deux ans, est plutôt beau garçon, sympathique, etc. Buffy et Spike pourraient te le présenter. Tu es une vraie beauté, tu sais, sœurette. Il tombera amoureux de toi et...  
- Ah, je t'en prie, ça suffit ! Par moments, j'en viens à penser que tu es vraiment cinglé !  
- Non, je suis simplement optimiste de nature. Et c'est plutôt une qualité, en ces temps de récession et de morosité. Bon, eh bien, si tu n'as pas besoin de moi ici, je vais m'en aller. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir.  
- Avec cette Drusilla ?  
- Avec la copine de Victoria, Anya. On me... passe à la ronde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Là-dessus, il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas élastique, l'air particulièrement content de lui et du monde en général.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, Alex ! lança Cordelia derrière son dos. Franchement, je trouve même cela lamentable !  
Mais il était déjà parti.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

La prédiction d'Alex se révéla des plus justes. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, on vit beaucoup Spike Giles dans la petite maison délabrée qui jouxtait sa luxueuse propriété. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il rende visite à Buffy et aux triplés. Il arrivait le soir après son travail pour dîner et passer la soirée avec eux, ou les emmenait nager dans sa piscine et organisait des pique-niques improvisés sur sa pelouse.  
Pendant le week-end, contrairement à ses habitudes, il restait en ville, et lorsque Buffy partait travailler à l'hôpital, il se retrouvait invariablement avec Cordelia pour garder les enfants. Il avait même fini par vaincre les réticences de la jeune femme et par se lier d'amitié avec elle. La seule chose qui irritait encore Cordelia, c'était l'admiration sans réserves qu'Alex témoignait à Spike lorsqu'ils se rencontraient chez Buffy.  
Au fil des jours, Spike se surprit à attendre avec impatience l'accueil enthousiaste que lui réservaient les triplés chaque soir, lorsqu'il apparaissait dans l'ouverture de la haie. Ils se jetaient dans ses jambes avec des braillements de joie, tiraient sur son pantalon, réclamaient d'être pris dans les bras, babillaient avec excitation. Ces chaleureuses démonstrations étaient d'autant plus agréables qu'il ne pouvait mettre leur sincérité en doute - chose rarissime dans le monde d'intrigues et d'hypocrisie où il évoluait !  
Buffy, elle, ne se jetait pas dans ses bras. Néanmoins, son sourire, la lumière dans ses yeux, la façon dont elle repoussait ses cheveux en arrière suffisaient à Spike. Il la désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré aucune femme dans sa longue vie de séducteur. Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas fait l'amour avec elle. Fait incroyable pour un Giles, il se voyait refuser ce dont il avait le plus envie... et il s'en accommodait. Non seulement il avait renoncé pour Buffy à ses sorties mondaines, à la fréquentation de ses amis et des jolies femmes qui l'entouraient habituellement, mais tout se passait comme s'il avait fait vœu de chasteté.  
« Inutile d'essayer de comprendre, se disait-il. De toute façon, ça ne peut me faire que du bien... »  
Et il ne cherchait pas à pousser son avantage en forçant Buffy dans ses retranchements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se découvrait des trésors de patience, une délicatesse hors du commun, un romantisme d'un autre âge. Il ne tentait même plus de la prendre dans ses bras pour un de ces baisers brûlants qui leur faisaient perdre la raison. Il se contentait de la contempler des heures durant, caressant du regard la courbe de ses hanches, la rondeur d'un sein, la ligne gracieuse de son cou. Mais il ne la touchait pas.  
En vérité, il n'osait pas. Ses sentiments pour Buffy avaient pris une telle puissance, une telle profondeur, qu'il en était vaguement effrayé. Jamais il n'avait rien éprouvé de pareil. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'une femme. Et l'idée d'une relation physique avec elle impliquait maintenant l'explosion d'une situation qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler, et qui le dépassait largement.  
Alors, comme il l'avait proposé au tout début de leur rencontre, ils se voyaient en amis.  
La fête nationale du 4 juillet tombait un mercredi. Spike aurait préféré bénéficier d'un week-end prolongé de trois jours, mais tant pis. Il fit part de ses plans à Buffy le lundi soir.  
- Je possède un chalet sur la plage à Palm Spring, lui expliqua-t-il. Pour une fois que vous avez un week-end de libre, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions y emmener les enfants. Nous partirions le vendredi soir après dîner pour éviter la circulation, et nous reviendrions le dimanche soir.  
Ils flottaient côte à côte dans la piscine. Buffy tirait Dawn sur un crocodile de plastique rose tandis que Spike surveillait les deux garçons dans leur petit bateau. Si ses amis l'avaient vu en cet instant, ils seraient tombés à la renverse. Voilà des semaines qu'ils essayaient de savoir pourquoi le prince des festivités estivales boudait toutes les réceptions et n'organisait plus ces fêtes somptueuses et libertines dont il avait le secret.  
Buffy repoussa en arrière ses cheveux mouillés.  
- Oh, Spike. Je ne suis pas sûre...  
- Pensez aux enfants, Buffy. Ils pourront jouer dans le sable et dans les vagues. Et nous serons deux pour les surveiller.  
- Mais... Il faut au moins deux heures pour aller là-bas ! Jamais ils n'ont effectué un aussi long voyage en voiture. Et puis, où vont-ils dormir et manger ? Il n'y a pas de berceaux ni de chaises hautes. Non, c'est impossible, Spike. Merci beaucoup, mais nous ne...  
- Nous irons, Buffy ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ces enfants ne sortent jamais. Certes, je comprends à quel point il devait être difficile de les emmener où que ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits, mais ils grandissent. Ils ont besoin d'autre chose.  
- Ils viennent ici, dans votre piscine...  
- Et ils adorent ! Parce que ça les change de leur maison. Vos gosses sont intelligents et curieux, Buffy. Ils devraient être en contact avec des lieux, des gens, des situations différentes. Ils ne progresseront jamais s'ils voient toujours les mêmes personnes. Vous, moi, Cordelia et Alex.  
Elle le regarda d'un air pensif.  
- Je... vous avez sans doute raison. C'est étrange, mais vous parlez comme pourrait le faire mon père.  
- Ce qui signifie que je suis sur la même longueur d'ondes que le colonel ? interrogea Spike d'un ton faussement horrifié. C'est effrayant !  
Buffy se mit à rire.  
- Ne prêtez pas trop d'attention aux histoires d'Alex sur mon père. C'est un homme intelligent et très courageux. Il vous plairait. En fait, je pense même que vous avez pas mal de choses en commun, tous les deux.  
- Voilà un grand compliment, de la part de la fille adorée de son papa. Cordelia et Alex prétendent que vous êtes la préférée du colonel.  
- Absurde ! Mon père n'a jamais fait de différence entre nous ! Quelles autres sottises vous racontent-ils, quand j'ai le dos tourné ?  
- Mmm... Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Je ne dirai rien ! Mais c'est d'accord pour ce week-end ? Nous louerons des petits lits et des chaises hautes sur place. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, vous savez. Quant au voyage... Dans la mesure où nous partirons tard le soir, nos triplés favoris dormiront probablement pendant tout le trajet. Ce sera parfait.  
Buffy hocha la tête, encore indécise.  
- Spike, pensez-vous que je sois une mère trop protectrice ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous savez, le genre qui étouffe ses enfants...  
- Pas du tout ! Rien n'est plus normal pour une mère que de s'inquiéter et de vouloir garder ses petits sous son aile.  
- Et c'est le rôle du père d'entraîner les enfants hors du nid et de leur faire découvrir le monde.  
Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir, tout naturellement. Mais en mesurant la portée de sa phrase, elle éprouva un brusque coup au cœur. Seigneur ! Spike n'était pas le père de ses enfants ! Et Buffy ferait une grave erreur en allant imaginer qu'il pouvait assumer ce rôle. Après tout, il lui avait dit très clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'une famille improvisée.  
Pourtant, ces dernières semaines, elle et les enfants s'étaient mis à compter sur lui chaque jour, à guetter son arrivée, à dépendre de lui. Les rares soirées où il avait travaillé trop tard pour venir les rejoindre, il leur avait manqué. Terriblement. Buffy ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il passait autant de temps avec eux, car elle soupçonnait fort qu'il n'en sût rien lui-même. En revanche, elle était persuadée que cette étrange inclination pour elle et les triplés n'était en réalité que passagère. Malgré les allusions indécentes d'Alex, elle n'avait aucune illusion : la vie n'était pas un conte de fées.  
Lorsqu'elle essayait d'envisager avec lucidité la situation, elle ne voyait en effet qu'une issue possible à cette curieuse histoire - une fin douloureuse pour elle et les triplés. Ils adoraient « Pike » ! Que deviendraient-ils lorsqu'il ne leur rendrait plus visite, lorsqu'il aurait recouvré ses esprits, et retournerait vers ce monde doré qui était le sien ?  
Buffy lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il était en train de jouer avec les deux garçons, et ne semblait pas avoir accordé d'attention particulière à sa dernière remarque. Grace à Dieu !  
Elle se trompait.  
Spike avait parfaitement entendu, et les mots de la jeune femme résonnaient avec force dans son esprit. Le rôle d'un père... S'était-il comporté ainsi, avec les triplés ? Lui qui croyait détester les enfants, à quoi jouait-il au juste, depuis des semaines, avec ces petits ?  
A cet instant, Ethan décida de faire diversion en se mettant debout dans le petit bateau, qui chavira instantanément. Les deux garçons disparurent une seconde sous l'eau, pour remonter à la surface comme des bouchons grâce à leurs gilets de sauvetage. Ils crachaient, riaient et tapaient des mains dans l'eau. Avant même que Buffy ait eu le temps de réagir, Spike les avait récupérés et déposés dans leur embarcation.  
- Oh, à propos de père ! lança-t-il soudain. Mon père et sa nouvelle femme veulent absolument que je vienne dîner chez eux le 4 juillet au soir. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner avec les triplés, Buffy ? Nous pique-niquerons dans le jardin, et il y aura sûrement les enfants de mon frère.  
Il l'invitait à rencontrer sa famille ? Le cœur de Buffy se mit à battre plus vite, mais son émotion fut aussitôt refroidie à l'idée d'affronter la puissante tribu des Giles. Pour une modeste mère de famille comme elle, la perspective était terrifiante !  
- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.  
Et alors même qu'elle prononçait ces deux mots, elle sentit une bouffée d'appréhension lui serrer la gorge.  
- Une invitation de Ruppert Giles, c'est presque un ordre ! expliqua Spike d'un ton léger.  
Ils avaient pris la voiture de Buffy, qui était équipée de sièges pour enfants à l'arrière. Sanglés dans leurs fauteuils, les triplés babillaient gaiement en regardant défiler le paysage, avec chacun sa peluche préférée sur les genoux. Buffy regarda Spike à la dérobée. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait invitée à rencontrer ses parents. « Avec vous, je ne m'ennuierai pas et je pourrai saisir la présence des enfants comme prétexte pour partir plus tôt », avait-il expliqué.  
A l'en croire, les « fausses » réunions de famille des Giles étaient mortellement ennuyeuses.  
- Pourquoi fausses ? demanda Buffy.  
Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait raconté la mort de sa mère, Spike se mit à parler de sa famille.  
- Mon père a épousé Darla voilà deux ans. Elle était veuve, avec un fils et deux filles. A en croire la légende familiale, mon père était pourtant un veuf inconsolable, qui pleurait la mort de sa femme bien-aimée, Joyce, ma mère, et ne pourrait jamais se remarier...  
- Il y a très longtemps qu'elle est morte, non ? remarqua Buffy d'une voix calme.  
Par-dessus son épaule, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux triplés. Tout allait bien. Ses enfants attendraient-ils d'elle qu'elle porte toute sa vie le deuil de leur père ? C'était exactement ce qu'elle s'était juré de faire jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Spike Giles, qui avait brusquement donné une toute autre dimension à son existence de recluse.  
- Pensez-vous vraiment que votre père ait trahi la mémoire de votre mère en épousant une autre femme trente ans plus tard ?  
- Oh, il n'a pas trahi sa mémoire, répondit Spike d'un ton empli d'amertume. Il l'a trahie alors qu'elle était encore vivante. Mon frère Angel venait juste de naître lorsqu'il a eu une liaison avec Darla.  
- Oh ! fit Buffy.  
- C'est encore pire que cela. Darla s'est retrouvée enceinte de lui. Selon la version que soutient mon père aujourd'hui, il aurait voulu divorcer à l'époque pour épouser sa maîtresse. Mais la noble Darla se serait refusée à briser un mariage - comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait en couchant avec mon père ! Alors, elle a trouvé un pauvre imbécile du nom de Gunn pour l'épouser, recueillir son enfant et l'élever comme le sien.  
- Qu'a fait votre père ?  
- Il n'a pas soufflé mot de cette histoire. Il est revenu à la maison et il a eu deux autres fils avec sa femme bien-aimée : moi et mon jeune frère Wesley. Pendant ce temps, Darla a donné le jour à deux filles avec ce Gunn. Lorsque ma mère est morte dans cet accident de voiture, mon père a supplié Darla de laisser tomber ce crétin pour venir vivre avec lui. Elle a refusé. Et c'est alors seulement qu'il s'est rabattu sur son rôle de veuf éploré. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma mère qu'il pleurait - mais le fait que Darla lui ait échappé.  
- Et vous avez grandi sans rien savoir de cela ?  
- Tout juste. J'ai cru dur comme fer au numéro de mon père. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai découvert l'existence de mon demi-frère - Charles Gunn - que j'ai compris la vérité.  
- Vraiment ? C'est rocambolesque ! C'est... c'est absurde !  
- Vous pouvez imaginer le choc que cela m'a fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père se retrouve à la tête d'une vaste « famille », si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. Quatre fils, pas moins, deux belles-filles, et leur progéniture respective ! De quoi faire de joyeux pique-niques, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais comment avez-vous découvert la vérité ?  
- Oh, de la plus simple des façons ! Il y a deux ans, lorsque mon père s'est finalement remarié avec Darla - Gunn était mort, et elle était enfin libre. De la même manière qu'un magicien tire un lapin d'un chapeau, on m'a présenté mon frère au mariage... Charles qui, comme par hasard, a repris le nom légal de Giles et s'est fait engager dans l'entreprise familiale, est marié avec deux enfants.  
- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais le fait que Charles ait repris le nom de Giles et réclame la reconnaissance de ses liens de famille vous trouble plus encore que le remariage de votre père avec Darla. Vous le considérez comme un rival potentiel, c'est ça ?  
- Il faudrait que je sois idiot pour ne pas le faire ! J'ai bien l'intention de devenir président de la compagnie. En tout cas, je travaille dur depuis des années pour y parvenir. Lorsque papa se retirera, Angel prendra le poste de directeur général tandis que la présidence me reviendra.  
- Et Charles lorgne ce poste, lui aussi ? Oh, là ! là ! Cela devient vraiment compliqué !  
- Il prétend que non, et assure qu'il se contentera de la direction du département légal, étant lui-même avocat...  
- Mais vous ne le croyez pas ?  
Spike haussa les épaules.  
- C'est un garçon brillant. Sa mère est pleine d'une folle ambition, elle a enfin épousé la grosse fortune qu'elle guignait, et mon père ferait n'importe quoi - n'importe quoi ! - pour se faire pardonner les années perdues.  
- Mais il n'irait probablement pas jusqu'à donner la présidence à Charles. Et vos frères, Angel et Wesley, se sentent-ils menacés, eux aussi ?  
- La position d'Angel est inattaquable, il est le fils aîné. Quant à Wesley... S'il est loin d'être bête, il n'a aucune ambition. C'est le fantaisiste de la famille.  
- Pas de rivalité de ce côté-là, donc, conclut Buffy. Je suppose qu'il a renoncé depuis longtemps à lutter contre ses frères aînés. Justement, je viens de lire un livre de psychologie sur les rapports dans les familles et...  
- Oh, épargnez-moi la psychanalyse de salon ! Je sais que les librairies vendent des centaines de ce type d'ouvrage, les nôtres en sont d'ailleurs pleines, mais je déteste ce genre de conversation.  
Buffy ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.  
- Ça vous ferait peut-être le plus grand bien d'en lire vous-même, remarqua-t-elle.  
Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le sérieux avec lequel la jeune femme abordait des sujets que lui jugeait ridicules l'avait toujours amusé. C'était son côté institutrice, en quelque sorte... Il posa la main sur son genou et, instinctivement, elle vint recouvrir cette main de ses doigts longs et minces.  
Ils restèrent ainsi tout le long du trajet sur l'autoroute.  
Lorsqu'elle découvrit la maison de famille des Giles, dans une riche banlieue résidentielle de Sunnydale, Buffy resta bouche bée. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi imposant. D'un geste nerveux, elle tira sur le tissu à fleurs de sa robe de coton. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle s'était crue parfaitement bien habillée pour un pique-nique estival. Maintenant, elle en était moins sûre.  
- Ne vous laissez surtout pas impressionner, lui conseilla Spike d'un ton léger.  
Sans répondre, Buffy reporta son attention vers les triplés et détacha leurs ceintures. Les enfants portaient des ensembles assortis, avec des petites barboteuses à rayures rouges et blanches et des chemisettes bleu roi ornées d'étoiles blanches - un cadeau de leurs grands-parents, tout à fait de circonstance pour une fête nationale. Les cheveux de Dawn étaient retenus sur le côté de la tête par une barrette rouge, laquelle apportait une touche de féminité qui la distinguait de ses frères.  
Tous trois en avaient plus qu'assez d'être assis et voulaient à présent marcher. Buffy et Spike leur donnèrent donc la main, et ils avancèrent tous les cinq de front jusqu'à l'imposant porche à colonnes de la maison. Lorsque la lourde porte de bois massif s'ouvrit sur un majordome en uniforme, Buffy réprima un ricanement nerveux. On se serait cru dans un film ! songea-t-elle.  
Mais son accès de gaieté ne dura guère. Derrière le majordome, dans un immense hall dallé de marbre, elle aperçut une grande femme blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'avançait vers eux, vêtue d'une sublime robe du soir. A côté d'elle, sanglé dans un impeccable smoking, se tenait un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux argentés et avec une paire de lunettes rondes posée sur son nez.  
- Bonsoir, papa, bonsoir, Darla, lança Spike d'une voix polie mais froide. Je vous présente la famille Summers : Buffy, Ethan, Dawn et Frederick.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de préciser qui était qui, mais Buffy était trop pétrifiée pour s'en formaliser. La gorge sèche, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus chaussés de sandales blanches. L'inadéquation grotesque de sa tenue lui causa une désagréable impression de vertige. D'autant qu'à présent, plusieurs autres personnes, probablement le reste de la famille, s'approchaient lentement. Tous les hommes étaient en smoking tandis que les femmes portaient des robes longues, qui devaient coûter de véritables fortunes, Buffy le savait, et arboraient des bijoux impressionnants - comme elle n'en avait vu que dans les vitrines des beaux quartiers.  
Affolée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Spike, qui était en short et chemise polo de coton. Il avait l'air aussi déplacé qu'elle dans ce contexte luxueux.  
- Maman ! gémit Dawn.  
Cramponnée à la jambe de sa mère, elle contemplait avec une crainte évidente ce groupe d'inconnus qui se rassemblaient devant eux. Buffy posa une main protectrice sur la tête de sa petite fille, et chercha du regard les autres enfants dont Spike lui avait parlé. Hélas, les plus jeunes représentants de la famille Giles n'étaient pas en vue. C'était à l'évidence une réception strictement réservée aux adultes. Et elle était arrivée là habillée pour un pique-nique, avec trois enfants en bas âge !  
De nouveau elle se tourna vers Spike et, cette fois, son regard était mi-suppliant, mi-accusateur. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ! Lui imposer cet affront ! La ridiculiser devant son père ! Mais Spike ne semblait pas s'émouvoir le moins du monde. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il passa tranquillement le bras sur les épaules de Buffy et entreprit de la présenter à la ronde.  
Angel, Wesley, Faith, Jeff, Charles, Kennedy, Tara... Les noms et les visages se brouillaient devant les yeux de Buffy, éblouie par les feux des diamants. Mortifiée, étourdie, elle ne parvenait même pas à sourire. Ses traits reflétaient le même désarroi que ceux de ses enfants.  
- Spike, tu n'as pas encore rencontré les nièces de Darla, je crois, déclara Ruppert Giles de son ton calme, mais impérieux. Ce sont les invitées d'honneur de cette soirée.  
Sur quoi, deux grandes blondes plutôt maigres et vêtues de robes de strass s'avancèrent d'un pas pour être présentées, enveloppant Spike d'un regard prédateur.  
- Je suppose que nous sommes cousins, susurra l'une en battant des cils.  
- Oui, cousins par alliance, reprit l'autre sur le même ton. N'est-ce pas merveilleux de la part de tante Darla d'avoir organisé ce dîner dansant pour fêter notre arrivée à Sunnydale ?  
On eût dit les méchantes sœurs de Cendrillon. Et manifestement, elles avaient bien l'intention de séduire le prince à marier ! L'ambition de cette chère Darla n'avait donc pas de limite... Après avoir épousé le père, elle cherchait à placer ses nièces !  
Au même moment, Wesley s'approcha, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux.  
- Tous les autres invités sont sur la terrasse, annonça-t-il. On t'a beaucoup réclamé, Spike...  
Un dîner dansant ? D'autres invités ? Buffy avait l'impression d'être entrée par erreur dans un roman genre autant en emporte le vent. Elle serra les dents et fusilla Spike du regard. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée là avec ses enfants ? Passé le premier choc, la vérité commençait à lui apparaître, et elle sentait une vague de révolte et de fureur la submerger. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre : il détestait Darla, et cherchait délibérément à saboter sa réception. Et pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité à se servir d'elle et des triplés.  
Il fallait qu'ils partent ! songea Buffy, les larmes aux yeux. Sur-le-champ !  
Prenant Dawn dans un bras, elle passa l'autre autour d'Ethan, bien décidée à aller s'excuser auprès de Ruppert et Darla Giles, pour ensuite quitter les lieux. Mais où diable était Frederick ? Il avait dû s'échapper sans qu'elle y prenne garde, persuadée que Spike lui tenait la main.  
- Frederick ? appela-t-elle. Je... je ne le vois pas.  
La panique la gagnait. Jamais elle ne quittait ses enfants des yeux ! Tout cela à cause de cette grotesque séance de présentation, qui lui avait fait perdre la tête...  
De la main, elle écarta les adultes étonnés qui l'entouraient. Mais le grand hall dallé de marbre était vide.  
- Charles, va voir près de la piscine ! dit une voix angoissée.  
C'était Kennedy, la jeune femme du frère de Spike. Elle était enceinte de sept mois.  
- Allons, pas d'affolement, intervint Spike. Il n'a pas pu aller jusque-là-bas. Et de toute façon, il y a une clôture tout autour.  
Tout le monde se mit à tourner, à chercher, à proposer des explications. L'inquiétude était à son comble lorsque, soudain, la voix de Wesley couvrit le tumulte.  
- Il y a un gamin habillé comme le drapeau américain sur la grande table du salon, annonça-t-il.  
Tout le monde marcha vers le salon, et Buffy dut se contenter de suivre le mouvement. Avant même de découvrir la scène vers laquelle tous les regards étaient braqués, elle entendit le murmure désapprobateur qui courut dans les rangs des invités... Au beau milieu de l'immense table, machouillant Dieu sait quoi, Frederick trônait parmi les porcelaines et l'argenterie. On pouvait facilement deviner le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, depuis la chaise retournée jusqu'au plat d'amuse-gueules piétiné, en suivant la ligne des assiettes renversées et des verres brisés.  
Surpris par tant de monde, le petit garçon se retourna et étira une jambe. Son pied heurta alors le haut vase de cristal rempli d'une somptueuse gerbe de fleurs fraîches qui ornait le centre de la table. Horrifiée, comme dans un cauchemar, Buffy vit le vase tanguer un instant, comme au ralenti, hésiter, puis aller valser sur la nappe de dentelle dans une grande éclaboussure d'eau et de fleurs.  
- Uh-oh ! commenta Frederick.  
Sur quoi, il sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était maintenant assis dans une flaque, et se mit à faire gicler l'eau à deux mains.  
- Mouillé ! remarqua-t-il d'un air important.  
Et comme c'était un mot nouveau dont il était fier, il le répéta une deuxième fois, plus fort. Buffy étouffa un cri de surprise.  
Enfin, quelqu'un se décida à intervenir, souleva Frederick et le déposa dans les bras de sa mère. Ethan, qui y était déjà, se pencha avec intérêt pour toucher son frère.  
- Mouillé ! confirma-t-il.  
A cet instant, Charles Giles parut à la porte du salon, hors d'haleine.  
- Le petit n'est pas près de la piscine, dit-il. J'ai cherché partout !  
- Non, répondit Angel Giles d'un ton froid, il est ici. Finalement, il a décidé de nager sur la table du salon.  
Tout le monde rit, sauf Buffy. Dawn, que Spike avait prise dans ses bras, se mit alors à hurler à pleins poumons, comme si elle percevait l'angoisse de sa mère. Du coup, les rires s'éteignirent, et tous les regards se reportèrent sur la jeune femme.  
« Un jour, songea-t-elle alors, je trouverai peut-être la force d'en rire. »  
- Nous rentrons à la maison, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
Les invités s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Suivie de Spike et de Dawn, elle fonça droit devant elle, les deux garçons dans les bras. Elle avait déjà retraversé le grand hall et descendait l'allée, vers sa voiture, lorsque Wesley Giles se matérialisa soudain à son côté.  
- Inouï ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je ne peux pas croire que Spike ait vraiment fait ça ! Mais qui êtes-vous, au juste ? Est-ce que Spike a loué vos services et ceux des enfants dans une agence de pub ?  
Buffy ne prit pas la peine de ralentir.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
- Oh, inutile de jouer la comédie avec moi, reprit gaiement Wesley. Je sais que mon frère vous a payée pour venir ici ce soir jouer le rôle de sa petite amie. Et l'idée d'ajouter tous ces enfants était vraiment géniale ! Woah ! Spike avait prévenu papa qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête de ses tentatives pour le marier - et le fait que Darla s'en mêle ne pouvait que mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais il leur a donné une sacrée leçon, ce soir ! Je parie qu'ils vont lui ficher la paix, maintenant. Alors, dites-moi : quel est le tarif pour un super-gag comme celui-là ?  
Buffy s'arrêta net pour lui faire face.  
- Dix mille dollars, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. J'en garde une moitié pour moi et le reste est partagé entre les enfants. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service, je vous prie ? Allez chercher la petite fille qui est dans les bras de votre frère, et ramenez-la-moi. Notre travail ici est terminé.  
- D'accord. Mais en échange, donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone. Vous me plaisez beaucoup. J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble.  
- Pourquoi n'invitez-vous pas une de ces grandes juments blondes que « tante Darla » avait conviées ce soir ? Je suis sûre que vos « cousines par alliance » seraient ravies d'aller n'importe où avec vous !  
Sur quoi, Buffy planta là le frère de Spike, qui paraissait quelque peu déconcerté, et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. En un clin d'œil, elle avait installé Ethan et Frederick dans leurs petits fauteuils, et bouclé leurs ceintures. Alors, elle fut bien obligée de se retourner vers Spike, qui arrivait avec Dawn dans les bras. Elle le fusilla des yeux en prenant la fillette.  
- Vous pouvez retourner à votre dîner dansant, maintenant.  
Il eut l'aplomb de rire et demanda :  
- Sacré pique-nique, n'est-ce pas ?  
Buffy referma la porte arrière de la voiture et se tourna vers lui, tremblante de rage.  
- Comment avez-vous pu, Spike ? Je comprends que vous détestiez Darla et que vous en vouliez à votre père. Mais nous utiliser de cette façon... C'est ignoble !  
Stupéfait, Spike contempla un instant la jeune femme sans répondre. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela amusant. En voyant son visage défait, ses yeux brillants de larmes, il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.  
- Mais... Je ne me suis pas servi de vous, Buffy ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vous ai délibérément trompée à propos de ce soir ? Il n'en est rien, je vous le promets...  
Lui tournant le dos, Buffy se glissa derrière le volant, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Elle l'aurait tué !  
- Ah, vraiment ! Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était question d'un dîner en robe du soir, et vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait d'un barbecue en famille avec des enfants qui courent sur la pelouse ?  
- Mais oui ! C'est ainsi que l'on passe la fête du 4 juillet, habituellement. J'imagine que l'ambition sociale de Darla a transformé les choses, cette année - sans parler des deux nièces aux doigts crochus qui espèrent avoir leur part du gâteau Giles !  
- Et vous vous imaginez que je vais vous croire ? Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Spike !  
Les dents serrées, Buffy mit le moteur de sa voiture en marche.  
- Poussez-vous, je vais conduire, lui dit Spike.  
- C'est moi qui conduis !  
Il y avait tant de violence dans la voix de Buffy que Spike jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister.  
- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Je vais m'installer dans le siège du passager.  
Et il commença à contourner la voiture par l'avant. Buffy passa la première vitesse. A la seconde où il eut dépassé le capot, elle écrasa du pied la pédale d'accélérateur et démarra en trombe, dans un nuage de gravier. Dans le rétroviseur, elle entrevit la silhouette de Spike, abasourdi, qui la regardait s'éloigner, les bras ballants.  
Alors, depuis le siège arrière, une triste plainte s'éleva.  
- Pike !  
C'était Dawn. Et comme sa mère ne lui répondait pas, elle éclata en sanglots tandis que ses frères reprenaient en chœur :  
- Pike ! Pike !  
Buffy ne savait que trop ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour les consoler ? Pas grand-chose...  
- Ecoutons de la musique ! proposa-t-elle avec une gaieté de commande.  
Et elle alluma la radio, poussant le volume à fond. Il lui semblait que son âme sombrait comme un navire dans la tempête. Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, amères et brûlantes, et sa poitrine était prise dans un insupportable étau. Elle avait été jouée, humiliée, trahie !  
Tout était fini entre elle et Spike Giles. Et ce monstre se fichait sans doute pas mal que ses enfants en aient le cœur brisé...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

Buffy venait tout juste de garer sa voiture dans la petite allée, devant sa maison, lorsqu'une luxueuse limousine noire s'arrêta sur la route. Avant même que Spike en soit sorti, elle savait que c'était lui. Apparemment, il cherchait l'affrontement.  
— Merci, Angel, dit-il en claquant sa portière.  
La limousine repartit sans bruit.  
— Vous n'avez rien compris, Buffy.  
Sans répondre, elle commença à détacher les ceintures des triplés. Dès qu'ils furent libres, les garçons se ruèrent vers la maison, mais Dawn se cramponna à Spike et se mit à hurler lorsque sa mère voulut la prendre.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, murmura Spike. Pike va rester avec vous.  
Il s'adressait à la fillette, tout en couvant sa mère d'un regard ardent. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et marcha droit vers la cuisine, le visage dur. Dawn dans les bras, il lui emboîta le pas.  
— Ils devraient déjà être au lit, remarqua Buffy d'une voix glaciale. Mais puisqu'ils n'ont rien mangé à votre soi-disant pique-nique, il faut que je leur donne à dîner.  
— Frederick a mangé, assura Spike. Je l'ai vu mâchonner les fleurs de Darla.  
— Et cela vous amuse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouvez sans doute que c'est une excellente plaisanterie. Peu vous importe que j'aie été mortifiée, humiliée, arrivant sans être invitée et...  
— Moi, je vous ai invitée !  
— Mais vous avez oublié d'en informer votre père, ou Darla ! Cela faisait partie de votre petit plan, je suppose. Nous lâcher sans prévenir au beau milieu de la réception, pour mieux créer l'effet de choc !  
— Vous imaginez des choses à tort, Buffy. Je ne suis pas aussi machiavélique. C'est simplement que...  
— Oh, taisez-vous donc, Spike, je vous en prie !  
Si elle avait parlé assez bas pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants, Spike ne pouvait s'y tromper : elle était folle de rage. Un sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse indéfinissable commença à l'envahir tandis qu'il la regardait installer les triplés sur leurs chaises hautes. Les dents serrées, le visage livide, le dos raide, elle était tendue comme un ressort. Comment pouvait-elle se mettre dans un état pareil ? Qu'avait-il donc fait de si grave ?  
Elle ne le regarda pas, ne lui dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient servis. Alors, elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face.  
— Vous êtes encore là ?  
— Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, assura Spike en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
— Votre petit jeu est terminé, Spike.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quel jeu ?  
— Notre soi-disant amitié. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir de nous dans l'épreuve de force qui vous oppose à votre père et à votre belle-mère. A partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu dans cette maison.  
— Comment ? Vous ne voulez plus me voir ? C'est cela que vous essayez de me faire comprendre ?  
Spike refusait de croire à ce qu'il entendait. Un grondement sourd vibrait dans ses oreilles et une crampe douloureuse lui serrait la poitrine.  
— Je n'essaie pas, rétorqua Buffy. Je le dis !  
— Tout cela à cause d'un stupide pique-nique...  
— Il n'y a jamais eu de pique-nique ! Et vous le saviez !  
— Ecoutez-moi, Buffy. Darla m'a invité à dîner, sans préciser que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme d'habitude. Regardez-moi, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas habillé pour une réception mondaine, il me semble.  
— Oh, mais vous l'avez fait exprès ! De même que vous avez amené les enfants parce que vous saviez qu'ils allaient semer un joli désordre dans cette réception. Vous saviez aussi que Darla essaierait de vous jeter ses nièces dans les bras, et vous vouliez lui donner une bonne leçon. Dieu sait que les triplés sont allés au-delà de vos espérances... Un vrai numéro de cirque !  
— C'est faux ! s'écria Spike. Je vous ai emmenés là-bas pour que toute ma famille sache...  
Il s'arrêta net, et pinça les lèvres. Ce qu'il avait failli dire le choquait autant que cela aurait sans doute stupéfait Buffy — si elle n'avait pas été trop en colère pour remarquer sa brusque hésitation. Oui, il avait failli la présenter à sa famille pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'était plus un homme libre. Lui, Spike Giles, le célibataire le plus riche et le plus convoité de la ville, était tombé amoureux de Buffy Summers, veuve désargentée et mère de trois enfants en bas âge. Une femme avec laquelle il n'avait même pas fait l'amour, qui le traitait avec désinvolture et condescendance, et qui en cet instant même le fusillait du regard avec haine. Une femme qui venait aussi de lui dire froidement qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir !  
Décontenancé, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
— Bon sang ! murmura-t-il. Quel gâchis !  
— Ah ! Vous admettez enfin que votre comportement a été cruel, grossier et inacceptable ?  
— J'admets que j'ai fait une erreur en prenant ce maudit dîner pour un barbecue familial. Mais je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas un crime !  
— Vous êtes très satisfait du résultat obtenu, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Dieu, que vous êtes têtue ! Pourquoi refusez-vous de me croire ? Je ne vous ai pas emmenée chez mon père pour vous humilier ni pour me servir de vous. Je ne voulais certes pas que vous vous sentiez gênée et ridicule devant tout le monde, et pour cela je vous présente mes excuses. Mais je pense que vous aussi, vous me devez des excuses, Buffy...  
— Moi ? C'est le comble ! Et pourquoi cela ?  
— Pour toutes les insultes et les accusations injustes dont vous m'avez accablé.  
— Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les choses ! A présent, je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir, Spike.  
Le visage pâle et défait, il se leva.  
— Vous pensez que c'est mieux, vraiment ? Fort bien ! Je me demande seulement ce que les enfants vont éprouver...  
— Si vous essayez de les mêler à cette histoire, cela prouve seulement que vous êtes prêt à tout pour parvenir à vos fins !  
— Parvenir à mes fins ?  
Une bouffée de colère submergea Spike. C'en était trop ! Qu'avait-elle à le considérer comme un manipulateur sans scrupules, comme un individu méprisable ? De quel droit le traitait-elle comme un moins que rien ? Dire qu'il avait failli lui avouer son amour... Dieu merci, il s'était retenu juste à temps !  
Les dents serrées, la mort dans l'âme, il quitta la pièce sans bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention des enfants qui n'auraient pas manqué de pleurer s'ils avaient compris. Car ces gamins l'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, même si leur belliqueuse, exaspérante et insupportable mère pensait autrement et avait décidé de le mettre dehors.  
Bouillonnant de juste indignation, il franchit le trou dans la haie et rentra chez lui à grands pas. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il savoura le luxe tranquille de sa somptueuse demeure. Puis, le silence lui sembla étrangement pesant. Il mit alors quelques disques compact sur sa chaîne laser haute définition. Mais à travers la musique, il se surprit à guetter les rires, les bruits de voix, et même les pleurs d'enfants. Et invariablement, son regard revenait se poser vers l'immense baie vitrée par laquelle il apercevait le toit de la misérable petite maison qui jouxtait son superbe parc.  
« Je ne suis pas du tout déprimé, se répétait-il. Je suis simplement en train de procéder à un réajustement... »  
Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtrait plus, et il pourrait enfin savourer de nouveau la vie pleine de distractions, d'amis et de mouvement qu'il avait toujours connue. Et qu'il avait si stupidement abandonnée depuis de longues, trop longues semaines.  
Lorsque le téléphone sonna deux heures plus tard, Buffy bondit et courut répondre.  
— Oh ! Bonjour, Cordelia...  
Sa sœur sentit aussitôt la déception qui perçait dans sa voix.  
— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Je voulais simplement savoir comment ça s'était passé, chez les Giles. Mais je te dérange...  
— Pas du tout. Je... La soirée a été épouvantable. Une véritable catastrophe. Et le pire, c'est que... je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré les choses, et que j'ai réagi de façon excessive.  
Buffy avala péniblement sa salive pour repousser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
— Oh, Cordelia ! reprit-elle. J'en suis même sûre ! Depuis que Spike est parti, j'ai repensé à tout ça, et à ce qu'il m'a dit, et...  
— Spike est parti ?  
— Je l'ai jeté dehors. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir.  
— Oh, Buffy !  
— Je t'en prie, pas de leçon de morale. C'est assez dur comme ça !  
— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de reproches, Buffy. Veux-tu que je vienne te voir ?  
— Non, je... Ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais lire un peu avant de me coucher. Merci, Cordelia.  
Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, Cordelia téléphona à Alex.  
— Je tenais à te prévenir que si jamais tu voyais Buffy, ce n'était pas la peine de te livrer à ton habituel couplet de louanges extasiées sur Spike. Il y a des problèmes dans l'air.  
— Comment ? Oh, non ! Mais c'est terrible, ça ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
— Je l'ignore. En tout cas, Buffy regrette ce qui s'est passé, tout en n'étant pas assez sûre d'elle pour appeler Spike et s'excuser.  
— Taratata ! Ils s'aiment, j'en suis sûr. Néanmoins, on dirait qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour s'en apercevoir, et surtout pour se l'avouer.  
— Cesse de parler par devinettes. Et laisse Buffy tranquille, veux-tu ?  
— Promis ! J'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse, un point c'est tout. Et tu le sais bien, Cordelia.  
— Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, Alex...  
Buffy enfila sa chemise de nuit de soie bleue, coupée comme une grande chemise d'homme, et s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec un magazine. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était tout à fait incapable de lire.  
Alors qu'elle fixait le plancher depuis une dizaine de minutes, on sonna à la porte. Les jambes tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se leva et alla ouvrir.  
Spike se tenait devant elle, le visage sombre.  
— J'ai décidé de vous donner une dernière chance, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru.  
Il était assez satisfait de la façon dont il avait réussi à prononcer cette phrase. D'un air froid et insouciant. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le pauvre misérable qui n'avait cessé d'arpenter sa maison depuis deux heures, le cœur entre les dents, essayant en vain d'imaginer sa vie sans Buffy.  
— C'est étrange, remarqua-t-elle. J'étais sur le point de vous téléphoner pour vous dire la même chose.  
La voix de Buffy était mal assurée, ses grands yeux bleus étaient beaucoup trop brillants.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Je... Il est possible que... vous ayez cru que nous nous rendions à un simple barbecue en famille.  
Cette fois, Spike avança d'un pas, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya au battant de bois.  
— Vous admettez enfin que vous n'avez pas été victime d'un plan diabolique de ma part ?  
— Oui, répondit Buffy dans un souffle. Bien que, je le reconnais, vous ayez eu les meilleures raisons du monde de vouloir remettre à leur place ces horribles nièces.  
Un sourire désarmant, enfantin, vint relever les coins de sa jolie bouche. Pendant quelques instants, Spike la contempla en retenant son souffle. Puis un fou rire nerveux vint secouer ses épaules.  
— Les horribles nièces ?  
Buffy frissonna, traversée par des ondes contradictoires de rire et de larmes. Brusquement, elle sentit sa garde l'abandonner, emportée dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Oubliant son orgueil et sa prudence, elle se jeta au cou de Spike.  
— Je vous aime ! balbutia-t-elle. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que...  
— Je sais, mon ange. Je sais...  
Spike ferma les bras sur elle, et sa bouche vint prendre celle de la jeune femme pour un baiser ardent et passionné. Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs sembla exploser dans la tête de Buffy qui se pressa contre lui avec fougue, cramponnée à ses épaules comme s'il y allait de sa vie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée ! Elle avait l'impression de revivre. Son sang pulsait puissamment dans ses veines, tout son corps vibrait de plaisir et se tendait pour mieux s'offrir à Spike, comme la voile d'un bateau qui se gonfle sous le vent.  
Lui aussi tremblait sous la force de l'émotion. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la désirait en silence, qu'il réprimait les exigences de sa chair. Et brusquement, tout lui était donné. Plus de contraintes, plus d'hésitation, plus de modération. Il l'embrassait à perdre haleine, à perdre la raison. Pour ne pas tomber avec elle à même le sol, il dut appuyer Buffy conte le mur. La patience, les égards n'étaient plus de mise. Un voile rouge dansait devant ses yeux.  
Une plainte rauque lui échappa. Déjà, ses mains glissaient sous la soie de la chemise, remontaient sur les cuisses de Buffy, ses hanches, pour venir enfin se plaquer sur ses seins. Elle gémit faiblement, mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Alors, Spike trouva la force de ralentir un peu le rythme fiévreux de ses caresses, et ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec la pointe sensible des seins de Buffy jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir. Le désir montait en eux avec la violence d'un ouragan.  
Rageusement, la jeune femme tira sur le tissu de la chemise de son compagnon, cherchant un accès à la peau nue de Spike ; et comme une chatte amoureuse, elle enfonça les ongles dans son dos et lui mordit la lèvre.  
— Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de vous, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais à vous tous les jours, toutes les nuits... Quand vous êtes parti ce soir, je...  
— Je ne voulais pas partir, Buffy. Et je ne pouvais pas rester loin de vous.  
Pendant un instant, il plongea son regard ardent dans les grands yeux bleus de Buffy, assombris par la passion. Du pouce, il effleura la courbe tendre et pleine de sa lèvre inférieure, en une caresse qui la fit frissonner longuement. Spike sentit alors comme une langue de feu lui transpercer les reins et il empoigna les épais cheveux blonds de la jeune femme à pleines mains.  
— J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour, Buffy. Si je dois attendre une minute de plus, je...  
— Non, non. Il ne faut plus attendre. Je vous aime tant, Spike. Je veux vous montrer... Je veux vous donner...  
Il soupira son nom et lui couvrit le visage de baisers. Comme un jeune animal, elle ondulait souplement contre lui, avec une sensualité insolente et sauvage qui acheva d'affoler les sens de Spike. N'y tenant plus, il plongea la main sous la chemise de nuit de Buffy, au creux de ses cuisses. Elle tressaillit violemment et se cramponna à lui, les yeux clos, haletante. D'abord, il frôla à peine la fine dentelle de sa petite culotte. Buffy se mit à trembler très fort, puis ses cuisses s'ouvrirent peu à peu sous la pression de la main de Spike. Sa caresse se fit plus insistante, plus intime.  
Un délicieux vertige s'empara de Buffy, et une incroyable bouffée de chaleur explosa au creux de son ventre, irradiant progressivement tout son corps. Les derniers remparts de sa pudeur et de sa raison volèrent en éclats. A travers un brouillard incandescent, elle sentit les doigts de Spike repousser le fin tissu. Et lorsqu'il toucha enfin la partie la plus secrète et la plus vulnérable d'elle-même, la chair si douce et palpitante où semblait se concentrer toute la puissance de la sensation pure, un spasme violent la convulsa.  
Pendant une seconde, Spike perdit tout sens de la réalité. Il mordit le cou de Buffy, sa bouche, sa gorge. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour réussir à recouvrer un semblant de contrôle et ne pas la posséder là, tout de suite, sur le carrelage usé du hall.  
— Ma chérie ! dit-il dans un souffle rauque. Pas ici... Je ne veux pas que nous fassions l'amour pour la première fois dans le couloir.  
— Ça m'est égal, murmura Buffy d'une voix sourde. J'ai simplement envie de vous.  
En voyant son beau visage renversé en arrière, les yeux clos, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées et humides de baisers, Spike éprouva pour elle une bouffée d'amour douloureuse à force d'être ardente. Lui qui n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à qui que ce soit, il s'en sentait tout proche. Il serra Buffy contre lui.  
— Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'à la chambre.  
— Oui, répondit-elle en caressant son visage du bout des doigts. Oui, mon amour...  
Alors, il la souleva comme il eût soulevé un enfant et gravit l'escalier, lentement, sans quitter Buffy des yeux, savourant son abandon et la certitude qu'elle était sienne, enfin. Comme il passait devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre des enfants, il entendit le bruit régulier de leurs respirations.  
Passe Muraille, ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude, était scandaleusement étalé sur le lit de Buffy. Quand il vit arriver Spike, il poussa un feulement indigné.  
— Ce chat me déteste ! mumura Spike. Je préfère ne pas y toucher.  
Et il reposa Buffy. Avec un petit rire de gorge, celle-ci s'empara du gros matou rayé, qu'elle mit gentiment dehors.  
— Vous vous faites des idées. Il est comme moi, il vous adore...  
Le visage grave, Spike prit les mains de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui.  
— Buffy, jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal ou t'humilier délibérément. Je veux que tu le saches. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir chez mon père était...  
— C'est déjà du passé, assura-t-elle avec sérénité. Il s'agissait d'un malentendu.  
Un sourire moqueur vint relever le coin de ses lèvres, et elle ajouta :  
— Néanmoins, quelque chose me dit que l'on se souviendra longtemps de nous, chez les Giles. Les enfants ont fait sensation !  
Dans un mouvement parfaitement naturel, leurs corps se fondirent l'un contre l'autre, et ils restèrent un moment étroitement enlacés, savourant avec bonheur la paix retrouvée. Mais la passion qui bouillonnait sous la surface ne tarda pas à reprendre toute sa force.  
Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, s'unirent ; leurs mains commencèrent un fiévreux ballet de caresses. Sans cesser d'embrasser Buffy, Spike la poussa doucement vers le lit, sur lequel ils tombèrent à la renverse, au milieu des oreillers. Buffy sentit les doigts de son amant sur les boutons de sa chemise de nuit et, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'y préparer, elle était nue entre ses bras.  
— Sais-tu seulement combien de fois j'ai rêvé de pouvoir te regarder ainsi ? murmura-t-il. Nuit et jour, à en devenir fou !  
Délicatement, il referma la main sur un sein rond et palpitant, éprouvant sa fermeté, effleurant du pouce la pointe durcie et si sensible. Alors, il pencha la tête et prit le petit bouton rose sombre entre ses dents, avant de le taquiner du bout de la langue. Un sanglot monta dans la gorge de Buffy tandis qu'un spasme la secouait tout entière, comme une décharge électrique. Tout son corps vibrait d'une délicieuse tension qui augmentait avec chaque mot, chaque caresse de Spike. Les émotions qu'il déchaînait en elle étaient si puissantes et sauvages qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur résister. Elle était emportée dans un brûlant maelström de sensations.  
C'était dans son ventre que l'incendie prenait naissance, dans cette boule de feu qui irradiait chaque fibre de sa chair, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Tout se passait comme si elle avait une violente fièvre. Elle délirait, elle se tordait sous les caresses de Spike, le suppliait presque de lui accorder la délivrance. Ses sens affolés cherchaient en vain l'apaisement. Et lorsqu'il posa une main possessive et impérieuse exactement là où elle en avait le plus envie, elle cria son nom.  
Le plaisir qui explosa aussitôt en elle fut si violent et intense qu'elle perdit à demi conscience. Une vague de feu déferla à travers son corps, qui lui arracha de longues plaintes animales et la souleva entre les bras de Spike pour la laisser retomber inanimée sur les draps moites de sueur.  
Pendant de longues minutes elle resta ainsi, les yeux clos, délicieusement brisée, tandis qu'une respiration profonde et régulière gonflait sa poitrine. Allongé près d'elle, Spike la caressait avec douceur, attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, qu'elle revienne à lui.  
Enfin, elle trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils se sourirent. Les liens émotionnels qui s'étaient tissés au fil des jours étaient maintenant trop forts pour que la gêne puisse s'installer entre eux.  
— Pourquoi avons-nous attendu aussi longtemps quelque chose de si merveilleux ? murmura Spike.  
— C'est parce que nous avons attendu que c'est aussi merveilleux.  
Buffy sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour Spike. Elle ne s'était que trop prélassée dans sa bienheureuse langueur. A présent, elle voulait lui donner, à lui aussi, tout le plaisir du monde. Elle voulait que leurs corps s'unissent enfin pour ne plus faire qu'un, pour que plus rien ne les sépare.  
Ses mains fines se mirent à courir sur le torse de Spike, avec amour, repoussant la chemise, tirant sur la ceinture de son jean. Elle acheva de le déshabiller et, lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur lui, pour une caresse audacieuse et tendre, Spike émit un son inarticulé, le souffle court, tous les muscles tendus.  
Très vite, il retint la main de Buffy.  
— Une seconde de plus, et je perds tout contrôle, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
— Tant mieux. J'ai envie de toi... Maintenant.  
Un bonheur immense emplissait Buffy devant la violence des réactions de Spike, et devant la puissance de son propre pouvoir sur lui.  
— Pas tout de suite, mon ange, chuchota-t-il. Il faut songer à te protéger.  
Buffy écarquilla les yeux de surprise en s'avisant qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé !  
— Oh ! Je... C'est-à-dire... Je n'ai rien pour cela, Spike. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en préoccuper et...  
— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis venu équipé.  
Sur quoi, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Buffy s'assit sur le lit et le regarda en faisant la moue, mi-amusée mi-contrariée.  
— Tu étais très sûr de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Crois-moi, mon cœur, je n'avais pas le choix. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu aussi désespérément envie d'une femme. Si tu avais dit non, je crois que je serais devenu fou !  
— Alors, tu es venu avec ça ?  
Spike tira trois autres petits étuis de sa poche.  
— Pour être honnête, j'en ai apporté d'autres. Mais...  
Buffy se mit à rire et il en fit autant, soulagé, plus heureux et excité que jamais. Attrapant la jeune femme par la main, il la fit basculer sur lui. Le peu de contrôle qui lui restait était en train de s'envoler.  
— Buffy..., dit-il d'une voix pressante, suppliante.  
Elle avait autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie d'elle. En cet instant, ils avaient tous deux atteint les limites de leur résistance, et les raisons qui avaient pu un jour les séparer semblaient brusquement ridicules et inconséquentes. Une seule chose comptait désormais : le désir ardent d'unir leurs corps et leurs âmes, de laisser libre cours aux émotions et aux sentiments, de donner et de recevoir.  
Encore et encore, dans la chaleur de la nuit, un éclair fulgurant les traversa. Buffy cria plusieurs fois le nom de Spike, et chaque fois il but sur ses lèvres les douces plaintes d'amour qu'elle chantait pour lui.  
L'attente, la solitude et l'angoisse étaient révolues pour toujours. Enfin, merveilleusement lasse et détendue, Buffy se pelotonna contre lui et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait refermé ses bras sur elle, mais elle sentait qu'il ne dormait pas encore tout à fait.  
— A quoi penses-tu, Spike ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.  
Il sourit dans l'ombre.  
— Que je n'ai plus besoin de préparer un plan pour t'attirer dans mon lit ce week-end, quand nous irons à la plage.  
— C'est ce que tu avais prévu ?  
— Oh oui !  
Elle eut un petit rire de gorge.  
— Et tu t'imagines que, maintenant, nous allons sauter au lit dès que les enfants seront couchés ?  
— Nous attendrons qu'ils soient endormis, corrigea Spike. Et alors, nous sauterons au lit !  
Deux minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

La première fois que Spike et Buffy sortaient en couple, la première fois que les triplés faisaient un long voyage en voiture, et la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, tous les cinq, comme une vraie famille. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que tout le monde les considérait : un père et une mère avec de jeunes enfants.  
Spike était stupéfait par la curiosité que les triplés suscitaient chez les gens. Ils attiraient l'attention, les remarques, les compliments et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui qui n'avait jamais tenu compte de l'opinion de personne, il en retirait une grande fierté. Pas une seule fois, il ne songea à corriger ceux qui le prenaient pour leur père.  
Il était vraiment amusant d'observer la réaction des enfants devant l'océan, les vagues, le sable, de voir l'émerveillement dans leurs yeux et de tenir leurs petites mains tandis qu'ils poussaient des cris perçants de plaisir, les pieds dans l'eau. Pour le déjeuner et le dîner, Spike insista pour qu'ils prennent tous les cinq leurs repas dans un restaurant spécialement aménagé pour accueillir les enfants. Balançoires, toboggans, chevaux à bascule, rien ne manquait pour les distraire.  
Lorsque Buffy les glissa enfin dans leurs petits lits, ce soir-là, les triplés étaient aussi exténués que ravis. A l'évidence peu contrariés par le fait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur chambre, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil dès que leurs têtes se furent posées sur les oreillers. Quant à leur mère, elle avait à peine fermé la porte sur eux que Spike la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporta vers leur chambre.  
— Voyons, Spike ! Je croyais que tu voulais profiter du clair de lune sur la plage... De la nuit étoilée.  
— Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec les enfants, aujourd'hui, mon ange, mais chaque fois, j'avais une folle envie de m'amuser avec toi ! Les plaisanteries les plus courtes...  
Déjà, il avait enlevé à Buffy sa chemisette de coton et faisait glisser son short sur ses hanches. Une minute plus tard, il ne restait de leurs vêtements qu'un petit tas informe au pied du lit.  
— J'ai tellement envie de toi, Buffy, dit-il d'une voix assourdie par le désir. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je... Ça doit être une sorte de maladie.  
— Fais-moi l'amour, lui répondit-elle simplement.  
Et pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes, ils ne firent que cela. Oubliant le lieu et l'heure, oubliant jusqu'aux enfants qui dormaient paisiblement à côté, ils savourèrent cette liberté toute nouvelle de pouvoir jouir l'un de l'autre sans limites, sans arrière-pensée, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les emporte sur ses rivages de feu pour les laisser anéantis, apaisés, épuisés, et merveilleusement heureux.  
— Je t'aime, Spike, chuchota Buffy en se blottissant contre lui.  
Il la serra un peu plus fort et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds en même temps qu'il murmurait quelque chose de tendre et de confus. Les réflexes de prudence d'un célibataire endurci ne se perdent pas si vite. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout avouer, tout de suite.  
Ils avaient le temps. Il choisirait son moment.  
— C'est merveilleux entre nous, admit-il enfin. Je veux dire, au lit.  
— Pas seulement au lit, le reprit Buffy.  
Elle avait tellement envie de l'entendre dire ces mots si simples, mais si importants pour une femme ! Spike éprouvait pour elle bien plus qu'un simple désir physique, elle le savait d'instinct. Et elle était prête à mettre ses deux mains à couper qu'il aimait aussi ses enfants. Mais de là à l'admettre à haute et intelligible voix, c'était une autre histoire. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour en arriver là ? Des jours ? Des mois ?  
Pendant un instant, Buffy pensa à Riley. Dans leur innocente jeunesse, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps en faux semblants, ni à se demander ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient donnés sans réserve, avec tout leur cœur, sans savoir à quel point leur bonheur serait bref.  
Elle avait appris là une leçon cruelle, mais essentielle — que le bonheur est éphémère, que rien n'est acquis pour toujours, et que tout peut arriver. Elle avait eu tort de nier ses sentiments pour Spike simplement parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. C'était à la fois absurde et tragique de chercher à réprimer son amour par crainte de souffrir. Tous ces jeux de pouvoir et ces attitudes d'orgueil qui séparent les amants n'étaient qu'une dangereuse perte de temps. Un temps si précieux ! Un couple devrait reconnaître et savourer sans réserve la force de son amour, tout simplement, et le célébrer ouvertement !  
Buffy soupira. Si seulement Spike avait eu la même vision des choses de la vie !  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.  
Soudain, il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Il s'était jeté sur elle comme un fauve, ce soir. Où étaient ses manières suaves et élégantes ? Buffy était si délicate, si fragile... Comment avait-il pu manquer à ce point d'égards pour elle ?  
— Je... Je t'ai fait mal ?  
— Pas du tout. Je suis merveilleusement bien. En fait, je...  
Elle avala péniblement sa salive. A aucun prix, elle ne voulait de mensonges entre eux. Plus maintenant.  
— Je pensais à Riley, avoua-t-elle.  
— Riley ne t'en voudrait pas de continuer à vivre, Buffy, remarqua aussitôt Spike.  
Une bouffée de panique le submergea. Il n'allait quand même pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait à cause du fantôme d'un autre homme !  
— D'après ce que tu m'as dit de lui, il aurait certainement voulu que... que tu m'aimes !  
Buffy hocha la tête. Certes ! Riley était un homme généreux, qui aurait en effet sans doute souhaité que sa femme retrouve l'amour auprès d'un autre. Mais, songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire amer, il aurait aussi souhaité que cet homme lui rende son amour de toute son âme. Sans faux-semblant et sans avoir peur de prononcer certains mots !  
Il était près de 21 heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison de Buffy, le dimanche soir. Les enfants dormaient dans leurs sièges. Elle les regarda un instant, puis se tourna vers Spike.  
— Je suis triste que ce soit déjà fini, avoua-t-elle d'une voix emplie de regret. Que nous soyons de nouveau séparés. Toi dans une maison, et moi dans l'autre...  
Spike fronça les sourcils. A la vérité, cette perspective lui semblait insupportable à lui aussi.  
— Pourquoi ne passerais-je pas la nuit chez toi ? Je me lèverai un peu plus tôt demain matin pour avoir le temps de passer chez moi me changer et...  
Un coup sec sur le pare-brise l'interrompit. Cordelia se tenait à côté de la voiture, les yeux écarquillés. Lentement, Spike baissa sa vitre, et retint un grognement en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Alex derrière celle de sa sœur. A l'évidence, il ne serait pas seul avec la femme de son cœur, ce soir !  
— Que se passe-t-il, Cordelia ? demanda Buffy avec anxiété.  
Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à les trouver là tous les deux, d'autant qu'elle leur avait confié où elle allait pendant le week-end, et avec qui.  
— Papa et maman sont ici, Buffy. Ils sont arrivés ce matin d'Allemagne et...  
Cordelia n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le colonel Harris et son épouse venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil. Surprise, Buffy bondit de la voiture et courut se jeter dans leurs bras. Spike, lui, prit son temps pour sortir et observa la scène de loin.  
— Quel bonheur de vous voir ! s'exclama Buffy en embrassant ses parents. Mais que faites-vous ici ? J'espère que tout va bien ?  
— Parfaitement, si ce n'est que vous nous manquiez, toi et les enfants ! répondit sa mère avec émotion. Oh, il faut que je les vois. Alex, Cordelia, aidez-moi à les sortir de leurs sièges !  
Spike songea avec regret à ce qu'il avait projeté de faire. Il avait pensé extraire délicatement chaque enfant de la voiture pour le porter jusqu'à son lit sans le réveiller ; et savourer ensuite une délicieuse et très intime soirée avec Buffy... Hélas, les choses semblaient se compliquer ! Avec ces visiteurs inattendus, qui serraient maintenant dans leurs bras des triplés tout à fait réveillés, ses plans étaient à l'eau.  
La tendre grand-mère, Cordelia et Alex disparurent bien vite dans la maison avec les enfants, laissant Buffy et Spike seuls avec le colonel. C'était un homme de haute taille, aux yeux bleus perçants et au port altier d'officier de carrière.  
— Tu nous as manqué, Buffy, dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Ta mère et moi...  
— Papa, je voudrais te présenter Spike Giles.  
Elle tendit la main vers Spike, mais ne put s'approcher assez pour l'atteindre. Le colonel, qui avait passé un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, la gardait fermement à côté de lui. Elle dut se contenter d'un sourire quelque peu contraint.  
— Spike, je te présente mon père, le colonel Harris. J'aurais aimé te présenter aussi maman, mais on dirait qu'elle a disparu...  
— Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour embrasser ses petits-enfants, expliqua le colonel avec indulgence.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Spike.  
— Vous êtes le voisin de Buffy, n'est-ce pas ? Cordelia m'a parlé de vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez accompagné ma fille et ses enfants à la plage, ce week-end.  
Spike fronça les sourcils. Présentés de cette façon, ses liens avec Buffy semblaient tout à fait anecdotiques et sans importance. Manifestement, il était temps de mettre les choses au point. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
— En effet, mais nous...  
— Je tiens à vous remercier de votre amabilité, coupa le colonel d'un ton sans appel. A partir de maintenant, vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper de ma fille. Mme Harris et moi sommes venus chercher Buffy et les petits pour les emmener en Allemagne avec nous.  
— Comment ?  
Sans plus s'occuper de Spike, le colonel poursuivit :  
— Buffy, ma chérie, je me rends compte que j'ai fait une terrible erreur en te laissant seule ici avec les bébés. Je croyais agir dans ton propre intérêt.  
— Je le sais, papa, mais...  
Cette interruption ne valut à Buffy qu'une moue réprobatrice.  
— J'avais tort, reprit son père. Et lorsque j'ai tort, j'aime autant le reconnaître. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés. Nous sommes trop loin pour t'aider, et c'est inadmissible ! C'est la raison pour laquelle nous te ramenons avec nous, mon petit.  
— Mais papa, je vais parfaitement bien ! Vraiment, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.  
— Tes horaires à l'hôpital sont épuisants, et tes enfants ont besoin de toi. Je sais que je t'ai poussée à reprendre le travail mais, là encore, j'avais tort. Il est beaucoup plus important que tu réserves ton temps et ton énergie à ces petits !  
— Je m'en tire très bien ! Cordelia m'aide et...  
— Ce qui nous amène à une autre question qui rend ta mère malade d'inquiétude, Buffy, poursuivit le colonel Harris de son imperturbable débit. Ta sœur Cordelia, qui vit comme une recluse. Elle n'a plus aucune vie sociale et passe tous ses week-ends chez toi à faire du baby-sitting, et à se cacher du monde en général.  
— Papa !  
— Très bien, nous n'aborderons pas ce sujet pour l'instant ! Et nous en resterons à ma première remarque — à savoir que tes enfants ont besoin de toi !  
Spike décida qu'il était grand temps de se rappeler à l'attention générale.  
— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous sur ce point, colonel, déclara-t-il.  
Le colonel se tourna vers lui, comme s'il était surpris de le trouver encore là.  
— Intéressant, commenta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. N'hésitez pas à partir quand vous le désirerez, monsieur Giles. Je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de rentrer chez vous. Après tout, ces histoires de famille ne vous concernent pas. Désormais, c'est Mme Harris et moi-même qui nous occuperons de tout.  
Spike en resta bouche bée. On venait de le congédier ! Comme un vulgaire seconde classe qu'on renvoie à ses baraquements... Et déjà, un bras fermement passé autour des épaules de sa fille, le colonel entraînait celle-ci vers la maison. A ses yeux, eût-on dit, Spike n'existait plus.  
— Nous avons une maison avec quatre chambres, dans la base. Et il y a une pièce assez grande pour y installer les triplés et tous leurs jouets. Non seulement il te sera facile de sortir avec les enfants, mais en plus nous serons enfin en mesure de t'aider comme il le faut. Ils grandissent, maintenant, et il devient important qu'ils découvrent des lieux et des gens nouveaux. Ta mère et moi, nous allons tâcher de convaincre Cordelia de venir vivre avec nous, elle aussi. Elle a besoin de se changer les idées ! Il se trouve qu'il y a dans mon escadron quelques jeunes pilotes particulièrement brillants, et j'aimerais beaucoup vous les présenter...  
Ils disparurent dans le hall, et la porte d'entrée se referma sur eux avec un « bang » sonore.  
Spike se retrouva seul, avec dans les oreilles l'écho des dernières paroles du colonel Harris. Il était abasourdi, déconcerté, outré, et... affolé ! En Allemagne ? Comment cela, en Allemagne ? L'espace d'un instant, il essaya d'imaginer la vie sans Buffy et les triplés. Il n'en résulta qu'un abîme de désespoir et de solitude. Ah non ! Pas question ! Pas si vite ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par un officier de carrière — fût-il général !  
Comme un forcené, il se rua sur la porte et se mit à frapper à grands coups.  
— C'est ouvert. Entrez ! dit la voix chaleureuse de Mme Harris.  
Spike fonça tête baissée vers la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec la famille au grand complet. Les deux séries de triplés, enfants et adultes, plus les grands-parents.  
— Buffy, j'ai besoin de te parler, déclara-t-il. Et à vous aussi, colonel !  
Sur quoi, il saisit Buffy par un bras et l'entraîna avec autorité vers le salon. Le colonel les suivit sans mot dire, une expression énigmatique sur le visage.  
— Tout d'abord, colonel Harris, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas simplement le voisin de votre fille, annonça Spike en relevant le menton avec défi.  
Il attira la jeune femme contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.  
— Buffy, reprit-il, nous devons nous montrer honnêtes avec ton père. Et avant d'aller plus loin, je tiens à te dire tout de suite que tu ne partiras pas en Allemagne avec tes parents !  
— Vraiment ? Voilà qui me semble un peu présomptueux de votre part, monsieur Giles ! coupa le colonel avec ironie. Il me semble que Buffy est la seule à pouvoir décider... C'est à elle d'envisager toutes les options, et ses enfants seront sa première priorité dans cette affaire.  
Buffy fixait son père avec intensité, cherchant à percer à jour ses sentiments sous le masque apparemment impassible de son expression. Car il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard. Quelque chose d'à peine perceptible, en vérité, pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle... Lorsqu'elle aperçut Alex en train de rôder devant la porte du salon, elle n'eut plus aucun doute.  
— Papa, j'espère que toi et...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.  
— Je... je t'aime, Buffy ! s'écria alors Spike. Je ne te laisserai pas partir à l'autre bout du monde. Et je ne te laisserai pas emmener les enfants loin de moi. Ce sont aussi mes enfants ! Ils m'aiment — et tu le sais ! Tu fais partie de ma vie, Buffy, et...  
Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et conclut :  
— Et nous allons nous marier le plus vite possible !  
A la seconde où il prononça ces mots, il se rendit compte à quel point il les pensait vraiment. C'était de cela qu'il avait envie dans le fond de son cœur, mais il ne s'en était jamais encore rendu compte de façon aussi claire.  
Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage sévère du colonel.  
— Ma foi, mon garçon, voilà qui change ma façon d'envisager les choses.  
Pivotant sur ses talons, il se trouva nez à nez avec Alex. Celui-ci, qui exultait, venait sans vergogne d'écouter aux portes et ne songeait même pas à s'en cacher.  
— Je pense que nous devrions laisser Buffy et M. Giles seuls un instant, fils ! déclara le colonel avec autorité. Allons aider ta mère et Cordelia avec les triplés.  
Et il poussa Alex hors du salon sans plus de façons. Alors, Spike obligea Buffy à se tourner pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Buffy et les enfants étaient à lui ! songea-t-il avec un sourire radieux. Il avait gagné ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux de son existence. Une euphorie extraordinaire gonflait son cœur, lui montant à la tête comme un alcool puissant.  
Comme il se penchait pour embrasser passionnément sa future femme, elle posa une main sur ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient de larmes.  
— Spike... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela ! Tu n'es pas obligé de m'épouser pour me garder près de toi avec les enfants. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'avais déjà dit à mes parents que je ne voulais pas les suivre en Allemagne. Je reste... nous restons ici !  
— Buffy, je te demande de te marier avec moi. Tu m'aimes, et tu le sais. Et moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Oui, il l'aimait. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait dit une fois, cela semblait tellement simple ! Il prenait même un plaisir certain à le répéter.  
— Je veux que nous formions une famille, tous les cinq ! Je veux adopter les enfants et...  
— Mais Spike, tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai bien peur que l'on t'ai tendu un piège. Pour te forcer la main. Je suis prête à parier qu'Alex a quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée imprévue de mes parents. J'ignore ce qu'il leur a raconté, mais je suis certaine que leur visite et leur soudaine insistance pour nous emmener, moi et les triplés, avaient pour but de t'arracher un engagement.  
Il éclata de rire.  
— Et alors ? Ça a marché ! On dirait que j'ai sérieusement sous-estimé ton frère Alex. En tout cas, il a l'audace, l'imagination et l'efficacité que Giles Incorporated recherche chez ses collaborateurs ! Il va falloir que j'étudie ses idées de plus près, que je lui offre un poste, peut-être... Après notre mariage, bien sûr !  
— Oh, Spike !  
Des larmes de joie se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Buffy. Elle noua les bras autour du cou de Spike et le fixa avec passion.  
— Je t'aime tant ! murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne supporterais pas que tu aies l'impression d'avoir été manipulé, et qu'un jour tu regrettes...  
Il poussa un grognement d'impatience.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vas-tu accepter de m'épouser, ou faut-il que je me mette à genoux comme dans le bon vieux temps pour te supplier ? Parce que je suis prêt à tout pour te convaincre, Buffy Summers ! C'est toi que je veux pour femme, tu m'entends ? Toi et personne d'autre !  
Avant qu'elle puisse encore protester, il s'empara de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser sauvage et passionné.  
Quand il eut réussi à recouvrer son souffle, il murmura, tout contre ses lèvres :  
— Et si tu te sens capable d'affronter une autre grossesse, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir un enfant de toi.  
Elle eut un petit rire de gorge.  
— Mais... Spike... Si la tradition familiale est respectée, cet enfant pourrait bien être deux... ou trois !  
— Pari tenu ! Nous reparlerons de cela dans quelques années, quand les triplés seront en âge d'aller à l'école. Et en attendant, je crois qu'ils ont assez de baby-sitters autour d'eux en ce moment pour que l'on puisse s'éclipser sans trop de problème.  
— Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Buffy en souriant.  
Alors, Spike la prit dans ses bras et il l'emporta sans bruit hors de la pièce. Il suivit le couloir jusqu'au porche arrière, puis passa par le trou dans la haie, pour ensuite rejoindre sa maison.  
Là, ils passeraient pour la première fois la nuit ensemble, l'âme en paix, à célébrer leur amour.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà cette histoire se termine. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Laissez-moi un petit mot, s'il vous plait, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bises_


End file.
